Quand le destin s'en mêle
by Obeline
Summary: Et si Bella et Edward avaient cédés à la tentation? Malgré ça,si Edward pour protéger Bella l'avait quand même quitté. Selon lui plus rien ne devait la rattacher à lui. Pas si sûr...
1. Prologue

**Tous les personnages de ma fanfic sont tirés des livres de notre célèbre auteur préféré : S. Meyer.**

**Cette fanfic est du point de vue de Bella!!**

**J'espère que vous aimerez, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir.**

**Bonne lecture à tous, vous, mordu de Twilight !!!**

****°°**°°**°°**

[...]"Trois ans et demi avaient passés, depuis le départ d'Edward et des Cullen. Après avoir laissé Bella afin de la protéger, il s'était attelé à la tâche de tout effacer, de tout faire disparaître, les traces de son amour pour elle, enlevant et cachant des objets rappelant leur relation, afin que Bella puisse passer à autre chose et l'oublier. Peine perdue. Mais malgré la disparition des souvenirs matériels, il laissa à sa belle un trou béant dans le cœur, des souvenirs, des regrets (de ne pas en avoir assez profité de sa présence), mais pas seulement…Il ne le savait pas, ne le voyait pas, mais cela prendrait une grande importance avec le temps"

**°°**°°**°°

_L'absence de tes yeux devant les miens, de ton visage proche du mien, de tes lèvres contre les miennes est pour moi le début d'une agonie amoureuse.(citation d'Anatole France)_

_Il se commet de grands crimes dans le monde ; mais peut-être le plus grand est-il de tuer l'amour. (Citation de Boleslaw Prus)  
_


	2. Elle

(POV Bella: comme le reste de cette fanfic!)

Je la regardais, de mes yeux admiratifs, ainsi que mon coeur débordant et emplit de tendresse, s'amuser avec Angela, toutes les deux s'amusaient sur la plage de la Push, elles faisaient des pâtés de sable, construisaient une forteresse pour la princesse. Ses cheveux longs auburns s'agitaient dans les bourrasques du vent, tels des rubans ne demandant qu'à s'envoler. Elle se tourna vers moi, me regardant avec ses yeux tendres d'un vert émeraude, émerveillant tous ceux et celles posant leurs regards sur elle. Elle avait un air malin qui me faisait fondre complètement, il était dur de lui refuser quelques choses. Elle avait ce teint porcelaine, ainsi tout le monde lui trouvait une ressemblance avec ces si jolies poupées. Mais elle était bien plus belle, je ne suis peut être pas objective étant donnée la place que j'ai dans sa vie, mais c'est ce que je pense, et je ne suis pas la seule !

Trop dans mes pensées, je n'entendais pas sa douce voix cristalline m'appelée, elle commençait même à s'impatienter_._

- Maman, Maman mais maman !

- Bella, youhou ! Ta petite merveille t'appelle !_ me fit Angela avec un grand sourire, remarquant mon air rêveur_

_J'avais enfin repris mes esprits_

- Regarde maman nos beaux châteaux, c'est les plus beaux hein, surtout les miens et puis j'ai beaucoup aidée tata Ang' !_ me dit-elle avec son air malin puis en tournant la tête afin de voir la réaction d'Angela qui s'attaqua à elle à coup de chatouilles._

- Oui, bien sûr, mon cœur, je les adore ! Heureusement que tu es là!(à présent je ne pouvais m'imaginer ma vie sans elle!)

- Espèce de petite crapule ! Tu vas voir qui est la meilleure…

Elle m'avait fait son plus beau sourire, ce qui m'avait troublée car elle me rappelait tant son père, leur ressemblance était assez étrange. Et oui cette petite merveille était la mienne, la plus belle chose que j'ai pu réaliser, je ne l'avais pas faite seule mais depuis le début de ma grossesse nous étions sans lui. Il m'était difficile malgré les années qui passent à en parler. Le simple fait de dire son nom me faisait souffrir, mes heureusement je peux compter sur le soutien de mes proches depuis le début. Ce qui m'a permis de continuer mes études. Agée de 20 ans, je suis maman, étudiante dans les métiers du livre. Une de mes grandes passions peut être même la plus grande hormis ma fille. Nous vivons dans l'appartement que Phil, mon beau-père, possède à Seattle. Avant nous avons habités quelques temps à Jacksonville, chez ma mère qui m'a appris le rôle de maman. Puis nous avons pris notre envole et désormais nous vivons dans un superbe appartement en collocation avec Angela, la petite amie de mon meilleur ami Jacob, leur relation était très sérieuse j'en étais heureuse pour eux. Quant à moi, le grand Amour n'existait plus, enfin j'essayais de m'en persuader ceci dit j'ai oublier depuis bien longtemps la belle histoire qu'on nous contait étant enfant, le beau et jeune prince partant délivrer sa belle et jeune prince sur son fidèle destrier... .

Il nous rejoignit sur la plage discrètement, faisant ainsi sursauter nos deux cuisinières et bâtisseuse en sable.

Un baiser enflammé entre nos deux tourtereaux me fit un pincement au cœur, réveillant ainsi cette douleur. ( Ce qui me fit penser à cette citation d'Hélène Ouvrard: une grande douleur, un grand amour, s'effacent-ils vraiment ? ...comme bien d'autres citations, mais celle-ci me vint à l'instant et semblait parfaite pour moi, qui était toujours torturé par son amour perdu, je savais qu'il fallait que je passe à autre chose mais mon coeur freina ces rares tentatives...)

Le réflexe de ma fille, prendre un air de dégout comme à chaque fois, ce qui les faisait bien rire.

- Beurk !!

- Et dis donc, il y a des âmes sensibles parmi nous ! _leur fis-je en ironiquement_

- Oh désolé Bella, on ne savait pas que cela te choquait autant ! _s'exclama Jacob avant de partir dans un fous rire_.

Je pris ceci à la rigolade bien entendu, mais il y avait en moi, ce coté me poussant à repenser à ses instants magiques passés en compagnie de mon apollon.

Il était temps de rentrer, la mer montait détruisant ainsi les pâtés de sable, le temps commençait, lui, à s'assombrir tout comme mon cœur meurtrit. Jacob et Angela me déposèrent devant chez Charlie, retour aux sources en quelques sortes ! Nous saluons et comme d'habitude Jake et ma fille se saluèrent à leur façon.

- Bye bye le moucheron, n'oublie pas ton biberon !

- Bye et retourne à la niche le caniche !

Il l'embêtait sur le fait que de boire au biberon était un truc quelle adorait encore il n'ya pas si longtemps. Et elle, le taquinait sur les loups, elle ne savait pas sa véritable nature mais au fond je pense qu'elle était beaucoup plus intelligente qu'on pouvait le croire pour une enfant de son âge ! Cela se remarqua par le fait qu'elle avait déja sauté une classe...

_Que me réserverait-elle pour la suite? La seule chose dont on soit sûr, en ce qui concerne l'avenir, c'est qu'il n'est jamais conforme à nos prévisions (citation de J. Dutourd)._


	3. Chez Charlie

**Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews ça me donne encore plus envie de continuer à écrire malgré mes exams qui approchent !**

**Pour les p'tits curieux, oui les personnages sont comme dans les livres avec quelques modifications mais je ne vous en dis pas plus je laisse du suspens !!**

**J'espère que je ne vous décevrais pas ! Et que vous ne trouvez pas mes chapitres trop courts ! **

****°°**°°**°°**

Elle était vraiment pressée de voir son grand-père comme chaque fois où on passait le voir.

On avait la chance de le voir plusieurs fois par mois car lors de mes stages pour mes études, je travaillais dans une boite d'édition, où j'avais de nombreux privilèges notamment lire de super bouquins des best seller en puissance, et grâce au CE de cette boite j'obtenais des billets d'avions à des prix très avantageux.

Dès que je reviens à Forks, j'ai l'impression de me ressourcer, prendre mon plein d'oxygène, étonnant pour quelqu'un comme moi, qui avant vivait à Phoenix une ville disons solaire d'où le nom « _Valley of the Sun »_, ayant une population de 1 461 575 habitants (en 2006). Mais ma vie à Seattle avec 582 454 habitants, est quelques peu stressante, en plus d'être étudiante je suis maman alors concilier ces deux rôles n'était pas facile tous les jours. Il faut être très organisé. Alors j'aime me détendre dans un endroit paisible, avec ceux que j'aime. Et malgré les souvenirs qui s'y rattachent.«_Le temps qui adoucit la peine n'efface pas le souvenir_.» cette phrase est veridique, c'est même du vécu!

Un sentiment de bien être m'envahit lorsque j'atteignis la porte avec ma princesse dans les bras, nos bagages posés à coté de moi. Elle appuya la sonnette, à peine l'avait elle enclenché que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à mon père radieux en nous apercevant il nous serra dans ses bras. Un peu trop fort car ma petite chérie, lui fit remarquer :

- Eh, papy on a pu d'air !

- Oh désolée ma Lili ! _dit-il avec un sourire béat et pleins d'admiration_

Il craquait littéralement pour ma Carlie. Et elle le savait bien car malgré son jeune âge elle comprenait bien des choses, elle avait généralement de bonnes intuitions.

Dès que nous fumes rentrées dans la maison, à peine les manteaux enlevés et les bagages montées et rangées, les lits étaient prêts, que Charlie donna un cadeau à sa Lili. Cette fois-ci elle ouvrit son cadeau sans mon aide. Elle y découvrit une très jolie robe dite de princesse rose qui tourne (critères très important pour ma fille). Sa réaction voulait tout dire elle était aux anges :

- Waouh ! _Sa frimousse s'illuminait de bonheur, elle sauta au cou de Charlie, et sautait partout._

Elle voulut l'essayer rapidement, je lui passa au dessus de ces vêtements tellement qu'elle était impatiente. Elle lui allait vraiment bien à part les petits plis que lui faisaient ses vêtements en-dessous. Mon père face à elle :

- Tu es vraiment magnifique ma Lili !!

- Oh merci papy, elle est vraiment trop belle ! Une vraie robe de princesse ! Rose avec des petites paillettes là et là et puis ces petits volants… _elle lui détailla sa robe sur toutes les coutures !_

- Ch…papa, tu n'aurais pas dû, elle est vraiment pourrie gâtée... Mais je dois avouer qu'elle est très jolie et que tu as bien choisi. Tu as du te ruiner c'est de la marque ça !

- Rien n'est trop beau pour les plus belles ! Et puis c'est la vendeuse qui me l'a conseillée.( _bien entendu les vendeuses conseillent le meilleur et dans la même occasion le plus cher, ça va de soit!)._

Après avoir retiré sa robe avec du mal, car Carlie avait décidé de la garder plus longtemps, mais je n'ais pas cédé, elle est têtue mais pas autant que moi, voilà quelque chose qui lui vient de moi c'est certain!

Elle était épuisée. Après avoir dîné léger, nous nous sommes tous les trois installés devant la télé sur le canapé. Carlie posa sa tête sur mes genoux, regardait les dessins animés. En effet Charlie avait troqué sa chaine de sport pour laissé le programme préféré de Carlie. Le sommeil la gagna rapidement.

Charlie en profita pour me demander où en était ma vie sentimentale.

_Oh non discution houleuse en perspective_

- Alors Bella, comment va ta vie sentimentale ?

_Comment allais-je pouvoir éviter sa question: freindre ne n'avoir rien compris! ou faire comme si je n'avait rien entendu, à vrai dire j'utilisais souvent la 2eme solution "c'est bien connu les souts n'entendent que ce qu'ils veulent"mais là ça ne marcherai pas!_

- Super Carlie est une enfant adorable, elle… _il me coupa et repris la parole_

- Non, je ne parle pas de ta vie en tant que mère mais plutôt comme jeune femme

- Tu veux savoir si j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie ? _lui dis-je surprise_

- Euh, oui, tu comprends Carlie a besoin d'un père alors même si son géniteur n'était qu'un idiot doublé d'un lâche elle a besoin d'une présence et d'une autorité masculine.

- Ecoute Cha…papa, _(il était mal placé pour me parler de ça) _C'est ma vie et concernant son père, il ne savait pas que j'étais enceinte lorsqu'il est n'est pas bon de ressasser le passé... Oublier le passé, vivre le moment présent et préparer l'avenir ! Il faut beaucoup d'entraînement pour maîtriser le temps... qui passe à pas de géant telle est ma devise....Alors s'il te plait ne parlons pu de ça le sujet est clos ! _Je savais que je l'avais froissé en mettant fin à la dicution mais je savais que si ça avait été plus loin j'aurais pu être vexante et blessante loin de moi vouloir lui faire ça._

Carlie était bien endormie je décida qu'il était temps de se coucher, on se fit un « bonne nuit » assez tendu mais ça irait mieux demain. Je la coucha dans un lit « parapluie ». Je restai quelques minutes au pas de la porte avant de faire un tour dans la salle de bain, la regardant dormir, j'étais vraiment en extase devant cet ange endormi.

Et là, des pensées firent irruption dans mon esprit : _Et s'il avait su ? Serait-il avec nous en ce moment ?_ Laissant une vague de question me submerger en allant me coucher même une douche froide n'avait rien fait.

**Et oui j'aime laisser planer le mystère !!! **


	4. Agitation

**Merci encore à tous ceux et celles qui me laissent des reviews, elles me poussent à écrire malgré mes exams (notamment mon oral passé ce matin) et le fait que mon frère soit à l'hôpital…Si ça vous plait j'aurais réussi mon but !**

**°°*°°*°°*°°*°°***

Ma nuit était agitée, j'avais dû mal à dormir dans cette chambre, trop de sensations et de souvenirs y étaient imprégnés. Je n'arrêtai pas de m'endormir de me réveillé sans arrêt alors puisque mon sommeil calme, reposant étant abonné absent, je décidai de descendre et de préparer un bon petit déjeuner. Un peu comme avant. Je commença par préparer des pancakes ce dont Charlie raffolait surtout avec du sirop d'érable, tout comme Carlie qui pouvait en manger des tonnes (elle ne tenait pas ça de moi, car j'ai toujours eu du mal à prendre un p'tit déj le matin et encore moins de son père) !

Un café bien noir avec un sucre pour mon père, un bol de chocolat chaud pour ma Carlie et un simple bol de céréales pour moi.

Lorsque Charlie descendit, réveillé par l'odeur des pancakes tout chaud, vint s'asseoir à coté de moi. Il voulut s'excuser pour hier, moi aussi à vrai dire nous étions tous les deux fautifs ( il n'aurait pas dû dire ce qu'il avait dit et moi j'aurais pu lui dire plus gentiment, mais j'en ai assez de me faire marcher sur les pieds et que surtout les gens me prenne pour une petite chose sans défense).

- Bella, je ne sais pas comment te le dire mais je…je…

- Suis désolée moi aussi, je n'aurais pas dû te parler ainsi, mais dès qu'une conversation concerne le père de Carlie je m'emporte.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est moi, je ne veux que ton bien et celui de ton enfant.

- Je sais, je t'en suis reconnaissante de toujours être là pour moi et ma fille

Je le pris dans les bras, nos démonstrations affectives devenaient de plus en plus courantes, cela avait commencé lors de ma grossesse, mon père était très protecteur et pour cela ma mère le taquinait avec ça. Elle lui disait :

- _Mais laisse la un peu, elle n'est pas en sucre, elle ne va pas fondre_ !

Ce qui provoquait des fous rires ! Heureusement que j'ai eu le soutien de mes parents lors de cette période qui avait été assez sombre au début.

Nous commencions à déjeuner lorsqu'un bruit nous surpris, genre un grand « BOOM », tel un objet lourd tombant au sol, ce ne pouvait être que ma casse cou de fille.

On se dépêcha, montant les escaliers à grandes enjambés les escaliers menant au premier étage, j'ouvris la porte de ma chambre. Et là, Carlie était à terre, elle avait certainement escaladé son lit pour en sortir et finalement s'était mal débrouillé pour la fin car elle était tombé de tout son poids. Ne sortit de ma bouche que :

- Oh Carlie !

- Tout va bien maman, _me dit-elle en se frottant les mains_. Même pas mal tu vois ! _(« même pas mal » mon œil elle m'avait dit ça les larmes aux yeux)._ Je la pris alors dans mes bras.

_Charlie au pas de la porte me fit avec un grand sourire_ :

- Telle mère, telle fille ! Tu vois elle te ressemble bien plus que tu ne le crois ! Aussi maladroite l'une que l'autre, je te reconnais bien en elle ! _pouffa t-il_

Ma fille et moi froncions les sourcils, ce qui amplifia sa crise de fou-rire. Mais son rire qui était communicatif, nous emporta dans son délire. Et tous trois rigolions à ne pu pouvoir nous arrêter.

Après s'être préparé il était temps de faire ses bagages et partir pour l'aéroport, Charlie voulait absolument nous y accompagner, alors j'appela Angela et Jacob pour se dire de s'attendre devant la porte d'embarquement.

Le temps d'inscrire nos bagages ma fille resta avec son grand-père. Après avoir fini, je retourna auprès d'eux, lorsque je vis une jeune femme parmi la foule d'une grande élégance qui me fit tout de suite penser à ma meilleure amie enfin plutôt ancienne meilleure amie car lorsqu'Edward a décidé de me quitter toute sa famille s'était volatilisée tout comme lui ! Et depuis pas de nouvelles, silence radio !

En les rejoignant, j'aperçu Angela et Jacob auprès d'eux. Ils avaient réussi à nos retrouver malgré toute ce monde. Selon moi le flair de ce dernier devait y être pour quelque chose. Tous les deux se bécotait encore, se qui devenait assez gênant. Une dernière embrassade et une voix nous interpella.

« _Les passagers du vol 511 Airlines en destination de Seattle sont attendu à la porte d'embarquement N9_ »

Une fois dans l'avion, nous primes place et je sentais le sommeil m'emporter. Mon rêve se passait à l'aéroport, je revis cette jeune femme et j'en profita pour bien la regarder, elle ressemblait énormément à Alice, quand soudain je sentis son regard, lui aussi se poser sur moi, puis d'un seul coup changement de tableau nous étions dans la forêt l'endroit même où Edward m'avait emmené pour prononcé ces paroles blessantes et la scène se déroula comme avant, les mêmes gestes, les memes mots si dur à attendre.

En un sursaut je me réveilla les larmes au bord des yeux. Je peux désormais dire en prenant la citation de Publilius" _La douleur de l'âme pèse plus que la souffrance du corps_. "

Carlie me regarda avec compassion puis me fit son sourire qui avait le don de me réconforter, elle m'essuya mes larmes qui avaient finalement coulés sur mes joues. Elle avait cette chaleur en elle qui était apaisante. _Angela me toisa inquiète_ :

- ça va Bella ? Tu as l'air toute chamboulée !

- Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien, juste un mauvais rêve.

J'essayais de paraître convaincante mais je sentais bien en moi cette sensation désagréable que dans quelques temps du changement opéra dans ma vie. Cette vision d'Alice signifiait le futur, la présence d'un ou plusieurs Cullen aussi peut être, et l'apparition d'Edward, qu'est ce que tous cela signifiait ? Une douleur violente fit irruption dans ma poitrine, comme lors du départ d'Edward, me coupa le souffle. Sensation très désagréable.

Le voyage arriva à sa fin. _Et si ce rêve avait raison de moi, et que je les revoyais TOUS et principalement LUI, que ferais-je ? _

Le grand amour, quand il n'y a plus de distance, quand on n'a même plus besoin de poser une question parce que la réponse est déjà en soi et en l'autre. (de Victor-Lévy Beaulieu).


	5. Retour chez nous

A l'arrivée de l'avion, nous avons récupérer nos bagages puis avions sautées dans un taxi direction le quartier des « sangs roses ».

Drôle de nom en effet lors du remplacement du panneau indiquant le nom de notre charmant quartier très fleurie principalement de fleurs roses, rouges et de rosiers de même tons, une faute d'orthographe s'y était glissée, le nom initial était normalement « cent roses » dont le nom remontait dans l'histoire, racontant que pour une demande en mariage un jeune damoiseau avait demandé à l'élu de son cœur sa main dans ce quartier où il avait fait mettre dans toute l'allée des roses pour charmer son aimée. Et bien sûr, elle accepta avec l'autorisation de ses parents et vécurent heureux avec beaucoup de beaux enfants.

"_Pourquoi la vie n'est-elle pas aussi simple ?"_

Une fois rentrés, quel soulagement :

- Que c'est bon de rentrer chez soi ! _fis-je en m'affalant sur le canapé où Carlie et Angela me rejoignit_.

- Il me manque déjà ! _m'avait avoué Angela_ (allusion faite à son Jacob car oui ce n'était plus « mon Jacob » mais le sien, la roue tourne!)

Notre appartement était assez grand et très spacieux bien placé dans la ville, donc super situation géographique et très pratique. Le loyer aurait dû être exorbitant, mais non, Phil nous demandait pas grand-chose, un petit loyer et surtout d'y prendre grand soin.

{_Je travaillais rarement à coté à part quelques heures de babysitting par-ci par-là, faut dire que j'avais assez d'expérience dans ce domaine. Mais je souhaitais profiter un maximum du temps que je pouvais passer avec Carlie, je ne souhaitais pas qu'elle est un manque affectif, déjà qu'il manquait la présence de son père, ce n'était pas le moment de rajouter « absence trop fréquente de sa mère » à mes futurs reproches lors de sa crise d'ado. Mieux vaut être prévoyante !}_

Je parvenais à le payer ainsi que diverses factures comme celles concernant les courses misent en communs avec Angela, grâce aux primes reçu lors de mes stages étant assez fréquent. Je ne parvenais pas à beaucoup économiser car la vie d'étudiante est dure mais lorsqu'on a des responsabilités de maman c'est tout de suite multiplier la difficulté.

La vie est cher, mais avec un enfant c'est encore pire ; loin de moi l'idée de penser que s'y j'avais fait un autre choix que celui de garder mon enfant aurait été plus simple. Au contraire garder ma fille a été un choix qui s'est fait tout naturellement et penser à l'avortement ne m'a pas effleuré, je savais juste que ça serait compliqué. C'est en voyant mon enfant à sa naissance que toutes mes craintes s'étaient envolées avec mes douleurs.

De notre appartement nous étions fières, c'était un endroit assez serein et apaisant. Notre « chez-nous » était lumineux, décoré par nos soins à toutes les trois ! Des teintes pêches et crème pour l'entrée et le couloir. Notre salon lui, était couleurs marron glacé et bleu ciel, très bien équipé que ça soit en ameublement qu'en équipement moderne. Notre cuisine bien aménagée idéale pour de la grande cuisine. Notre grande salle de bain, équipé de douche et baignoire ainsi que des toilettes avaient de teinte bleuté et blanche, nous donnant un sentiment de bien être. Nous avions 3 chambres, chacune la sienne. Celle d'Angela était de teintes vertes (renvoyant à la verdure de Forks) ainsi qu'une très belle frise avec des loups (pas la peine de savoir pourquoi, elle l'avait customisé ainsi !). La mienne était dans les teintes mauve/ lilas, et celle de Carlie pas compliquée : stéréotypes de la chambre de petite fille : meuble blancs et couleur rose bonbon.

Plus le temps passait, plus j'avais l'impression que Carlie ne ressemblait pas au enfant de son âge parfois trop mature et maligne. Je me fais peut-être des idées comme toutes les mamans, je suis néanmoins fière d'avoir une enfant comme la mienne, je suis consciente de l'effet qu'elle fait et même d'attirer l'envie des autres. Ceci lui venait de son père, elle, elle ne peut passer inaperçu mais elle s'en fiche.

Je sortis de ma rêverie et décida d'aller défaire nos valises. Lorsque le téléphone sonna, Angela décrocha au grand-dame de Carlie, qui boudait, elle adorait répondre au téléphone.

- Oui, allo… ah bonjour…Oui je vous la passe. _Elle posa une main sur le combiné et m'appela_ :

- Bella, ta mère au téléphone, elle souhaite te parler !

- Oui, maman, comment tu vas…et Phil ? Comment se passe son nouveau poste en tant que coach ? ça lui plait ?...Quoi vous rester à Philadelphie, ce n'est pas à coté. Mais si tu es heureuse alors je le suis pour toi ! Déjà plus de forfait! Bon bah, n'oublie pas que jt'aime …oh maman s'il te plait je ne suis plus un bébé depuis que moi-même j'en ai eu un ! (_elle avait un peu de mal avec ça ! elle m'appelait toujours son bébé !) finis-je par dire en rigolant._

La conversation se termina brutalement lorsqu'un bip retentit, coupant ainsi toute discussion entre ma mère et moi. Olala, Renée et la technologie ça fait au moins deux si ce n'est plus !

Le temps était passé très vite heureusement que ma dévouée colocataire avait préparée à manger : des pâtes à la bolognaise. Car même si nous étions arrivées à 17h, le temps de tout ranger, préparer les affaires pour le lendemain, 19h30 était vite arrivé. Ma fille mangea difficilement le voyage l'avait épuisé puis direction la douche, et un bisou pour dire bonne nuit à Angela, et hop au lit.

Je lui fis un gros câlin, l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, j'éteignis ensuite la lumière, ce soir pas d'histoire non plus. Après vérification à 20H10, elle était dans les bras de morfée.

Angela regardait la télé, elle révisait ses cours de journalisme pour le lendemain. _Elle remarqua mon air fatigué_ :

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher et réviser cette interro dont tu m'as parlé que demain matin !

- Une interro…mais quel interro ?

- Celle dont tu m'as parlé, sur ton œuvre de Shakespeare, je crois…

- Oh non, mince je l'avais zappé celle là ! Tanpis je parlerai de celle de Roméo et Juliette un grand classique même si je détestais prendre le même sujet que les autres cette histoire je la connaissais bien elle fait partie de mes classiques, _et concernant les histoires d'amours torturées, j'en connaissais quelque chose_ !

Je remercia malgré tout Angela et alla me coucher. En omettant un petit détail, mettre mon réveil pour demain.

Au fond de moi, je sentais que j'oubliais quelques chose, j'en étais persuadé, mais la fatigue l'emporta et puis je verrais ça demain ! C'est sans difficulté que mes yeux se fermèrent me plongeant dans mes rêves.


	6. J'aurais dû rester couchée

J'entendais des bruits de pas très pressés, c'était ceux d'Angela. Plus elle essayait de faire le moins de bruits possible et pire c'était.

Elle vint frapper à ma porte :

- Entre ! _Avais-je dis d'une faible voix_

- Je suis désolée, mais je dois y aller j'ai oubliée que j'avais un cours reporté pour 08h_. _Mais tu ne voulais pas te lever plus tôt pour préparer ton interro ?

- Oh oui merci t'inquiète ! ça va le faire !

Mais une fois la porte refermée, je me pressa de remettre ma couette sur la tête, « trop dur ce matin allez encore quelques minutes, ce n'est pas ça qui fera de mal ! » _m'étais-je dis sans la moindre culpabilité._

En plus _j'étais confiante_, « si je me rendormais mon réveil me rappellerai à l'ordre, pas de quoi se faire du mauvais sang, un peu de sommeil en plus me fera que du bien !».

Pas sûr, si j'avais su la mauvaise journée que je passerai, je n'aurai pas tenté le diable.

D'un seul coup, une chose bondit sur moi, j'aperçu dans la pénombre une petite forme sur moi dont les cheveux rassemblé en couette caressait mon visage : s'était préparé comme une grande, intérieurement ça me fit un p'tit pincement « mon bébé grandit trop vite ».

Carlie me ramena vite à la réalité.

- Allez maman, debout y'a école, on va être en retard !

- J'arrive, j'arrive !

Elle me resauta dessus et me chatouilla, ce que je lui rendit en retour bien évidement. En l'espace d'un instant, je comprenais que je m'étais pas assoupi légèrement mais plutôt rendormi profondément cette hypothèse se révélant vraie lorsque j'alluma la lumière, lueur difficile à supporter pour mes yeux encore endormis ; et regarda attentivement mon réveil.

Et là, je fis un bond hors du lit, 8h45, je fus prise de panique, demanda ainsi à ma fille de filer s'habiller en vitesse, ce qui la fit bien rigoler

- Mais maman, je suis déjà habillée, regarde, j'ai mis les affaires que tu m'avais préparé hier soir !

C'est sûr, là j'étais vraiment dans les choux ! Je mis les premières affaires qui me tomba sous la main : un jean et d'un p'tit top détente bleu nuit, mais dès que j'ouvris la brique de lait pour préparer le p'tit déjeuner à Carlie, j'appuya certainement trop dessus car une seconde après hop , tous sur moi ! rien par terre, non ce sont mes vêtements qui ont tous pris !

{Je le savais j'aurai dû rester couché ! Une bonne journée s'annonce !}

Une fois son bol donné, direction ma penderie, et pris une robe en jean cintrée, un leggins blanc, un gilet assorti je déposa vite fait tout ça dans la salle de bain, pendant ce temps ma fille regardait les dessins animés, je pris une douche très rapide, puis dernières finissions les cheveux, puis légère touche de maquillage, crayon pour souligner mes yeux, un peu de blush pour me donner un teint moins « cachet d'aspirine », p'tite touche de parfum.

Je ferma la porte prête à partir je fis ma check-list, « téléphone fait, clé,.. » ? J'oubliai quelque chose…

- MAMAN !

« Mince quelle mère indigne mais où ai-je la tête ? »

Je rouvris la porte et la vis devant, elle me fendit le cœur je la pris dans mes bras et m'excusa pleins de fois, J'étais sur le point de refermer la porte quand Carlie me rappela à l'ordre :

- Maman, nos cartables !

- Oh, non heureusement que t'es là toi !

Nous sommes rapidement montées en voiture, j'attachais bien Carlie sur son rehausseur, la sécurité au volant surtout quand ma fille était à l'intérieure était important, vu que je suis maladroite de bonnes précautions valent mieux qu'une !

Je la déposa à l'école à 09h30 soit avec ½ heure de retard. Quant à mon cours de 09h tant pis j'irai au prochain. J'arriva au cours suivant, quand en m'installant à ma place, une peste faisant partie de presque tous mes cours, ayant une soif de jalousie importante, vint à ma rencontre accompagnée de ses « potiches » (filles n'ayant aucune volonté, jouant les meubles) :

- Salut Isabella, désolée de te décevoir ma chère, mais tu n'as pas raté l'interrogation du cours précédant, car vu ton absence j'ai pensé que ce serait plus judicieux de la reporter à 15h aujourd'hui. Tu ne peux te permettre de raté ça ! _fit-elle ironiquement accompagnée de gloussement de la part de sa cour autour d'elle._

{Mais elle n'aurait pas pu se taire celle là !quelle c***e celle- là, mais si elle croit que je l'ai raté exprès, elle verra bien ma note, moi j'aurais une note qui prouve mon travail, mes valeurs alors qu'elle avec la fortune de ses parents elle s'achète les profs et surtout ces notes !Ce qui prouve qu'elle ne vaut rien, non ce n'est pas être méchante de dire ça c'est juste être réaliste!}

- Oh merci, ta bonté te perdra! _lui dis-je sur un ton tout aussi ironique qu'elle !_

A notre pause, je suis allée voir notre prof de littérature (cours précédant que j'avais manqué) pour m'excuser de mon absence. Il paraissait compréhensif, il connaissait ma situation et en plus ce ne fut que l'une des rares fois où j'ai raté ses cours.

La sonnerie retentit, direction cours de philosophie. Le prof disserta seul sur le sujet : le pardon peut il toujours être donné ?

{C'est pas possible ils se sont donné le mot, tous me rappel E****d, rien qu'en pensant à son nom je frissonna. Au moins ce sujet m'intéressait vraiment, car j'avais mon avis dessus et d'avoir celui des autres peut nous ouvrir d'autres points de vue et/ou nous conforter dans notre choix}

Le prof fut interrompu par le principal adjoint de l'établissement, qui m'appela et me demanda de sortir.{ Tous les regards étaient sur moi, je détestais ça !Moi qui adorait me fondre dans la masse, là c'était raté! J'esperai surtout à cet instant pas me ramasser devant tout le monde comme à mon habitude qui depuis ne s'était pas renouvellé, je croise les doigts pour que ça continue! }

Il m'informa que ma fille avait eu un problème à l'école et qu'elle avait été amenée à l'hôpital du centre ville, pour la soigner. _Un air terrifié se lisait sur mon visage_

- Rassurez vous Mademoiselle, apparemment rien d'inquiétant, mais si vous le souhaitez la rejoindre, il vous est possible de le faire.

- Oh merci, merci beaucoup !

- Vous savez j'ai connu ça moi aussi, des enfants turbulent. Alors n'ayez aucune crainte !

- Merci encore, mais sachez que ma fille est d'habitude une enfant très calme et loin d'être turbulente.

- Vous savez, on pense tous ça au début ! Allez-y !

Ses paroles sont loin d'être rassurantes! S'il a crut bien faire c'est raté, je suis encore plus angoissée!{Ma fille turbulente, impossible ! Depuis qu'elle est née, elle a toujours été sage, sous cette apparence de petit ange se cacherait-il un petit démon, non impensable !!Mais qu'a-t-il pu se passer ?}

°°*°°*°°*°°*°°

**Alors qu'en pensez vous? Vous inquiétez pas la rencontre avec les Cullen arrive mais il faut savoir être patient! P'tit proverbe: "qui se hate reste en chemin" (Vouloir aller trop vite, c'est prendre le risque de devoir s'arrêter égaré ou épuisé sans avoir pu atteindre son objectif).**


	7. Direction l'hôpital

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'ai essayé d'en faire paraître un chaque jour mais là mes idées s'amenuisent à cause des révisions pour le bac, alors je tiens à vous prévenir que je vais peut être espacé mes temps de publication mais pas dans l'immédiat alors rassuré vous !

En espérant qu'elle vous plaise toujours autant voici la suite !

°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital me parut interminable. La dernière fois que j'y avais été, remonte à la naissance de Carlie, j'en garde pas un très bon souvenir (on peut penser que la naissance est le plus beau jour dans la vie d'une femme, ouai bah ça ce n'est pas une généralité car y'en a qui ont la chance de ne pas souffrir ou qui ont le droit à la péridurale, ou même un accouchement éclaire, ce ne fut pas mon cas !) Mais je ne regrette vraiment pas d'être passée par là car j'ai la satisfaction d'avoir accomplie la plus belle chose dans ma vie : mon enfant !

Dès mon arrivée, je me rua à l'accueil, où une jeune fille blonde s'empressa de me renseigner.

Bonjour, je viens pour ma fille, son nom est Carlie Swan, elle a été emmené par sa maitresse d'école Melle Anderson.

Très bien, veuillez patienter un instant je vous prie… (_elle chercha dans la base de données de l'hôpita_l)… voilà j'ai trouvé Carlie Swan, lit n° 13 salle B

Merci, mais pourriez vous m'en dire un peu plus sur son état, le fait qu'elle soit ici ?

Je suis désolée mais je n'en sais pas plus, mais le médecin qui s'en occupe se fera un plaisir de répondre au moindre de vous questions, il vous expliquera bien mieux que moi ! C'est le Dr Sandovan.

Je me dirigea rapidement vers cette salle, où les lits étaient tous alignés et séparés par un simple rideau, pour un minimum d'intimité et de calme. Cette odeur des hôpitaux, je n'arriverai pas à mis faire, tout comme chez le dentiste !

Je cherchais le lit n° 13, quand Melle Anderson arrivait, elle s'avança vers moi. Elle me désigna le lit de Carlie tout au fond de la pièce. Une fois, face à elle, je pu reprendre mon souffle, j'avais tellement eu peur que ça soit plus grave que pour me soulager je la serra dans mes bras. Mais fus stopper par _une plainte venant de ma fille_ :

Aïe, maman tu me fais mal et en plus tu vas m'étouffer !

En effet, elle avait un beau plâtre au poignet droit.

T'as vu maman, tu pourras te faire des penses bêtes dessus ! Mais pas trop non plus car je ne pourrais les lires, c'est trop dur, je suis trop petite !

« Trop petite » voyez vous ça ma chère, d'habitude j'ai toujours le droit à la maison à « mais maman je suis grande maintenant » _lui dis-je en l'imitant ce qui nous fis bien rire. _

Mais derrière moi se trouver sa maitresse droite comme un « i », les cheveux tirés en un chignon, des lunettes de style fond de bouteille, enfin bon en bref elle n'a pas été gâté par la nature ! Elle ne se dérida pas. Elle s'éclaircissait la gorge, ce qui mit un terme à notre fou-rire.

Mais ça va tu n'as pas trop mal ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

Pour répondre à vos questions Melle Swan, votre fille s'est attaquée à Amy, une gentille petite sans histoire et regardez ce qu'elle lui a fait !

Elle tira le rideau se trouvant à droite, nous dévoilant ainsi une fillette avec le visage légèrement tuméfié et ayant un pansement en forme de croix sur le nez.

Je retenu un sourire, ce n'était pas drôle mais à la voir elle avait tout l'air d'être une peste qui s'est fait mettre les choses au clair. Elle était blonde les cheveux bouclés, des yeux bleu-gris. L'air assez renfrogné vu la tête qu'elle avait c'était prévisible.

{Elle ne doit pas avoir l'habitude de se prendre une bonne correction, mais il fallait que ça soit mon p'tit ange qui s'en soit occupé ! Je n'avais pas besoin de ça en ce moment !}

Elle lui a cassé le nez ! En lui donnant un coup de poing ! Pour cela un rendez vous s'impose demain soir après l'école ! ça vous vas ?…très bien ! _(elle ne m'avait même pas laissé le temps de donner la réponse)_

Oh mais Carlie n'est pas du genre à être violente, vous le savez bien.

Ecoutez, le résultat est bien là sous nos yeux, elle lui a littéralement cassé le nez lui abimant ainsi sa si jolie frimousse. Son père et vous devriez lui apprendre les bonnes manières car s'attaqué à une plus faible que soi est « petit !

{Mais pour qui elle se prend celle-là ! pour me dire ce que je dois faire et surtout la façon dont élever mon enfant. Quelle grognace !! Je me retins de lui dire ça, je serai les dents car j'y savais dit ça, cela aurait fait mauvaise impression, je dois me comporter comme une adulte, pas facile ! En plus de ça, le fait qu'elle est précisée le père de Carlie me donna encore plus envie de sortir de mes gons ! Elle n'était pas obligé de me le rappeler son absence.

Bon on se voit demain alors, je payerai les frais médicaux pour Amy s'il le faut. A demain

Mais pour que Carlie lui ai fait ça, elle a dû bien la chercher. Mon regard se posa sur ma fille baissant sa tête, signe qu'elle n'était pas disposée à m'expliquer la raison de son comportement.

Nous sortîmes de la salle afin de trouver le médecin qui se trouva dans le couloir, il reconnut Carlie et vint nous rejoindre. Les présentations faite ils nous emmena dans son cabinet de consultation deux portes plus loin, il me montra les radios de ma fille, radius cassé net signe d'un coup violent. Il me donna quelques recommandations, des médicaments à acheter contre la douleur…Après avoir signée une décharge, saluer le médecin et le remercier, direction la voiture, Carlie était silencieuse seule une phrase sortit de sa bouche

Désolée maman !

Malgré mes nombreuses questions afin de connaître la cause d'un tel comportement, j'avais beau lui poser toutes les questions possibles, rien elle resta muette de toutes phrases.

A son arrivée dans l'appartement où se trouvait Angela car elle terminait plus tôt, Carlie lui fis un p'tit bonjour puis alla dans sa chambre. Elle savait que si elle ne me disait rien elle serait punie.

_Angela inquiète_ :

Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Mais vous rentrés tôt aujourd'hui ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi ! Et c'est quoi se plâtre ?...

J'ai été appelé en plein cours pour la retrouver à l'hôpital, elle a simplement cassé la figure à une de ses camarades de classes, et elle ne veut pas me dire pourquoi !

Ce n'est pas son habitude d'être agressive, la seule fois que je l'ai vu se défendre c'était quand elle a mordu Jacob, mais l'avait bien cherché !

Quoi !!

Non t'inquiète pas il la tenait trop fermement alors en se débâtant la seule solution le pincer ou le mordre, c'était bien fait pour lui il avait juste une marque de dent mais il l'avait cherché et elle s'était tout de suite excusé, ce n'était pas volontaire ! Tu sais Bella, elle a peut être besoin d'une présence masculine, un père par exemple…

Oh non Angela pas toi non plus ! Je… je ne peux pas, je n'arrive pas à tourner la page c'est plus fort que moi _lui avouai-je avec les larmes au bord des yeux_.

Excuse moi, je n'aurais pas dû, on ne parle jamais de lui, mais un jour ou l'autre, elle te demandera des explications à propos de son père. Il faut t'y préparer car elle aura certainement pleins de questions : le fait de ne pas l'avoir cherché, les raisons de son départ, le fait de pas lui avoir dit… »

Je n'écoutait même plus, le doit béant à la place de mon cœur me faisait atrocement souffrir. En général, ma fille apaisait cette douleur mais là, elle était plutôt l'unes des origines.

Bah merci Angela, là maintenant je me sent vraiment mieux, merci de ton soutien et de ta compassion _lui fis-je avec un p'tit air ironique et en me mordant ma lèvre inférieur _(habitude montrant ma nervosité_). _Ce qui la fit tomber dans une crise de fou rire.

Mais en repensant à notre conversation, je devais avouer qu'elle n'avait pas tord.

Il allait être l'heure de manger, j'allais chercher Carlie toujours dans sa chambre. Mais elle s'était endormie sur son lit tel un ange. Plus je la regardais plus je revoyais son père (me faisant ressentie un mélange de bonheur et de douleur).

Je ne pu m'empêcher de me demander :

Et si son père avait été là qu'aurait-il fait ? L'aurait-il harcelé de questions ?

Va- t-elle m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est réellement passée ?...Des questions sans réponses (enfin peut-être… !


	8. Semaine éclaire

Cette semaine défila extrêmement vite. Le lendemain du retour de l'hôpital, j'avais eu par des amis le récapitulatif de mes devoirs, je croulais sous une pile de devoirs en retard ! {Heureusement que je n'ais raté qu'une petite journée de cours sinon je n'imagine pas ce qu'il m'attendrait !}

Le soir même rendez vous avec Melle Anderson, ce qui ne me réjouissait vraiment pas, avec elle les minutes étaient des heures, nous avions la chance d'être au rez de chaussée car vu que nous étions installées toutes les trois près d'une vitre j'aurais eu envie de me jeté par la fenêtre tant discuter avec elle était ennuyeux à Mourir !! Ça avait commencé par les politesses de base, puis elle avait enchainé sur son rôle de professeur (ce qui ne m'intéressait pas du tout).

Alors en clair cette « mise au point » selon elle, fut très long mais surtout très, très chiant !

J'ai tenu bon grâce à mon self-control, car malgré le baratin qu'elle me sortait, je percevais des brides de phrases qui avaient le don de m'énerver :

« Vous devriez apprendre ci…et ça à votre fille…son père et vous, devriez…mais elle a bien un père quand même… »

{Si ma fille avait un père ? bah non elle est l'immaculée conception !}

Et blablabla… {Vraiment soulante}. Je n'avais qu'une envie de mettre un terme à son monologue auquel je ne répondais que par signe de tête, Carlie tellement passionnée par la conversation qu'elle s'était endormie sur sa table.

Quand enfin ce fut terminé, le train-train habituel reprenait place : amener Carlie, la chercher à l'école, mes cours, lui faire ses devoirs, faire les miens, cuisine, ménages, taches domestiques et surtout garder du temps pour ma fille, qui m'avait toujours rien dit à propos des motifs l'ayant poussé à frapper la p'tite Amy.

Elle ne se plaignait jamais, même le fait d'avoir un plâtre au poignet qui n'était pas très esthétique et surtout pas pratique elle ne râlait pas, c'est comme si elle acceptait une punition sans broncher. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas son attitude en plus depuis quelques jours elle semblait triste et son air enjoué avait disparus ce qui me manquait.

Avec Angela, on avait essayé de nombreuses choses afin qu'elle nous révèle la raison de son comportement : la punir, être compréhensives, gentille, autoritaire, sévère…mais rien ne s'avéra donner des résultats positifs.

Mais le samedi matin, pas d'école et pas de cours ouf ! Carlie se plaignit de son poignet, elle ressentait une douleur comme si son plâtre la serrait de trop, je lui donna alors de l'eferalgan, mais rien ça la gênait. J'avais prévue une p'tite grasse mat' jusqu'à 9h30 (eh oui avec un enfant mieux faut pas être une grande dormeuse, enfin surtout avec Carlie).

Alors finalement on retourna à l'hôpital, je pris soin de ne pas oublier les radios ainsi que le carnet de santé, que je mis dans mon grand sac, derrière avec Carlie qui s'empressa comme à son habitude d'y jeter un œil, son carnet de santé lui plaisait bien. Elle le feuilleta.

Une fois arrivée, je demanda à l'accueil, c'était la même hôtesse (_elle me reconnut ainsi que Carlie) :_

Bonjour Mesdemoiselles Swan, alors comment va notre petite boxeuse préférée ?

Au moins ça, ça faisait sourire Carlie, on aurait dit qu'elle avait retrouvé le mode d'emploi pour faire un simple sourire.

Bonjour, je souhaiterai savoir s'il est possible de voir le Dr Sandovan, le médecin ayant pris en charge ma fille.

Oh, désolée, je suis au regret de vous informez que le Docteur Sandovan ne pourra vous recevoir c'est son jour de congé. Mais je peux vous envoyer vers un de ses charmant collègue (_m'avait elle dit en poussant un soupir qui en disait long_), je vous propose d'aller l'attendre dans une des salle de consultation où vous emmènera Daphnée l'infirmière ici présente…. (elle l'interpella, et lui expliqua ce qu'elle devait faire)

Oh bien sûr suivez-moi, nous allons dans la salle n° 7

Elle nous emboita le pas, Carlie et moi la suivions tranquillement et là ma fille me donna la main, ça me fit chaud au cœur car depuis quelques jours c'était un peu tendu entre nous.

Cette infirmière était très gentille et avait un physique de rêve (elle avait un léger air à Rosalie, je parle bien entendu du physique car du côté affectif cette dernière était aussi douce qu'un oursin, avec moi du moins, en général !)

Elle fit s'installer, Carlie sur le lit _qui balançait ses pieds signe d'impatience_

Maman, tu crois qu'on va m'enlever cette chose horrible me servant de plâtre _? m'a-t-elle dit en ayant son air malicieux qui me manquait tant !_

Chérie, c'est trop récent, il faut laisser les choses se reconstruire petit à petit et sache que la patience …

…est une vertu, oui je sais, mais j'ai pu mal dans mon poignet, c'est seulement que ça me sert trop, ça m'étoufferai presque.

Elle me fera toujours rire ! L'infirmière avec elle aussi un grand sourire aux lèvres me demanda son carnet de santé. Je regardais dans mon sac et rien.

{Ce n'est pas possible je suis sur de l'avoir mis dans mon sac, je ne suis pas folle !}Et mon regarda alla se poser sur ma fille qui me répondit « oups », d'accord il est dans la voiture !

Je laissa ma fille avec l'infirmière, et me dépêcha de retourner à la voiture, en évitant de me ramasser dans l'escalier menant au parking, car même si il y avait que quelques personnes, il se trouvait que dans ce parking il y avait des caméras de surveillance !

Le carnet était bien sur le siège arrière. {Les mauvaises manies de ma fille, me rendront chèvre si ça continue !}

Je repris ma course jusqu'à l'entrée, j'étais à bout de souffle, je m'arrêta un instant afin de reprendre une bouffée d'oxygène. J'arriva face à la porte où renfermait mon cœur : Carlie. Un drôle de pressentiment m'envahit, comme si ma vie allait connaître un bouleversement significatif.

{Allez ce n'est rien, Carlie doit m'attendre, allez j'ouvre}

Je pris une grande respiration comme un athlète se préparant pour une compétition, ce qui à vrai dire ne servi à rien.

Appuyer et pousser la poignée fut difficile mais rien comparé au choc qui venait de se produire !

°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*

**Désolé, s'il est un peu court mais les suivants sont beaucoup plus longs ! Alors pronostic ? Peut être que je vous mets sur une fausse piste comme dans certains moments de ma fanfic !**


	9. Rencontre inattendue

**Et voilà la rencontre tant attendu avec l'un des Cullen alors Carlisle ou Edward ?**

**Vous verrez ça mais je ne vous laisse pas plus attendre ça serait trop sadique de ma part, alors je pense à vous mes pauvres lecteurs qui attendent ça depuis le début ma fanfic ! Sans oublier un grand merci à tous, pour vos reviews !!!**

_Rappel: Je pris une grande respiration comme un athlète se préparant pour une compétition, ce qui à vrai dire ne servi à rien._

_Appuyer et pousser la poignée fut difficile mais rien comparé au __choc__ qui venait de se produire ! _

°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*

Je fus vraiment surprise de le revoir, j'étais à la fois heureuse et en colère/ pleine de rancœur à cause de ces années de silence.

Il était de dos et parlait avec…ma fille ! Le contre coup était dur à encaissé. Je n'avais qu'une envie faire demi-tour quand je compris qu'il lisait la fiche médical de Carlie.

Elle avait l'air de l'apprécier car je pu apercevoir dans son regard une sorte d'admiration. Ah ces vampires ils savent nous subjugué nous simple humains sans défenses.

J'étais comme statique à l'entrée, quand l'infirmière se retourna et fit :

- Dr Cullen, la mère de la patiente est là !

{Oh la traitre ! Moi qui l'aimait bien elle a énormément chuté dans mon estime} Cette phrase réunit en un sourire lui étant destiné à cette sympathique infirmière !

J'aurais pu penser qu'il se serait retourné, mais non rien. Alors que ma fille faisait de grands sourires mettant destiné.

- Tu peux approcher Bella je ne vais pas te manger ! _dit il avec son air habituel_ {suivit d'un sourire qui en disait long genre « ça fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir », Carlisle faisant de l'humour, oui j'avais raté pas mal d'épisode}

Désormais impossible de prendre mes jambes à mon cou ! Mais que pouvais-je bien lui dire ? « Salut Carlisle, ça roule ? Quoi de beau depuis 4 ans, …oh moi pas grand-chose à part que je suis maman ! »J'avais opté finalement pour :

- « Bonjour _» avais-je dis d'un ton timide_

- Alors_, reprit-il_, tu es maman ?

- Oui, vous venez de faire sa connaissance avec elle.

- En effet, elle m'a tout raconté.

{« Tout », qu'est ce qu'il veut dire par là ? Elle ne lui a pas dit que je enfin nous habitions à Seattle et surtout qu'elle ne connaît pas son papa,…non elle n'a pas pu dire ça ! d'habitude elle ne parle pas aux inconnus. }

- Elle a de la force, _continua t-il_, pour casser le nez de quelqu'un il faut de la force, mais une force mal répartit pour s'être cassé le poignet ensuite comme je peux le constater sur sa fiche médical, ça remonte à…lundi ! Mais était-ce bien cassé, une attelle aurait elle pas était plutôt préférable ? Aurais-tu amené les radios ?

Je les avais dans mon sac avant de venir, mais je ne souhaitais pas lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, car plus le temps passait plus j'avais des doutes et des soupçons.

- Une attelle bonne question ? _Avais-je répondu en faisant l'ignorante_. En espérant qu'il ne perçoive pas mon mensonge car je n'étais pas une pro dans cette technique !

Cela faisait qu'une petite semaine que Carlie s'était blessée, pas assez long pour que son os : son radius se soit ressoudé en un rien de temps. Enfin pour nous, simple humains.

- Je vais lui faire des analyses pour être sur que tout va bien et…

- Je ne pense pas que ça soit vraiment nécessaire.

- Ah tu m'avais caché que tu avais un diplôme de médecin _dit-il avec un brin d'humour_

- Qui sait ? Je suis sa mère, je sais donc ce qu'il lui faut ou non. _(il m'avait touché au vif, donc je lui avais répondu sur la défensive)_

L'infirmière qui s'était absenté pour nous laisser discuté, était revenue afin d'accompagner Carlie dans une salle où un médecin l'attendait pour lui enlever son plâtre.

- Tu peux la suivre, jolie demoiselle, ta maman reste là avec moi et si tu es sage une sucette t'attendra !

Y a pas à dire il savait parler aux enfants et notamment à elle !

En partant elle fit un p'tit signe de la main mais finalement elle fit une petite course et vint m'embrasser sur la joue.

Me retrouver seule avec Carlisle me fit un peu bizarre. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, j'avais beaucoup de questions mais comment faire pour les introduire ? Et finalement il entama une conversation banale et on parla de tout et de rien. Au fond de moi je savais qu'il savait qui était le père de Carlie, quand on la regardait bien ce n'était pas compliqué à deviner !

Il me parlait comme avant, sans gène particulière, ça rappelait de bons souvenirs au moins car Carlisle avait toujours était protecteur envers moi, il se comportait comme un père très différents de la relation que j'avais pu avoir avec le mien.

Et là, il m'avoua :

- Tu nous as beaucoup manqué ! A tous précisa t-il !

- Mais pourquoi m'avoir laissée ?

- Il est normal que tu ais de nombreuses questions, mais tu dois savoir que certaines n'auront de réponses que de la part d'Edward. Mais sache que nous avons suivi son choix, qui n'était pas le notre, il s'y est mal pris son but était de te protéger.

J'avais envie de lui dire tous ce que j'avais sur le cœur mais je ne pu m'y résoudre. J'examinai sa mimique faciale qui traduisait ce sentiment humain étant l'un des seuls mal à pouvoir blesser les vampires : la culpabilité. Ils m'avaient tous fait énormément de mal mais je ne pu m'empêcher de demander :

- Et les autres, ils vont bien ?

Il parut étonné de ma question, s'attendant surement que je lui déballe tous ce que j'avais en moi.

- Nous, nous sommes installés à Seattle récemment,…il serait préférable de discuter de tout ça au calme…

- Euh, je ne sais pas…

- Tu as des questions, que nous, nous pouvons répondre…et cela ferait très plaisir à Esmée de te revoir enfin ! Je termine à 13h. Si tu veux tu me rejoins ici et puis tu me suis en voiture. Comme ça dès que tu veux rentrer personne ne t'empêchera. Je ne veux pas te forcer mais ça me ferait très plaisir ainsi qu'à Esmée !

J'avais vraiment envie d'avoir des réponses. Et je dois être honnête, ils me manquent tous terriblement à leur façon :

°Carlisle, son coté paternel

°Esmée, sa chaleur maternelle, générosité…

°Emmett, son coté taquin et gros nounours

°Rosalie, son indifférence à mon égard révélant son envie de me voir malgré tout heureuse de la « chance d'être humaine »

°Jasper, son côté calme et désireux de faire tout bien

°Alice, ah Alice ! je pourrais en faire une dissertation sur elle, c'était ma meilleure amie, ma confidente=ma sœur de cœur, j'aimais sa joie de vivre, son coté mutin…

°Et Edward, malgré la souffrance qu'il m'a donné ce n'est rien comparé à la joie qu'il m'a apporté et surtout cet être qu'il m'a donné (me gardant en vie, pour qui je me bats chaque jour : ma fille) en résumant je ressentais toujours qu'elle que chose pour lui c'était inconditionnel et irrévocable !

- Tout le monde sera là ? Car je ne veux pas recréer des problèmes _(allusion faite à ma fête d'anniversaire lors de mes 18 ans)._

- Nous sommes seuls avec Esmée en ce moment, on t'expliquera ça plus tard à la maison, enfin si tu le souhaite bien sûr ! Il m'écrivit l'adresse sur un papier puis au verso de cette feuille un plan « tout ça au cas où » _avait-il mentionné_

Je n'avais qu'une envie voir arriver 13h. Pour pouvoir la retrouver, Esmée cette deuxième mère. Ainsi que d'obtenir certaines réponses à mes questions.

- Oui, merci alors peut être à tout à l'heure (je ne voulais pas lui montrer que je voulais absolument me retrouver au près d'eux au cas où ça passerait pour un signe de faiblesse)

C'est à ce moment là que Carlie fit son apparition, son poignet droit à nouveau nu et libre.

Nous nous sommes fit un léger « au revoir » de la main et Carlie lui fit son p'tit sourire ravageur après qu'il lui ai donné une sucette. C'était certain qu'il était émerveillé par elle. Elle savait s'y prendre, tout comme son père !

En allant à la voiture, je regarda ma montre qui affichait 12h, plus qu'une heure à attendre. Pour éviter d'être en retard, j'emmena Carlie manger à un fast-food, rarement mais elle adorait ça. « Faut pas abuser des bonnes choses ». Je ne mangea pas grand-chose tant l'impatience prenait part de moi. J'avais pas mal de question en tête qui restait en suspend. Le fait de ne pas cesser de regarder ma montre, je sentais le stress monter. L'heure était proche. Je ne tenais pas être en retard, alors nous sommes partis en avance afin de faire face à toutes sortes d'imprévus (routes bouchées,…).

Nous attendions Carlisle de pieds ferme à la sortie de l'hôpital.

A voir l'air qu'il avait, il affichait la surprise de nous voir l'attendre. Peut être avait-il pensé que j'hésiterai à prendre en compte cette proposition d'invitation. Mais il était ravi :

- Alors prête ?

S'il savait à quel point !!


	10. Retrouvailles

**Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps mais entre l'hopital,babysitting et révisions pour le bac je n'ais plus de temps!J'espere que ces retrouvailles vous plairont mais ce n'est pas fini! Des rebondissements sont proches!**

***°°*°°*°°*°°***

Je suivais de près la voiture de Carlisle, nous avons emprunté de petits chemins traversant une magnifique foret reculée de la ville, quelle bouffée d'air frais rappelant ma bourgade préférée : Forks bien sûr !

Il commença à ralentir, et se gara face à la porte du garage d'une somptueuse villa, faut avouer qu'ils avaient toujours eu bon gout, en matière de belles choses ! Je tiens à préciser !

La maison était bien exposée, mais surtout à l'abri des regards indiscrets parfait pour mener une vie tranquille. La demeure avait un air très accueillant et malgré tout un coté mystérieux, à l'image de ses propriétaires.

Au début, je me demandais si en fait, les Cullen n'avaient pas ressentit pour moi en fin de compte de l'indifférence et peut être m'aimaient ils moins beaucoup voir même plus: Comment se tue en nous l'amour : trois degrés : souffrance, indignation, puis indifférence. La souffrance use l'amour, l'indignation le brise, et on arrive ainsi à l'indifférence finale.

A notre entrée je fus éblouit par la beauté de cet habitat tout comme Carlie qui gardait la bouche ouverte. Esmée ne s'attendait pas à notre visite, qui aurait pu la prédire, à part Alice, je ne vois pas ! Depuis qu'elle aussi m'est abandonnée elle a certainement dû éviter d'utiliser son don pour ne plus être connecté avec moi, mais pour quelle raison ? Peut être allais-je le savoir ! Nous suivions notre guide, il nous emmenait jusqu'à Esmée se trouvant dans on bureau, Carlisle ralentissait, on aurait dit un film d'espionnage. Puis il nous fit signe de s'arrêter. Delà où nous étions je pouvais apercevoir la pièce où elle se trouvait, aménagée rien que pour elle et par elle bien entendu comme presque tout le reste dans la maison à part les chambres et salles de bain qui s'y rattachaient.

Esmée extrêment passionnée par ce qu'elle faisait n'avait pas entendu ma présence et celle de ma fille et encore moins de celle de son époux. Ni même flairé notre odeur, ce qui semblait étrange, mais après tout ses autres sens étaient en action puisqu'elle créait et réaménageait une maison à l'aide d'un logiciel spécialement conçut pour son métier d'architecte en intérieur et extérieur. Pour mettre dans l'ambiance, un diffuseur d'essence dégageait une douce odeur fruité ; un casque sur les oreilles, son ouïe et sa vue en alerte en vue d'obtenir un splendide résultat.

Pour la faire sortir de ce monde virtuel, Carlisle posa délicatement sur l'épaule droite de son épouse, accompagné d'un tendre baiser sur le sommet de son crâne. Par réflexe, elle posa à son tour sa main droite sur celle de son compagnon et inclina légèrement sa tête sur sa gauche, qui était une demande d'un baiser sur la joie ou dans le cou, si ça continuait j'allais rougir de voir ça, pas parce que je suis prude mais leur démonstration affective se faisait rarement en la présence de « leurs enfants ».

Elle enleva rapidement son casque, puis se levait afin de se blottir dans les bras de Carlisle. Quant à nous, on se recula légèrement du pas de la porte, un p'tit craquement se fit entendre, je sentais l'angoisse des retrouvailles monter en moi tel un volcan de type effusif.

Alerté par ce craquement ainsi qu'une odeur inhabituelle lui chatouillant le nez, ce qu'elle manqua pas de lui signaler:

-Carlisle, tu sens toi aussi cette odeur ? ça me rappelle quelque chose,... mais quoi… ?

-Chérie, tu as raison, regarde qui je t'ais ramené …_Cette phrase m'était indirectement destiné comme une sorte de signal m'indiquant que je devais faire mon apparition_.

-Si ça pouvait être une de nos filles, elles me manquent tant… !

-Non désolée, ce n'est que moi ! _lui fis-je tout en me rapprochant doucement vers elle, je me mordillai ma lèvre inférieure. _

Elle était rayonnante, et à quelques pas l'une de l'autre elle s'approcha si rapidement qu'avec mes yeux d'humaine je n'aurais pu le remarquer et elle me serra dans ses bras. Je pouvais ainsi sentir cette chaleur maternelle, même vampire elle dégageait de tel sentiment c'était incroyable.

Si elle avait pu j'en suis convaincu des larmes auraient roulé sur ses joues à cause de ce moment fort en émotion.

-Oh Bella, ma chérie, _me disait-elle tout en caressant mes cheveux_, mon souhait s'est réalisé, une de nos filles est là !

Ce terme qu'elle avait choisi d'utiliser pour me caractériser me touchait profondément.

-Vous m'avez tellement manquée !

-Oh mais toi aussi, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer ! _répliqua t-elle_ Quelque chose en toi a changé, ce coté enfant n'est plus, il faut que tu me racontes tout, on a tant de choses à rattraper !

-Oui bien sûr, mais tout d'abord j'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter, a qui mon cœur appartient.

Pendant ce temps Carlisle se rapprocha et encercla sa femme de sa tendre étreinte, il se tenait à présent derrière elle. Je crus voir son sourire s'effacer lors d'un instant.

-Ah alors, c'est vrai tu as refait ta vie…

-Allez viens n'ais pas peur, tu peux venir _dis-je à l'attention de ma fille qui hésitait de venir nous rejoindre._

Ses pas se rapprochaient lentement mais avec la grâce d'une ballerine, les mains jointe devant elle. Ses cheveux lâches lui tombaient en cascade sur ces épaules. La réaction d'Esmée fut un peu comme la mienne en apercevant Carlisle soit un grand choc, une grande surprise. Si elle avait été humaine son souffle aurait cessé l'espace de quelques secondes. Son regard se posa sur Carlie puis moi et vice versa. Un grand sourire prit place sur son si beau visage.

-Alors, qu'est ce qu'on dit _? fis-je à Carlie_

-Merci _? je lui lança un regard signifiant « non pas cette fois_ »…euh Bonjour madame _fit elle timidement mais avec un air angélique_.

-Oh mon dieu, Bella…mais c'est…c'est _(elle ne trouvait plus ses mots très rare de voir ça, un vampire désorienté)_

- ..ma fille Carlie !

Esmée était captivée par la petite. Qui lui rendit un sourire, celui qui les faisait tomber tous comme des mouches, humains comme vampires apparemment !

-Qu'est ce qu'elle est mignonne !une vraie poupée, mais qu'elle âge a-t-elle ?

-Bientôt 4 ans et déjà beaucoup de vraies dents !

Toujours le mot pour rire, je la pris ensuite dans les bras, elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule ce qui était craquant vu la tête qu'ils faisaient.

Esmée tout admirative. Désormais des tas de questions lui brulaient les lèvres. En tout cas j'étais prête à poser les miennes.

Le temps qu'Esmée, se remette de ses émotions, que dirais-tu de faire la visite des lieux ?

-Pourquoi pas.

Au sous-sol, se trouvait une piscine (la classe) ce qui plut tout de suite à Carlie car un gros « waouh » sortit de sa p'tite bouche exprimant son étonnement. Puis une grande buanderie. En remontant au rez de chaussé : salon, cuisine, salle à manger, puis à l'étage avec les chambres, salle de bain et bureaux. Je ne pus m'empêcher en voyant les chambres de les imaginer tous ici.

Carlisle m'expliqua ensuite que depuis la décision d'Edward de me quitter (eh oui c'est dur), ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés tous réunit, ou rarement à une ou deux exceptions près. Car Emmett en voulait à Jasper de ne pas s'être mieux contrôlé, Rosalie à Carlisle et Esmée de m'avoir laissé entrer dans la famille, Alice en voulait à Edward de l'empecher de s'approcher de moi, Edward s'en voulait de cette souffrance qu'il causait, de cette cassure dans la famille….Enfin un méli-mélo causé rien que par moi !

La visite étant faite, on retourna au salon, où Esmée nous attendait, un thé à l'orange comme avant et un jus de fruit pour Carlie accompagné de petits gâteaux. J'avais oubliée à quel point elle était aussi avenante te prévenante.

Carlie fixait le home cinéma, certainement le plus grand qu'elle est pu voir. Ce que remarqua Esmée lui proposant ainsi de mettre des dessins animés, ce qu'accepta ma fille après m'avoir consulté du regard.

-Je n'en reviens pas que tu sois maman ! Elle est vraiment magnifique ! elle te ressembles…

-Oui moi non plus j'ai du mal à imaginé qu'il y a 4 ans j'étais une ado comme les autres, enfin presque (hormis le fait que mon petit ami était une créature mystique, attiré par mon or liquide). C'est fou ce qu'on peut changer. {Tout le monde me dit qu'elle me ressemble mais pour ma part je trouve que c'est le portrait craché de son père !}

Je sentais bien qu'ils avaient quelques soupçons quant à l'identité du père de Carlie car c'était suffisamment visible qu'un nez au milieu de la figure. Mais il semblait hésiter. {Comment hésiter, c'était logique, 4 ans qu'il m'avait laissé, le calcul n'était pas dure à faire !}Afin d'éviter de se tromper Esmée me _demanda, d'une voix peut sûr d'elle_ :

-Tout va bien avec Jacob ?

Vue la tête déconfite que j'ai dû faire, _elle reformula sa question_ :

-Enfin, je voulais dire est-ce qu'il va bien ? Mais d'ailleurs il n'est pas avec toi ?

-Oui, je crois, en ce moment il est certainement chez Angela, enfin chez ses parents à Forks. _(vu leur regard perplexe je compris à temps le quiproquo, pour une fois !)_ …Ah non mais ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez _(pourquoi avais-je besoin de me justifier ?_), il vient parfois à l'appartement, y dort, mais c'est pour Angela.

-Angela ?

-Oui, ils sont ensemble !

Je pu lire sur leur visage un grand soulagement. Ils changèrent alors de conversation.

-J'ai rencontré Bella, à l'hôpital _commença Carlisle afin d'expliquer à sa femme les raisons de notre rencontre _: en bref le fruit d'un pur hasard_, à la fin de son récit il s'adressa à moi :_

-Au fait, Bella j'ai comparé les radios de Carlie, celle faite lundi car à l'hopital on a des doubles dans nos dossiers (« mince ! ») et celle faite aujourd'hui car avant d'enlever son plâtre elle a du en repassé une. Et le résultat est comme tu l'imagine, incroyable. C'est la digne fille de son père.

L'affirmation surprise ! C'est sûr, lui n'avait pas douté quant à l'identité du géniteur de ma fille !

Quand on regarde bien Carlie, elle n'a pas vraiment les traits caractéristiques des vampires : elle mange, boit, dort, grandit/vieillit,… mais elle avait quand même cette beauté dont elle ne tenait pas de moi impossible, et cette capacité de guérir ainsi ? Je ne pouvais la voir autrement mais si en fin de compte elle était mi-vampire mi-humaine, probable, non ?

Tout deux avaient l'air impatient de connaître les détails de ma grossesse, de la naissance, ainsi que ma vie de mère…

En y repensant, je m'étais dit que si je les revoyais je voudrais leur faire endurer la souffrance qui m'avait été donné, mais j'en étais qui me fit repenser à un proverbe chinois, " L'eau ne reste pas sur les montagnes, ni la vengeance sur un grand cœur. "A leur contact j'étais redevenu cet agneau. L'impression de faire partie de cette famille était à nouveau présente.

J'allais alors leur conté mon/notre histoire quand Carlie sursauta, quelque chose qu'elle avait entendu, contrairement à moi, enfin après Carlisle et Esmée évidemment, C'était le bruit d'un grissement de roues sur le chemin fait de gravillon, une voiture arrivait.

Pourquoi ma fille avait entendu avant moi, ce n'est pas juste j'ai toujours cette impression d'être cette petite humaine toujours à la traine !

Désormais les bruits de la voiture se stoppèrent laissant place à des bruits de pas en direction de la villa, tout le monde sur le qui-vive, ma fille courut se réfugier derrière moi, dans les jupes de sa mère ! Ce devait être des connaissances proches aux Cullen pour venir ici, et peut être même des membres de la famille. Mon cœur battait tellement vite que j'avais peur qui fasse un raté et que ça soit la fin !

Ça ne me rassura en rien de penser que c'était des proches, bien au contraire, je préférai affronter à nouveau un vampire ennemi. Mais dans quelle galère me suis-je encore fourré


	11. Présentation et explication

**100 reviews vallent bien ce chapitre que je me suis empressé de vous le taper après être revenu de mon épreuve de philo ! Il est assez long, j'espère qui vous plaira malgré tout ! Et merci encore pour toutes vos reviews qui me font à chaque fois super plaisir !!!!**

°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*

…Ces bruits de pas, des sautillements, je les reconnaissais, ils étaient accompagnés de pas plus lourd et posés tout aussi confiant. Esmée et Carlisle se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée afin d'éviter de me mettre moi et ma fille en première ligne et de saluer les arrivant comme il se doit. Le salon ne donnait pas directement sur l'entrée. J'eus le plaisir d'entendre sa douce voix, que je n'avais pas oublié malgré ces années. Esmée toujours fidèle à elle-même les accueilla avec enthousiasme.

-Oh quelle joie de vous voir vous aussi !

-Nous aussi ? Comment ça ? Qui est passé ? _demanda mon lutin préféré_

-Ou plutôt qui est là ? _répliqua son compagnon_

Un frisson me parcourra tout le corps, lorsque le son de sa voix se fit entendre, me donnant ainsi un sentiment d'angoisse, donnant lieu à pleins d'interrogations. J'espérais que Jasper s'était guérit de sa dépendance au sang humain. {Et si ce n'était pas le cas ? Et s'il s'en prenait à Carlie ? Et si je brisais à nouveau cette famille ?} Cette famille qui en l'occurrence m'avait tant apporté puis tout reprit.

Tous deux essayèrent de mettre un nom sur l'odeur qu'ils sentaient. Mais pourquoi n'ont-ils pas reconnus ma si reconnaissable odeur ? Et pourquoi Alice n'a-t-elle pas vu cette rencontre ? C'est que son don a quel que raté, si leur odorat est comme son don soit qu'il leur joue des tours, ils risquent de se trouver désarmés face aux dangers, mais ce n'est pas comme si j'étais une réelle menace.

Alice (rien qu'en pensant à elle j'avais un sourire qui prenait place sur mon visage anxieux) s'avança de son pas élancé avec malgré tout une pointe d'agressivité, s'attendait-elle à voir Rosalie ? En m'apercevant, elle s'arrêta net, ce qui inquiéta Jasper.

Réaction pas plus étonnante que de sa part car elle se jeta sur moi, non pour m'attaquer, bien sûr que non, pour me prendre dans ses bras, notre étreinte aussi courte soit elle m'avait donné un sentiment de bien être totale, dont Jasper n'y était pour rien. Elle ne remarqua pas immédiatement la présence de Carlie. En tout cas il était certain de la joie que lui procuraient ces retrouvailles et c'était réciproque !

Jasper venant à ma rencontre me salua d'un signe de la tête comme à son habitude, yen a qui ne se perdent pas, mais je ne pu m'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière en prenant soin de ne pas marcher sur ma fille. Pour me rassurer,_ Alice me mit une main sur l'épaule et dit_ :

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, il ne te fera rien, n'ait pas peur…et même si tu étais blessé ou quoi que se soit, Jasper sait se contrôler, désormais il peut être en contact d'humain même blessés pas trop non plus mais il a su vaincre sa dépendance, il est comme nous ! Alors fais-lui confiance, fais moi confiance !

-Mais je te fais confiance, ainsi qu'à toi Jasper, mais ce n'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète.

Jasper avait l'air moins tendu, rassuré de la confiance que je lui apportais. Il me fit un sourire une première ! Il constata que je cachais quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un, derrière moi ce qui l'intrigua

-De qui alors ? Bella que me caches-tu ? _repris Alice_

-Ou plutôt qui nous caches-tu ?

Le moment était arrivé. Un sentiment de gène et d'angoisse se manifestèrent sur mes joues rosies. Je détourna mon regard qui alla se poser sur l'être le plus cher à mon cœur. La confiance reprit place en moi. Un regard protecteur lui assurant qu'il n'y avait aucune crainte à avoir. Carlie s'avança lentement puis pour se rassurer face à ceux qui l'entouraient me prit la main, qu'elle serra fort. Nous échangions un tendre regard.

A voir la tête du couple était à mourir de rire. Ils avaient l'air d'halluciner. En se rapprochant de nous car ils étaient plus ou moins en trait, Carlisle et Esmée ne purent s'empêcher de rire en constatant la mine déconfite de leurs enfants.

-Bonjour ! _fut le premier mot qu'elle leur destina de sa voix cristalline_.

Alice s'accroupit afin d'être à la bonne hauteur pour admirer sa frimousse. Carlie paraissait confiante car elle se décida à me lâcher la main.

Alice reprenant ces esprits petit à petit :

-Bonjour charmante demoiselle, que tu es belle !

Toujours entrain de s'avancer vers Alice, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour ma fille (ah l'instinct maternel !)

-Je m'appelle Alice et toi ?

-Moi c'est Carlie Renesmée Allie Swan, mais tu peux m'appeler Carlie !

Esmée parut étonnée des autres noms de ma fille dans lequel le sien avait sa place. Alice ne put s'empêcher de rire comme tous ceux cette pièce après cette présentation peut banale ! Puis un dialogue de sourd reprit, Carlie tendit sa petite main vers la chevelure d'Alice et la caressa. Le fait qu'Alice souhaitait la prendre dans les bras était visible par tous. C'est finalement ma fille qui fit le dernier pas elle la serra dans ses frêles petits bras. C'était une scène émouvante, je n'avais jamais vu Carlie faire ça avec une inconnue pour elle.

Je pu voir l'espace d'un instant qu'elle humait discrètement Alice, et à sa grande surprise lui fit un baiser volé sur la joue et un p'tit signe de la main à Jasper avant de revenir vers moi.

Elle me dit secrètement dans l'oreille :

-« _elle sent trop bon maman_ ! »

Elle était loin de se douter que la troupe de vampires qui nous entourait pourraient l'entendre. En voyant leur tête il était certains qu'ils avaient tous capté. Désormais, le moment que j'intervienne :

-Je vous présente ma fille

-Waouh ! Bella, tu m'avais caché ça ! Alors là du shopping s'impose !

-Oh Alice, pas ça ! {C'est fou, elle n'avait pas changé}

-Je crois que t'as des choses à nous raconter ! _s'indigna t- elle_

Pendant que tout le monde s'assaillait sauf Esmée qui proposa à ma fille de regarder la télé plus au calme dans l'une des chambres, Alice sauta sur l'occasion pour passer un peu plus de temps avec elle et de lui montrer sa chambre, une chambre à faire pâlir de jalousie une princesse. Avant de la suivre, Carlie attendait mon approbation. Que je lui donna bien évidement. A peine les deux complices partit Jasper prit la parole :

-Bella je te dois des excuses, si tu as souffert toutes ces années j'en suis l'une des causes, j'espère que tu pourras un jour me pardonner…

-S'il te plait arrête, _le coupais-je_ ne te rend pas responsable de tout ça, c'est un ensemble de choses qui m'ont fait souffrir, je savais les risques que j'encourrais, alors ne te rend pas responsable, je l'ai compris et s'il ya des coupables dans l'histoire, j'en fais partie. Ce qui m'a fait le plus souffrir hormis qu'il m'est quitté ainsi c'est le fait que vous tous vous m'ayez disons abandon dans un moment pareil.

Il parut soulagé mais dubitatif.

-Je pensais être la seule à avoir des questions mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas !

-Ça y est elle est bien installé, t'aurais vu Bella quand elle est entrée dans ma chambre, la tête qu'elle a fait, comme émerveillée, j'ai l'impression qu'on a beaucoup de point commun ! Mais j'espère que vous n'avez pas commencé sans moi !

-Non, on t'attendait bien sûr !

-Allez on veut tout savoir, on t'écoute…_s'empressa d'ajouter Alice_

-Mais Bella a peut être d'abord des questions à nous poser _objecta Carlisle_

-Il avait raison mais tant de choses se bousculaient dans ma tête !

-Pourquoi êtes-vous tous partit, pourquoi aucunes nouvelles ? Pourquoi pas avoir essayé de me contacter ?...

Ils furent surpris que j'aie autant de questions et que mon débit soit aussi rapide.

Alice prit aussitôt la parole se qui détendit l'atmosphère assez pesante. Je les sentais tous tendu, Jasper était le pire, le pauvre supporter toutes ces émotions, les miennes étaient dur à gérer alors celle de toute la famille…enfin presque. Je le plaignais !

-Waouh, je ne pensais pas qu'une humaine pouvait penser autant de choses et de les dire aussi vite !

-Désolée

-Tu sais _commença Esmée_, Edward est le mieux placé pour y répondre. Il souhaiterait surement t'expliquer tout ça lui-même.

-Esmée à raison, _continua Carlisle_, il veut te les dire lui-même mais tous ce que l'on peut te dire c'est que cette décision de te laisser n'était que pour te protéger, éviter de te faire courir des risques inutiles. Et nous sommes partis afin que tu puisses continuer ta vie comme avant, et on devait régler une ou deux choses.

-Mais sans dénoncer La personne dont le nom est JACOB ! mais il a affirmé à Edward que tu étais entrain de refaire ta vie sans nous et que ce n'était pas plus mal ! _fini par dire Alice._

-Tu comprends alors que notre décision de partir était préférable, éviter de te faire faire une rechute dans cette vie « inhumaine »au cas où tu revenais à Forks _termina Jasper_

{Mais qu'est ce qu'il a été raconté celui-là, a quel moment me serais-je sentie bien loin d'eux ? Une discussion avec lui s'imposait !}

Ce flot d'information fut comme une tasse que je me serai pris à la piscine.

-Bella, ça va ?

-Euh oui je crois.

-Faudra que tu lui parles tu sais, tu renfermes trop de souffrance que ça te libérait de ce poids que tu as sur les épaules. _Me rassura Jasper_

Il a du me faire parvenir une onde psychique apaisante car je me sentais toute légère.

-Bon vas y Alice, tu en meurs d'impatience, je t'écoute !

-Super ! (au moins elle ne cachait pas sa joie) Commence par me dire pourquoi tu m'as rien dis, que tu étais enceinte ?moi ta meilleure amie comment t'as pu me faire ça ! (on se serait cru dans une pièce de théatre:une tragédie !)Comment ça s'est passé ta grossesse, la naissance…et tout et tout…

-Du calme Alice, tu parles de Bella mais t'es pas mieux ! Tu la submerge de questions !

-Bon, pour commencer, quand je me suis retrouvé seule !! Je ne me suis pas rendu compte dans quel état j'étais après une phase dépression, j'étais tellement malade et je me goinfrais tellement que Charlie a voulu que je me fasse soigner pour de la boulimie ! En bref j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte grâce à un accident avec ma Chevrolet un p'tit malin n'a pas respecté les priorités et a foncé sur moi (voila pourquoi j'ai plus ma Chevrolet, elle n'a pas supporté le choc!) Imaginez la tête de mon père quand le médecin lui a annoncé : « ce n'est rien qu'un traumatisme crânien léger mais la mère et l'enfant vont bien ! » Lui n'ont plus n'a pas supporter le choc ! Il s'est trouvé à coté de moi sur un brancard !

-Oh j'aurais tellement voulu être avec toi, si tu savais ! Et ta grossesse comment ça s'est passé ?

-Assez bien, c'est l'accouchement qui a posé problème (je leur raconta brièvement) …j'ai eu alors une pré-éclampsie. A sa naissance Carlie était en bonne santé, moi pas trop. Après 13 h sur la table (ce qui est une moyenne) elle a pointé son p'tit nez le 20 avril. Une date marquante !

Ils étaient comme des enfants auxquels on raconte une histoire, statique, avec un sourire béa sur le visage.

Soudain la pendule sonna, 18h

-Déjà, mince j'ai oublié j'ai un rendez vous important avec Carlie. Mais je dois vraiment y aller. J'étais contente de tous vous avoir revu, merci encore de votre hospitalité !

-Passe quand tu veux, n'hésite pas, tu sais tu es et resteras toujours la bienvenue ! _me confia Esmée_

Je sortis de mon sac, un bout de papier et un crayon sur lequel j'écrivis mon adresse et mon numéro de téléphone qu'Alice s'empressa de prendre !

-Si vous le souhaitez, vous aussi êtes les bienvenues chez moi !

Pendant ce temps Esmée était partit chercher Carlie, redescendis avec ma fille dans les bras à moitié endormi.

-T'inquiète pas on se verra bientôt, on a du temps à récupérer et du shopping à faire ! _m'assura Alice_

Je salua chaque membre de la famille, je pu remarquer l'air triste de ma fille, signifiant son attachement aux Cullen et elle m'avoua « je les aime bien maman ». Encore quelques choses qu'ils auront entendu !

Alice avait beaucoup de mal à nous laisser partir, elle était son le porche que je la vis se figer, surement une vision ! Puis un sourire prit place sur son visage, une bonne nouvelle certainement ! Et là je pu lire sur ses lèvres « à très bientôt ».

[Après ces retrouvailles, tous ces sensations et sentiments se bousculant dans ma tête, une phrase me fit comprendre d'où venait la souffrance qu'ils m'avaient causé: "La plus grande souffrance est de se sentir seul, sans amour, abandonné de tous"(citation de Mère téresa).]

_Pourquoi pas ! Mais si j'avais su que ça allait arriver aussitôt, aurais-je changé quelques choses ?_


	12. Mauvaises surprises

**Désolée pour tout ce temps mais les épreuves de bac sont importantes je me dois de réussir ! Sinon pas de vacances au Portugal ! Et je souhaite bon courage à tous si vous passez des examens !!**

Nous étions en route, pour retrouver la directrice de la garderie de l'école de Carlie, j'étais dans l'obligation de la contacter pour obtenir une place provisoire car Angela qui avait l'habitude de la garder, quand mon emploi du temps changeait, s'était absenté vu qu'elle n'avait pas cours cette semaine pour retrouver et passer du temps avec Jacob. Je devais alors me débrouiller pour la caser quelque part.

Le fait d'arriver en retard ne plaidait pas en notre faveur ! L'entretien fut bref, en sortant mon problème était toujours le même. La semaine prochaine j'étais surcharger d'heures de projet, je n'aurais pas le temps d'aller chercher ma fille à l'école et encore moins de m'en occuper. Cette semaine de vacances improvisées par Angela tombait vraiment mal. De nouveau d ans la voiture ma fille semblait agitée, mais que cherchait-elle?

Maman, je ne l'ai pu !

De quoi tu parles ?

De mon doudou, maman !

Son doudou ressemblait à une coccinelle, elle l'adorait. « Petit mais gentil » me disait elle en parlant de sa coccinelle, elle ne dormait jamais sans. J'espérais qu'une chose qu'elle ne l'a pas emmené à la villa, car en y repensant la vision d'Alice, et son air malicieux lorsque l'on est partis, a du prévoir ça ! Et voilà ce mauvais pressentiment revenait à la charge, mais pourquoi ?

Oups maman, je crois qu'elle est dans la chambre d'Alice !

Mais c'est pas possible, tu le fais exprès ou quoi !

Elle semblait offusquée, par ce que je lui avais dit. Je me rendis compte que j'avais certainement dû la vexée. Mon attitude était vraiment idiote. Et je m'en excusa. Le fait de les avoir revus m'avait chamboulé. Mon comportement en pâtissait ainsi que Carlie dans le même cas. « Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? » Mon ancienne rage envers eux s'était rapidement transformé faisant place au réel sentiment que j'éprouve envers eux : de l'affection. « Mais pourquoi cette peur de tous les revoir si au fond de moi je ne leur enveux pas ? Enfin pas à tous du moins !»

En moi, renfermait deux personnalités si différentes, la première est la Bella forte, responsable, maitre de soi, celle que je fais paraître à mon entourage et l'autre, cette Bella meurtrit par son départ, celle qui est faible, ayant d'être protégé à chaque instant , ne supportant plus l'absence prolongée et son abandon, qui changeait son amour pour de la haine. Cette seconde facette de moi, avait tendance en ce moment à refaire face mais cette haine n'était qu'un subterfuge cachant en fait cet amour si profond ! Oublier ça devenait nécessaire, pour m'empêcher de souffrir mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à Lui, malgré ce que j'essayais de faire croire et à moi bien entendu, son absence se révélait être ma pire souffrance.

Bon direction la villa des Cullen !

Ma fille arborait désormais un grand sourire de satisfaction.

P'tit problème, le chemin, je ne le connais pas, donc pas possible d'y aller ! (veine tentative de ma part afin d'éviter d'y retourner, mais c'est sans tenir compter de la mémoire de mon ange !)

Mais c'est pas grave maman ! Le docteur t'a donné un plan ! (tentative d'évitement déjoué par miss Carlie).

Je pris le papier se trouvant dans la boite à gant, une fois examiné, nous étions repartis. En espérant pas les déranger, et qu'ils ne soient pas en compagnie d'autres membres de la famille, mais avec la veine que j'ai ils pourraient être tous là !

_« Ne sois pas pessimiste, quel est le pourcentage de chance qu'ils soient tous à la villa ? Je ne peux pas être aussi malchanceuse ! »_

Arrivée devant la villa, c'était comme si je la découvrais. Avec la nuit qui était tombée, les lumières faisaient leur irruption illuminant la splendide villa ! En me garant, je ne pu m'empêcher de jeter un rapide coup d'œil afin d détecter la présence éventuel d'individus que j'espérais secrètement éviter pour le moment. Un soupir de soulagement j'échappa de moi. J'avança puis me stoppa, une sensation d'oubli, et oui, en effet une légère petite chose qui se trouvait encore attaché dans la voiture. « _Mais où avais-je la tête ?_ » Son air me montait sans problème son mécontentement !

Maman, tu allais m'oublier me dit-elle les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés.

Non, quelle idée…je voulais juste…voir si la voie était libre, sans danger !

Cette fois, son regard se posa sur moi, peu convaincu et répondait à sa place « chante cocotte, tu m'intéresses ». Face à la porte prêtent à frapper, la porte s'ouvrit, bien sûr c'était Alice derrière!

Vous voila enfin, j'ai cru que j'e de allais devoir attendre !

Ah comme ça tu le savais, et tu m'as rien dit, bah merci Alice !

Elle nous fit rentrer, elle portait un air victorieux.

Si je te l'avais dit, aurais-tu laissé les choses se faire ? J'en doute !

Les 3 autres membres de la famille se trouvaient devant la télé, pas surpris de nous voir débarqués, prévenus par la vision d'Alice, dans laquelle je revenais !

Désolée, je ne fais que passer mais Carlie pense avoir oubliée quelque chose.

Ce n'est rien, tu sais que vous serez toujours les bienvenues ! En plus ça fait trop plaisir de vous voir toutes les deux ! _fit-elle tout en m'enlaçant_. Pendant ce temps Carlie en profita pour rejoindre les autres sur le canapé. C'est incroyable comment elle prenait déjà ses marques au sein de leur demeure.

Alors ce rendez vous _m'interrogea Alice_

Pas terrible ! Je vais être obligé de faire garder Carlie par la voisine qu'elle n'aime pas car Angela n'est pas là et bien sûr j'ai des heures de projet donc je n'aurais pas le temps pour la chercher à l'école et m'en occupé.

Eh oh ! _fit-elle avec des signes pour que je l'aperçoive mieux telle une naufragé_. Je suis là moi ! Si tu veux la meilleure baby-sitter prend donc ta sœur ! Moi ! En plus avec Carlie on s'entend déjà très bien !

Je ne veux pas déranger, je vous ai à peine retrouvé que je vous embête à vous demander quelque chose… je me suis interdit de faire ça, j'ai pris la décision de garder mon enfant alors je dois assumer !

Ecoute moi Isabella Swan… _elle prenait un air qui commençait à me faire des frissons_. C'est moi qui te le propose et même si tu n'étais pas dans le besoin comme dans cette situation, je t'aurais quand même proposé de la prendre car je dois t'avouer que je me suis déjà attaché à elle et que je l'adore comme je t'adore ! Vous faites partie de la famille ! Alors s'il l'on peut pu compter sur sa famille, c'est grave !

Mes yeux étaient prêt à déverser tant de larmes. Ce qu'elle venait de me dire sortait droit du cœur, et me toucha profondément. Elle m'enlaça ce qui me calma.

Bon alors tata, serais-tu disponible en soirée pendant la semaine prochaine ?

Oh génial ! Bella tu ne seras pas déçu !

J'espère bien ! Fais attention je suis une sorte de mère surprotectrice ! Bon en bref, ça consistera à la chercher à l'école à 16h.

Elle parut étonnée que Carlie y reste toute la journée, on s'installa avec les autres sur le canapé et je leur expliquai que Carlie est une petite fille très intelligente qui s'ennuyait tellement en maternelle à dessiné qu'elle a sauté une classe et vu qu'elle est aussi en avance sur le programme des élèves de moyennes section elle déborde sur le programme des grandes section maternelle.

Alors ça ! J'en étais sûr que ma nièce était un p'tit génie en herbe ! T'inquiète je serai prête dès lundi, mais…

Pour tout t'expliquer il vaut mieux que tu viennes lundi vers 15h que je te montre l'appartement, les habitudes de Carlie et on ira la chercher ensemble puis je devrais vous laisser tu crois que ça ira ?

Pas de soucis j'ai hâte d'y être !

Moi aussi, _intervins la principal intéressée_

Alice lui lança un clin d'œil qu'elle essaya d'imiter à son tour avec difficulté. Ce qui provoqua un fou rire général !

C'est pas le tout mais il va falloir y aller, Carlie va chercher ton doudou !

Tu peux rester manger si tu veux _me proposa Esmée_

C'est gentil mais il va se faire tard mais pourquoi pas une prochaine fois. _Je ne souhaitais pas la contrarié_. Ce qu'elle comprit. Carlie !

Elle se leva difficilement du canapé où elle reposait auprès d'Esmée et à contre cœur. Soudain mes sens se mirent tous en alerte, comme si quelque chose allait se produire. Alice paraissait statique, pas étonnant puisqu'elle avait une vision ce que je compris que bien après. Tous se levèrent moi y compris.

Oh mince _me fit Alice à haute voix._

« Avec la chance que j'ai en ce moment j'aurais dû écouter ma raison car, je l'avais vu venir et non, j'en ai fait qu'à ma tête et me voilà dans la gueule du loup ou plutôt entre les crocs de vampires ».

Un courant d'air me glaça le sang, le temps de me retourner et je fis face à une armoire à glace dont la carrure était reconnaissable : Emmett! Il semblait désappointé de me voir ! Mais il reprit rapidement possession de ses moyens, et chose étonnante il me prit dans ses bras, c'était à la fois tendre et brusque, « _c'est bien ce que je pensais : Emmett n'est qu'un grand nounours !_ ». Dans ses bras je me sentais vraiment intouchable, protégé par une muraille, l'espace d'un instant. J'entendais alors d'autres bruits, des pas, (_c'est vrai, pas d'Emmett sans Rosalie _!)Alice me posa ses mains sur les épaules (_très mauvais présage_ !). Elle me murmura alors à l'oreille :

Pardonne-moi, mais je n'ais pas vu ça venir plus tôt !à croire que le destin s'en mêle !

Très très mauvais signe ! Qu'est ce qui pourrait être pire ? Ah oui qu'Edward arrive lui aussi ! Mon pauvre petit cœur, il ne savait plus quoi faire, la pression le forçait à battre à un rythme qui n'était pas le sien, et le fait de penser à son nom était une torture incitant mon cœur à s'arrêter. Quand Rosalie apparut elle ne regardait pas face à nous mais plutôt derrière, elle était en pleine conversation.

Mon cœur eut alors un raté, le trou béant laissait place à une souffrance qui me donnait envie de me plier en deux. Et à une sorte de joie (je ne pouvais m'en empêcher). Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur moi, dans ses beaux yeux d'or liquide naissait de l'incompréhension, je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et détourna la tête il se prit comme une claque. Et moi dont !

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez (ce qui je l'avoue me faisait craquer). Les autres Cullen étaient comme figés, ils attendaient la suite des évènements.

Quand soudain le silence fut brisé par Carlie, elle descendait à toute vitesse les escaliers, en oubliant le tapis se situant en bas des escaliers.

-Maman cria telle

Avant de glisser en arrière, en essayant de se rattraper mais elle fit vaciller la petite table sur laquelle reposait un superbe vase en cristal dans lequel un bouquet de fleurs, celle du jardin d'Esmée, ornait le tout ; ce qui le fit trembler, il manqua de se renverser.

« Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour le rattrapé » mais trop tard pour Carlie dont les fesses amortissèrent la chute.

Oups, même pas mal ! Et non je l'ai pas trouvé, mais je me rappelle maintenant, elle est à la maison (en parlant de son doudou)

Wow Bella, tu m'avais caché cette rapidité !

Tout le monde nous regardait choqué. Et l'air de dire : « _Cette petite c'est Bella tout craché, aussi maladroite l'une que l'autre ! »_

Je souhaitais partir le plus rapidement possible. Alice me lança exprès pour qu'IL l'entende:

A lundi !

Prête à partir, Edward m'attrapa le bras :

-il faut qu'on parle…

- pas maintenant s'il te plait. Plus tard

Je repris ma route jusqu'à me retourner vers Carlie qui ne me suivait plus car arrivé à hauteur d'Edward, elle s'était stoppé, le regardait avec insistance. Ses yeux étaient rivés vers le sol, mais lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, elle lui offrit un si beau sourire puis me rejoignit. Il paraissait émerveillé et semblait comprendre. Avait-il compris qui elle était pour lui ?

Une chose est sûre, mon cœur et mon corps le réclamait. Etre auprès de lui là me faisait souffrir mais pas seulement comme si j'avais une ma dose héroïne alors que j'étais en manque.


	13. Mise au point

**Désolée, pour avoir mis autant de temps mais avec ces épreuves de bac, l'inspiration s'est abonnée absente pendant quelques temps.**

**Merci de suivre ma fanfic en espérant pas vous décevoir !**

**PS : Dsl aussi pour les fautes mais je fais de mon mieux écrire vite taper vite et surtout poster vite !**

****°°**°°**°°**

De retour à la maison, pendant que Carlie regardait la télé, je nous préparais deux petits plats cuisinés. Après ce repas, une bonne douche se fut direction dodo pour Carlie qui ne s'en plaignit pas au contraire, elle semblait morte de fatigue. Ce qui ne fut pas mon cas, tous ces rebondissements en une seule journée faisait beaucoup !

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à eux, à LUI ! Au regard que Carlie lui destinait avant de partir, ce simple échange laissait penser qu'un échange passait, comme si Carlie comprenait les liens qui les liés, faut avouer qu'elle a toujours eu ce don de nous faire comprendre ce qu'elle voulait, ce qui se révèle être une caractéristique venu de son père, j'aurai pu y penser plus tôt, c'est son père il est normal qu'elle lui ressemble parfois j'ai l'impression qu'elle ressemble plus à lui qu'à moi, heureusement qu'elle boit pas du sang!

Tout ça s'en oublier ce qu'Alice m'avait révéler au sujet de leur réel départ, car officieusement ils s'assuraient que je ne retrouve rien d'eux, maisons vides mais cela n'était qu'une façade quand il ne sentait plus ma présence il réapparaissait…mais à la fin ce fut trop dur. Cette phrase aussi courte soit-elle me provoquait un sentiment de trahison intense ! Jacob aurait dit à Edward que je refaisais ma vie, sans eux, en les oubliant petit à petit, loin. Comment a-t-il pu me faire ça! Ça ne lui ressemblait pas ! Il a osé me mentir pendant tout ce temps, en m'assurant qu'être loin de Forks, de tous ces mauvais souvenirs, fut la meilleure décision. En me prétextant que puisque les Cullen avaient tournés la page, il serait alors temps pour moi de faire pareil. Pendant tout ce temps, moi qui pensais qu'il m'oubliait tous et ne me regrettait aucunement.

En passant la tête par la porte entrebâillée de la chambre de ma fille, je pu la voir endormi tel un ange. Je sentais cette chaleur humaine m'envahir, un sentiment de bien être, la sensation d'avoir accomplie la plus belle chose dans la vie d'un individu ; avoir donné la vie.

Le déclic se fit immédiatement : il était essentiel de mettre les choses au clair avec Jacob. Pour apaiser certaines de mes souffrances et m'apporter des réponses ainsi qu'à Carlie.

Une fois mon téléphone en main, je composa le numéro de Jacob. Il répondit au bout de la deuxième sonnerie.

-Oui, Bella, c'est toi, qu'est ce qui se passe?

-Bien sûr que c'est moi, c'est mon téléphone _lui lançais-je avec une pointe d'agressivité_

-Ça ne va pas qu'est ce que t'as ?

-Tu veux savoir ? Il parait que j'ai très bien supporté le départ des Cullen, que j'ai refait ma vie sans problème, ça ne te rappelle rien? Non ?

-Oh ça. _Là il se trouvait au pied du mur. Fait comme un rat_.

-Oui, ça ! Une conversation là-dessus s'impose mais pas au téléphone. Je veux te voir, maintenant, le plutôt sera le mieux !

-Comment veux tu que je fasse ?

-Eh bah cours ! je ne peux atteindre, tu me dois des explications et vite ! _répondis-je ironique_

-Demain c'est impossible y'a un repas à la Push, mais je serai là lundi matin si tu veux.

-Bien à lundi alors, ça tombe bien j'ai pas cours.

La tension même au téléphone était palpable. La rage que j'éprouvais envers lui se trouvait être à la hauteur de la déception que j'avais pour lui.

La fin de cette conversation laissait entendre une atmosphère plutôt glaciale de mon côté.

Lundi, enfin des réponses essentielles à ma compréhension de l'histoire, du point de vue de Jacob.

Le lendemain, une journée entre mère et fille. Au programme, cinéma, piscine et cocooning. Ces moments passés ressoudaient encore plus nos liens, très fusionnels. Mais elle ne me dévoila toujours rien à propos de son altercation avec une élève de sa classe. Au fond je savais que je le saurais tôt au tard, il suffisait juste qu'elle soit prête.

Notre semaine s'achevant, une grande et longue semaine se dessinait. Des réponses de Jacob sont attendues et le fait de revoir Alice dont l'absence me manquait tant faisaient naitre en moi de l'impatience!

Le lundi matin, une fois Carlie emmenée à l'école, à l'heure, retour à l'appartement afin de faire un brin de ménage et de rangement avant l'arrivée de celui qui se disait mon ami.

Mes écouteurs sur les oreilles, le balai à la main, je ne l'entendis pas arriver. Même la porte verrouillée ne l'avait pas arrêté, évidement il possédait un double de nos clés. Un bref « salut » sortit. On s'asseya sur le canapé avant de commencer notre confrontation.

-Bella, peux tu m'expliquer les raisons de ton comportement ? Pour te rejoindre en vitesse j'ai dû laisser Angie en proie à Embry, Quil et les autres !

-Tu veux savoir ? ça tombe bien car on est deux ! (_je n'allais pas y aller par quatre chemins) Mon attitude le surpris._

-As-tu vu Edward, alors que j'étais à Seattle ou ailleurs d'ailleurs ? continuais-je

-Non.

-NON ! Arrête de me mentir ! Tu l'as vu, il y a 3 ans, t'es sûr que ce n'était pas toi ? _Mon ton se durcissait et devenait de plus en plus agressif._

-Ça date, je ne peux me souvenir de tout, surtout si ça date depuis des années.

-Ah ouai ! Mais une rencontre avec lui ne s'oublie pas ! Ce n'est pas quelque chose d'habituel pour toi ! A ce que je sache !

- …

-Il parait que je n'ai eu aucun mal à refaire ma vie et surtout qu'il m'a été facile de passer à autre chose, de les oublier tous. Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Pourquoi m'avoir caché la vérité ? Tu ne crois pas que je sois assez grande pour prendre mes propres décisions ?

-C'était pour te protéger ainsi que ta fille, d'eux, de lui ! Tu te rappelle peu être pas dans l'état dans lequel tu te trouvais lors de son départ, mais moi si ! Tu étais mieux sans lui ! Tu étais en danger...

-En danger rien que ça ! Je connaissais les risques en restant avec eux, j'ai toujours eu confiance, ils n'étaient pas une menaces bien au contraire et si tu penses à l'incident survenu lors de mon anniversaire, cela ne signifiait rien pour moi !

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait de ça dont je te parle c'est…

-De quoi alors ?

-Tu vas me laisser finir ? _commença t-il à s'énerver_. Les vampires étaient et sont une menace ; mais depuis que la meute et donc les Quilleutes, ont su pour ta grossesse, la panique dictait leur choix. Ils ne voulaient pas que ta grossesse aille jusqu'au terme. Et surtout que ton enfant ne vienne pas au monde ; car selon eux cet enfant porterait certains des gènes de son père à 50 %. Ils ne désiraient pas courir le moindre risque concernant notre sécurité alors ta fille devait mourir et si cela signifiait te tuer aussi, alors ils l'auraient fait pour le bien de notre communauté.

-Ils voulaient notre mort, c'est insensé Carlie est comme moi, nous sommes humaines, tu le sais bien toi, enfin !!

-Oui, comme toi, soit mi-humaine mi-vampire, une race plus évolué, donc une menace pour nous.

-C'est ridicule comment aurais-je pu être « mi-humaine mi-vampire » ?

-C'est assez compliqué à expliquer mais le mieux placé pour t'expliquer c'est le chef de famille des Cullen, le médecin ! Mais tu dois savoir, j'ai su ça grâce à tes différences par exemple, tu ne possèdes plus la même odeur, une pointe de leur odeur sommeille en toi, tout comme ta fille, ce changement a dû s'opérer lors de ta grossesse ou à la naissance de Carlie. Mais tu as dû t'apercevoir de certains changements tels que ta force, ton odorat…

-Non pas vraiment j'ai juste eu de gros doutes lors de sa guérison éclair de Carlie (_une semaine pour ressouder des os ce n'est pas banal !et surtout pas humain !_), mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que j'étais comme elle. Mais si Carlie et moi sommes ce que tu dis, pourquoi les Quilleutes ne nous ont pas tués ?

-C'est simple, je leur ai fait croire que c'était…moi le père de Carlie. Et que nous étions ensemble alors que tu étais avec la sangsue, afin que tout soit crédible.

-Tu n'es pas sérieux, y avait pas d'autres moyens que de me faire passer pour une trainée ?

-Tu devrais me remercier au lieu de m'agresser ! Tu aurais pu finir entre leurs crocs !

-Oh s'te plait pas de leçon de moral et arrête tes jeux de mots, mais d'ailleurs cela s'adresse à qui à ta meute ou aux vampires, apparemment la menace est la même et peut être même moindre du coté des vampires !

-Et pour ta gouverne ce n'est pas moi qui les ai retrouvé, c'était involontaire si tu veux tout savoir !

-Tu es et reste en danger avec eux tout de même car si la meute l'apprend elle se concentrera sur toi et Carlie, saura que je les ai dupé, connaitra les capacités dont vous êtes dotées et vous traqueront.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Te rends tu compte que tu as privé ma fille de son père !

-Qui te dit qu'il serait resté ?

-Ça serait à lui de me le dire, vois-tu je l'aurais su si javais pu le voir d'où sa présence près de chez moi avant que je partes et que tu lui dise de s'en aller !Si tu ne lui avais pas menti et à moi par la même occasion !

-Il t'a fait souffrir !

-C'est ma souffrance, mon problème, c'était à moi de décider pas à toi ! Tu aurais dû tout me dire ! Tout ! Tu m'as énormément deçu !

-Si tu n'as que des reproches à me faire, je ne vois plus de raisons que je reste. D'ailleurs il est temps que je m'en aille ! Je ne t'en veux pas, ça doit dur d'encaisser tout ça !

-C'est la meilleure, il ne m'en veux pas ! Il doit se foutre de moi, pas possible autrement ! Il m'a privée de voir Edward, de lui expliquer ce que je ressentais, lui parler au sujet de ma grossesse…Il m'a empêché de partager des instants si précieux ! Il m'a délibérément trahi ! Et même s'il m'a sauvé, je lui enveux !

Une fois parti, j'envoyai un message à Alice pour lui proposer de venir dès que possible, je l'attendais impatiemment, il fallait que je lui parle de tout ça !


	14. Remise en question

Toujours dans mes pensées, je ne cessais de ressasser notre altercation. Elle s'était assez bien achevée, car ma raison m'empêchait de lui flanquer une bonne baffe ! Ce qu'il m'avait fait ne faisait que de ressentir de la colère et créer une hargne envers lui. Mais heureusement, je me suis retenu sinon les conséquences de mes actes, je les connaissais, puisque chose déjà tentée ! Frapper un loup tel que Jacob offrait plus de mal que du bien, en effet cela procure une douleur physique puissante : s'illustrant par une attelle ! Chose de positive avec ça c'est qu'en cours d'EPS je me voyais être dispensé ! Mais avec le temps qui passerait je comprendrais ainsi la véritable signification de « _On oublie quelquefois le mal que l'on a souffert, jamais celui que l'on a fait».  
_

J'attendais Alice avec impatience, il fallait que je lui raconte, qu'elle me donne son point de vue.

« Et si Carlie et moi sommes vraiment en danger ? Et si nous étions vraiment mi-humaine mi-vampire ? Et si Edward avait vraiment cru qu'il m'avait été facile de tirer un trait sur le passé ? »

A ces pensées, je frissonna. Mais retourna à la réalité lorsque j'entendis mon portable vibrer sur la petite table du salon. Un message d'Alice.

' _Ok, Bella, pas de problème, je n'ais rien à faire alors puisque tu réclames ma présence, j'arrive ! Bisous j'tadore! Ps : …plus que toi_ !'

Tant de crainte ressurgissait, y'a qu'une personne à qui je pouvais en faire part : Alice.

Plus ça allait plus j'étais en mesure de comprendre les motifs de son absence. Pour cela je ne lui en tenais pas rigueur. Mais la connaissant, il ne serait en rien d'étonnant qu'elle fasse tout pour se racheter, même si je lui assurais qu'il n'en était aucunement nécessaire !

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait car quelques minutes après réception du message, l'interphone m'annonça la présence de quelqu'un à la porte. Toujours aussi rapide encore un détail qui n'a pas changé !

Dès le pas de la porte franchit, elle se jeta dans mes bras, son étreinte, une vraie source de réconfort ! Ce sentiment, le même que dans le passé !

Tout redevenait comme avant. Elle se mit à son aise et s'installa sur le canapé où elle m'incita à la rejoindre.

« Aurait-elle compris par le simple fait de lui demander de venir plus tôt, que quelque chose me tracassait ? »

-Alors dis-moi ce qui ne va pas !

-Comment tu fais pour savoir ces choses-là?

-Bella, je te connais, je ne te vois pas me demander de venir en avance pour rien, et je dois t'avouer que je tournais en rond à la maison !

-Mais tu ne vas pas en cours ? Mais d'ailleurs qu'est ce que tu suis comme cursus ?

-Oh, j'ai intégré une école de stylisme réputé dans la région. Assez sympa ! Mais en ce moment, on n'a pas cours car on nous laisse travailler sur un projet : de réaliser une collection. Je l'ai déjà fini, faut dire que j'ai la possibilité d'y consacrer beaucoup de temps donc je suis toujours en avance !

-Ah oui d'accord, ça à l'air intéressant, si ça te plait c'est le principal ! _Je remarqua néanmoins qu'elle paraissait inquiète. _Mais dis moi quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu n'as pas l'air comme d'habitude !

-Rien t'inquiète pas ! _(J'insista un petit peu puis elle ne se fit pas prier…)_ ...Bon, en fait, je sais que Jacob est venu te voir aujourd'hui…c'est par Edward que je l'ai su, il souhaitait te parler donc il a pris le papier sur lequel ton adresse était inscrit dessus, il est alors passé mais il a aperçu Jacob rentrer chez toi,il s'est imaginé un tas de choses... en rentrant il m'a tout raconté, il semblait très remonté(_d'avoir cru que je l'aurai tout de même attendu..._), il a décidé de partir afin de réfléchir, pour je ne sais où ! J'ai essayé de lui expliquer les choses calmement mais il peut être si buté quand il veut ! Il a tout de suite cru que Jacob et toi, étiez plus que des amis…

-C'est idiot ! Comment a-t-il pu penser ça ? Du vrai n'importe quoi !!Moi et Jacob, la blague!

-Je sais, j'ai pourtant essayé de lui ouvrir les yeux, mais ne te fais pas du soucis, il reviendra !

-Ce n'était pas le cas, je ne m'inquiète vraiment pas. _Répondis-je en tentant vainement de cacher ma gène, elle m'a eu!_

-Mais je suis venu pour toi, alors vas' y je suis toute ouïe raconte moi tes misères !

Je lui raconta toute la conversation avec Jacob, dans les moindres détails. En insistant sur les révélations qu'il m'avait faites. Que selon lui, je ne serai pas complètement humaine, ainsi que ma fille (mais son cas paraissait plus évident que pour le mien ; car quand on y réfléchi avoir un père vampire et une mère y'a 1 chance sur 3 pour être vampire ou humain ou les deux).

-A ce sujet - _reprit Alice_ on en a parlé à la maison car faut dire qu'en plus de t'avoir revu d'autres choses nous ont surpris notamment ton odeur : différente de celle que t'avais avant, la théorie de Carlisle corroborait celle faite de Jacob, car il pense que t'as pu subir une sorte de mutation au niveau de tes gènes liés à ta grossesse ou à ton accouchement ou même à un échange sanguin… bref ta fille en serait la cause…ça expliquerait bien des choses. Mais il vaudrait mieux que t'en discute avec lui, il est le mieux placé.

-Oui bien sûr, mais…pourquoi Edward est-il partit sans rien écouté, a-t-il compris ce qu'il était pour Carlie? Avait-il peur que je le mette face à ces responsabilités ?

-Lorsqu'il t'a vu à la maison, son sentiment de culpabilité s'est amplifié, en plus de ça l'atmosphère à la villa ne fut pas aussi détendu qu'on l'aurait espéré. Pour Edward voir Carlie lui a laissé un doute, il m'avait confié penser être le père (c'est la façon dont la p'tite la regardé) avec son regard innocent elle lui a permis de tout comprendre sur leur lien. Et que cela faisait une raison supplémentaire de le détester car en plus de t'avoir abandonné, il l'aurait abandonné elle aussi. Mais quand il a pensé que tu étais avec Jacob il s'est laissé convaincre que Carlie méritait un père digne d'elle, qui ne l'aurait pas laissée ce qui provoqua en lui une douleur encore pire que cette souffrance quotidienne qu'il endure ! Il aimerait tellement avoir une place dans sa vie ou plus précisément dans la votre mais en voyant Jacob il s'est alors dit qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir. Tu sais il a juste réagit trop vite sans prendre le temps de réfléchir avant!

Ces réactions sont trop impulsives mais elle révèle de la jalousie et des remords, c'est sûr ! Au lieu de me réjouir cela me faisait de la peine pour lui ! Toutefois, ça prouve bien qu'il tient toujours à moi, et que peut être m'aime t-il encore ! Au fond de moi je l'espérais ! Malgré ce que mon cœur hurlait soit cet amour incandescent me brulant à l'intérieur, j'essayais de masquer les apparences. Difficiles de masquer ces sentiments, surtout à Alice !

L'heure tournait, désormais fallait aller chercher ma princesse ! Alice en trépignait d'impatience. Je lui expliqua tout ce qu'elle devait savoir…Une fois que la cloche ait retentit elle fut surprise par la horde d'enfants s'échappant des classes tels des oiseaux qu'on libérait de leur cage. Carlie en maternelle, devait attendre que je vienne la chercher pour sortir, question de sécurité. Tous attendaient à leur table le signal de leur maitresse leur informant de la présence de leur parent du simple appel de leur prénom. Quand se fut le tour de Carlie, à son habitude elle me sauta au cou. Elle ne remarqua pas immédiatement la présence d'Alice mais lorsque ce fut le cas, elle poussa un p'tit cri de joie puis lui sauta dans les bras.

-Maman, tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'Alice viendrait me chercher avec toi !

-Je souhaitais te faire la surprise ! Alors ça te plait ? Tu vas être contente car cette semaine c'est elle qui viendra car je ne peux vraiment pas, j'espère que tu n'es pas fâché !

-Merci maman, c'est trop super !! J'adore Alice !

Après leur embrassade et que Carlie enfile son manteau, je partis voir la maitresse afin de lui signaler que ça serait Alice « ma belle sœur, la tante de Carlie » qui viendrait cette semaine la prendre à la fin des cours.

Ma fille paraissait aux anges ! Une main tenant la mienne et l'autre celle d'Alice.

Une fois à l'appartement, avec l'aide de Carlie je lui montra tous les coins et recoins de notre foyer. Elle resta jusqu'au coucher de Carlie à la demande de cette dernière, qui ne voulait plus la lâcher ! En allant la coucher toutes deux nous aperçurent une photo accrochée au dessus de son lit. C fut la première fois que j'y prêtais attention. C'était l'une de mes photos resté caché à Forks, une des rare en groupe tous ensemble réunit ! Elle représentait notre dernier moment tous ensemble, car elle fut prise à ma fête d'anniversaire chez les Cullen, juste avant l'ouverture des cadeaux, ce moment où ma vie bascula.

Désormais je prenais conscience que Carlie avait compris des choses sur eux. A ce moment là, je souhaitais qu'il soit présent quand je lui annoncerait la vérité c'est important pour moi !

Le lendemain tout se déroula bien, Carlie avait fait ses devoirs, prit sa douche et Alice nous préparait un bon petit plat, d'une recette d'Esmée. Je ne pus m'empêcher de demander discrètement des nouvelles d'Edward.

Mais durant plusieurs jours, silence radio. Ce qui commença à m'inquiéter, je me faisais des films (le voir aller chez les volturis…) à croire que mon cœur lui avait tout pardonné enfin presque !

Alice sentant mon inquiétude me rassura en me disant que « lorsqu'il sera prêt, il reviendra »

Le plus tôt sera le mieux ! Il redevenait une drogue pour moi ! Malgré cette part en moi qui me poussait à lui en vouloir, je ne pouvais m'y résoudre.

Je l'aimais toujours c'était indéniable !

La semaine se déroula bien, la routine avec Alice s'installait, ce fut parfait, peu-être trop ; jusqu'à vendredi soir, où tout fut chamboulé, Carlie se trouvait à la villa des Cullen, moi qui m'attendait à ce que ça soit comme depuis le début de la semaine, soit à la maison, elle a bien calculé ça, la p'tite maline, je le sentais, elle me cachait quelque chose, mais pas seulement elle, Alice se trouvait dans la combine ! Je n'ai pas fini si elle s'y mettent à deux ! Elles finiront par me rendre chèvre ! Reste à savoir ce qu'elles m'ont préparé!

Je n'avais pas fini d'être chamboulé ce soir là car j'allais faire une rencontre qui changera à coup sûr ma vie !

**°°**°°**°°**

**Alors qu'en dites-vous ? Et moi pardonnez-moi, mais j'adore le suspens ! Alors vos pronostic ? Il se pourrait que je vous fasse tomber dans le panneau…alors ? Comme vous avez pu le constater je ne suis pas une fan de Jacob! Mais c'est pas pour cela que je veux qu'il se fasse passer pour le grand méchant...enfin pour l'instant...tout reste à voir!!**


	15. Corps et Ames

**J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre ! Mais j'avais dû mal à écrire ce chapitre ! Essayer de satisfaire tout le monde n'est pas chose facile! ...**** Et n'oubliez pas les reviews ça fait toujours plaisirs de savoir ce qui va et bien entendu ce qui ne va pas !**

**Ptite dédicasse à une personne qui se reconnaitra avec son histoire de culture et de confiture!!: ... on ne peut aimer ce qu'on ne comprend pas! alors citation simple afin que tu comprennes: "Etre ignorant de son ignorance est la maladie de l'ignorant"; alors à ton tour médite la dessus...!**

****°°**°°**°°**

Ce vendredi soir fut vraiment long et pénible, notre projet en groupe se terminait difficilement. Tout n'était pas au point, en regardant l'heure, je décida d'envoyer un p'tit coup de fil à Alice avant qu'elle n'aille chercher Carlie, afin de l'informer que ce soir là je terminerai plus tard que prévue, et donc savoir si cela ne la dérangeait pas de veiller sur sa nièce un peu plus longtemps que ce qui avait été convenu. Bien sûr elle en fut ravie !

Ce lien tissé entre elles, semblait très fort, elles se comprenaient et partageaient des centres d'intérêts. Par exemple, alors que je travaillais tout mon mercredi avec les élèves affectés avec moi, à un projet en communs, ces deux demoiselles en avaient profité pour faire des folies, s'octroyant une grande pause shopping, restaurant !Alice venait de lui refaire sa garde- robe! Arrivant à la maison, avec des tonnes de sacs!

Quand cet appel passé, je dû me résoudre à éteindre mon portable puisqu'il ne possédait pas une batterie ayant la capacité d'attendre mon retour à la maison pour le recharger. Je préférais garder le faible temps qui me restait avec cette batterie dangereusement réduite, pour prévenir Alice de mon arrivée.

Finalement on boucla ce fichu travail vers 21h30. Premier réflexe de ma part : allumer mon portable, …et là s'affichant, un message émanant de mon répondeur m'annonçant un message vocal non écouté reçu en fin d'après midi.

« Vous avez un nouveau message (le numéro s'inscrivant se révélait être celui d'Alice) aujourd'hui à 16h 47 » « Salut Bella c'est Alice, à l'appart, nous avons eu quelques soucis ta fille et moi puisque Carlie ne possédait pas les clés, peut-être oubliées ce matin, mais vois-tu il nous est impossible de rentrer donc on t'attendra à la villa, car on sera bien mieux !bon bah à très vite, bisous…à tout à l'heure » (_il me semblait entendre un sourire de satisfaction dans sa voix comme si elle avait tout prévu! soit, surement vu ça_ !).

Bizarre pourtant je me revoyais mettre le double des clés dans la poche centrale du sac d'école de Carlie.

A peine raccroché, que je tentais d'appeler Alice, mais rien, aucune réponse, ça sonnait dans le vide. La crainte refaisait ainsi surface, je détestais devoir laisser ma fille, mais là, savoir qu'elle n'était pas à l'endroit habituelle, réveillait se coté hyper protectrice de moi, sa mère).

Une fois arrivée à la villa, le cœur battant d'un rythme très soutenu, ma peur de les revoir tous revenait au galop. Je pu apercevoir une fois rentrée, qu'ils étaient tous là à quelques exceptions près, Edward et…Carlie ! Alice me rassura en m'expliquant qu'elle s'était assoupi dans sa chambre devant la télé, en plus vu l'heure elle devait être couchée.

Le reste de la famille semblaient passionnés par le film qu'ils visionnaient, Alice rejoins par Esmée, insistèrent afin que je leur confie ma fille pour cette nuit (et même pour une partie de la journée du lendemain qu'elles omettaient de préciser).

- Tu sais Bella, elle dort d'un sommeil paisible, qu'il serait dommage de contrarié !

- En plus tu peux avoir confiance en nous ! On l'aime tous tellemen,t autant que toi…tu nous ferais vraiment plaisir en nous accordant ta confiance, on ne te décevra pas… renchérit Esmée. (si elle s'y mettais je n'avais plus aucune chance de refuser ! Et puis après tout pourquoi pas ! Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais en eux je développais une confiance aveugle…)

- Tu la retrouveras ta petite princesse, demain allez ne t'inquiète pas et puis après tout on est sa famille ! conclu Alice par la fin de leur plaidoirie !

Malgré ma réticence, je me laissa convaincre, à vrai dire je sentais la fatigue en moi, m'empêchant de lutter.

En entendant notre conversation Emmett, s'immisça dans la conversation en voulant terminer par une touche d'humour, n'étant pas du meilleur goût, ce qui attira l'attention des autres :

-T'inquiète Bella, ta fille est entre de bonnes mains, vois-tu ce n'est pas comme si elle allait se faire manger, elle est trop petite et trop maigre pour faire un bon repas,… d'ailleurs j'ai un petit creux, un encas ne serait pas de refus !…je vais faire un tour ! » Le reste de la famille lui lança un regard assassin !

- _Il continua_ : C'était une blague !

- Tes blagues comme ça, Emmett, tu ferais bien mieux de les garder pour toi ! _précisa Carlisle de sa voix sage et autoritaire._

Malgré ça, je la leur confia désormais pas sans la moindre appréhension, la « bonne blague d'Emmett » ne m'avait que plus tendu qu'autre chose.

De loin, je pouvais aussi constater que Rosalie (parfaite dans le rôle de la reine des glaces, un rôle qui lui collait à la peau!!) restait toujours en retrait éprouvant certainement toujours du mépris pour moi !Ce sentiment certainement confirmer par le fait qu'elle m'enviat de ma condition humaine et surtout du statut de mère qui maintenant était mien! Ce qui m'indifférait royalement ! D'où la citation de Sénèque (et oui mes cours de philo, soit disant passant que j'adore, me servent même dans la vie !), « _Quand la haine respire le sang, elle ne sait se dissimuler_ ».

Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que j'étais parti au bon moment car j'aurais presque pu croiser Edward. Bonne ou mauvaise chose, le destin me dira s'il serait bon de le revoir très vite.

Les Cullen, étaient content de le revoir si tôt, mais en rentrant dans la pièce, il flaira mon odeur, lui seul semblait toujours attentif à ça, même si selon les dire des autres j'aurai plus changé que je ne pouvais l'imaginer.

Alice avait alors décidé de prendre comme à son habitude, de prendre les choses en mains, elle s'y était attelé bien avant que je ne l'aurai cru ! Elle avait d'abord choisi « de lui ouvrir enfin les yeux » ! En l'amenant à sa chambre où reposait Carlie. Tout deux perçurent la douce respiration de cet ange. Elle en profita aussi pour lui raconter tout (Jacob, le petit copain d'Angela ma colloc', moi célibataire, Carlie sa fille… !)alors qu'il paraissait émerveillé de voir un tel spectacle tout comme avant, où il me regardait dormir. Il comprit enfin, et se rendit compte que malgré le temps qui passaient, le tenant loin de moi, je l'aimais toujours ce qui était bien entendu réciproque pour lui ! Puis elle lui raconta que j'étais en danger (selon les dire de Jacob) et que la menace semblait proche, (un bobard monté par Alice ! dans lequel il est tombé (sans avoir décelé la moindre faille dans le discours d'Alice) dans le panneau à cause de son coté irréfléchi, mais je ne vais pas me plaindre car c'était à mon avantage…faut dire qu'elle est très doué!).

[Tout ceci me fut rapporté par Alice, quelques jours plus tard…il lui paraissait impossible de garder de tels détails secrets en sachant qu'ils me permettraient peut être de retomber dans les bras de son frère.]

**°°**°°**°°

La pluie tombait sans cesse, ce soir-là, pourtant la météo semblait clémente en début de journée. Dans mon appartement, bien au sec, affalé sur le canapé, je repensais en ayant pris un peu de recul, aux paroles de Jacob et d'Alice, et à tous ces changements apparut en si peu de temps, je fus en mesure d'y voir un peu plus clair : j'avais commis de nombreuses erreurs moi aussi, fait souffrir Jacob (en lui ayant laissé croire un moment que quelques choses entre nous pouvait être possible) ; et Edward à qui j'ai infligé indirectement des blessures _(" Quand un homme est fou d'une femme, il n'y a qu'elle qui le puisse guérir de sa folie_") proverbe chinois.

J'éteignit la lumière, me rallongeant sur le canapé, je fus à l'affut de tout bruit principalement extérieurs, ma respiration devint moins rapide, plus calme. Je pouvais m'imaginer les gouttes d'eau martelant le sol. Je ressentais ce qu'il se passait dehors « après tout peu être bien que je possède de super capacité ! » Mais soudain, je perçu une présence se trouvant en bas de ma fenêtre, sur le trottoir d'en face. Quelqu'un me surveillait attentivement, en me concentrant sur cette personne, aucune crainte m'envahit mais plutôt un sentiment d'euphorie me parcourant tout le corps.

Cela faisait près d'une heure que je patientais afin de prendre la bonne décision, allais-je voir qui s'était, qui que ça soit, une menace ou non ? Je me décida enfin de descendre !

La pluie tombait toujours abondamment. En quelques secondes, je me retrouva trempée. Des gouttes perlèrent sur mon visage suivant chacune de mes courbes. Avec prudence je m'approchais. Face à lui, ma passion s'éveilla de plus belle, il était bien là, mon Edward ! « _L'absence est à l'amour, ce qu'est au feu le vent ; il éteint le petit, il allume le grand. _Si mon amour pour lui et inversement est aussi fort alors peut être y'a-t-il une possibilité ? J'allais en avoir la preuve ! Soit ça passe ou bien ça casse !

Il me faisait face immobile telle une magnifique statue représentant un dieu grec. Encore un pas vers lui, pour mieux le voir, il baissa alors la tête, est-ce pour éviter mon regard ?

En fait, cela représentait un signe de culpabilité de sa part.

- Edward, _commençais-je_ tu devrais rentrer, si tu ne veux pas éveiller de soupçons car là sous la pluie depuis plus d'une heure, tu devrais attraper la mort si… (ce n'était pas déjà le cas) pour assurer les apparences, non ?

- Tu as raison, je vais partir (bien entendu il avait mal interprété ma phrase).

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui caresser tendrement sa joue extrement humide, par toute cette eau qui avait ruisselée sur son si beau visage. Il me regarda alors étonnamment surpris, mais pas négativement car un sourire vint se dessiner. Sayais je craquais. Petit à petit nos corps se rapprochaient dangereusement quand nos lèvres se touchèrent, c'était comme si je n'avais plus d'emprise sur mon corps, qui ne réagissait qu'aux demandes d'Edward, ce qui ne me déplaisais pas! Ce baiser me ramenait comme dans le passé, lors de nos tendres moments partagés. Je ne souhaitais pas que ce baiser aussi délicat et fougueux soit-il se termine. A la fin de ce si bel échange, mes mots furent durs à trouver et à prononcer.

- Non ! Je ne veux pas que tu partes, pas encore ! _Lui dis-je en prenant un air sûr de moi comme jamais je n'ai fait_. C'est juste que dans mon appartement on sera bien mieux pour…( pourquoi déjà, mes idées semblaient bien embrouillées) discuter.

- Tu crois ? (sincèrement pas vraiment !)

- Bien sûr, j'ai des questions, t'as des réponses et vice-versa, je crois.

Je lui emboita le pas, arrivée à mon palier, il me semblait difficile d'ouvrir ma porte tant je tremblais telle une droguée lors d'une crise de manque car lui aussi jouait le rôle de ma drogue, en fait c'était ça, en manque de ses gestes, de sa voix, de sa façon d'être, de ses baisers…de lui, quoi !

Après être enfin rentrés, la porte fermée, sur laquelle je m'étais adossé, je pu sentir cette attraction entre nos deux corps, n'attendant qu'une chose, s'unir à nouveau. Pour la discussion, ça attendra, et j'en fus persuader qu'il se rangerait à mon avis. La tentation semblait être à son summum.

Il me prit dans ses bras, me caressa telle une chose fragile, dont il avait peur d'abimer, me dégageant le visage de mes mèches s'y collant, puis il me plaqua contre la porte et continua l'ascension de ses caresses.

Son toucher, le fait de me frôler, me faisait ressentir ce magnétisme si puissant, le même ressentit lors de cette sublime soirée d'été au mois d'août, [diner puis ballade en calèche, très romantique, des instants magiques passés dans notre clairière pour se finir dans sa chambre, heureusement que personne se trouvait à la villa à ce moment-là, surement grâce à l'intervention d'Alice qui avait du voir la chose venir, contrairement à nous. En effet, ni Edward ni moi n'avions prémédité de se qu'il s'était passé dans la chambre ce soir-là. Je m'en souvient comme d'un moment intense et tellement magique. En général, la première fois n'est jamais terrible, je ne suis pas dans ce cas, selon moi ce fut parfait. Malgré le fait qu'Edward se retenait afin d'éviter de me blesser]. De ce moment inoubliable résulte un être qui représente tout pour moi : ma fille !

Après ses précises et délicates caresses, comme s'il voulait oublier aucunes forme de mon corps tel un artiste visualisant son modèle. Sa bouche trouva ma nuque qui n'attendait que lui, où il y déposa de doux baisers pour remonter jusqu'à ma bouche qu'il s'empara. Ces mains me tenaient soigneusement la tête, puis se faufilèrent dans ma chevelure très humide. Toujours en me tenant la tête de ses mains puissantes, me regarda avec tant d'intensité droit dans les yeux, qu'il pouvait déceler mes intensions et moi les siennes avec cet air amoureux. Il me demanda, afin de s'assurer de ne pas me pousser à aller trop loin :

- En es-tu sûr ? Te rends-tu comptes de ce que l'on s'apprête à faire ?

Pour répondre à sa question rien de mieux qu'un long baiser amoureux à la limite du langoureux pour le laisser sur sa fin et le pousser à vouloir aller plus loin. «_Le grand amour, quand il n'y a plus de distance, quand on n'a même plus besoin de poser une question parce que la réponse est déjà en soi et en l'autre_ » (citation de Victor-Lévy Beaulieu).

C'est vrai ma raison, mon cœur, sans oublier mon corps me poussaient à accepter sans aucunes réticences à ses avances, à près tout nous ne faisions rien de mal, bien au contraire ! Alors pourquoi s'en priver ?

Je remonta ma jambe tout contre lui, il en profita pour caresser sensuellement ma cuisse, pour remonter petit à petit (heureusement que j'avais mis cette petite jupe me laissant libre de mes mouvements !).

Je lui prie ensuite la main pour le mener vers ma chambre, afin de poursuivre l'investigation de nos deux corps excités par ses retrouvailles physiques. Il me porta pour me déposer soigneusement sur mon lit.

Cette nuit, tant espérée se concrétisait enfin ! Mais la patience a eut raison de moi, ce fut encore mieux que notre première fois, des instants de pure bonheur.

Nos souffles semblaient tout aussi haletant l'un comme l'autre. Son odeur, son haleine m'enivraient. Je peux affirmer qu'il connaissait par ses caresses expertes, mes points faibles mais pas seulement. Je pouvais ressentir que mon corps était désormais capable de supporter un tel effort physique qui dura toute la nuit. Nos corps unis paraissaient comme nos âmes faites l'un pour l'autre.

J'aurai tant souhaité que cette délicieuse nuit ne s'arrête jamais, mais à l'aube de ce jour nouveau, débutant d'une merveilleuse façon ; dans les bras de l'homme dont je n'ai cessé d'aimer, ceci dit ma condition d'humaine me rattrapa, me poussant dans un sommeil paisible. Endormi tout contre lui, sur son torse toujours frais, mais moins que dans mes souvenirs.

Cependant, j'avais peur de me réveiller et de voir que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, ou qu'il soit parti avant toute explication…tendant mon bras droit je tâtai à coté de moi…rien la peur m'envahit…NON...OH NON...pas ça!.. ça ne pouvait pas être possible !!...Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve… !


	16. Toi et Moi

**Tout d'abord désolé pour tout ce temps ! Mais avec le bac, d'ailleurs je l'ai eu du premier coup !! Pour me faire pardonner : un chapitre assez long (le plus long pour l'instant). En plus de ça, fini l'hôpital ! Mais je dois avouer que ma panne d'inspiration s'est révélé être une mise en question, je me demandais si il était bien de continuer ma fanfic. Pour cela je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui me suivent depuis le début, nonotahiti !Et un grand merci à Marjoriie!!! Alors je n'ai pu qu'une chose à dire bonne lecture !!!**

_Rappel__ :_

_Cependant, j'avais peur de me réveiller et de voir que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, ou qu'il soit parti avant toute explication…tendant mon bras droit je tâtai à coté de moi…rien la peur m'envahit…NON ça ne pouvait pas être possible !!...Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve… !_

_**°°**°°**°°_

Allongée sur le dos, je le cherchais du coté droit, là où il se trouvait avant que je m'endorme. Ma tête se tourna alors de ce côté, mes yeux s'ouvrirent difficilement comme s'ils ne souhaitaient pas remarquer son absence. En étant face à la réalité, je poussai un profond soupir puis me retourna, et là quelle bonne surprise, il se trouvait en fait à ma gauche, accoudé sur le lit et me regardait si tendrement que j'avais l'impression que notre amour paraissait plus fort qu'avant d'où la citation de Corneille : « Le feu qui semble éteint souvent dort sous la cendre ». Il balaya des mèches entravant mon visage et sa vision de moi.

J'exprimai mon soulagement de le retrouver près de moi, en fermant mes yeux et en basculant ma tête suivit d'une tape sur le front afin de me faire sortit l'idée d'un nouvel abandon de sa part.

« _Que suis-je bête » fut ma premier pensée_. Il a dû ressentir ma peur car il se rapprocha de moi et me caressa ma joue, à son contact, un frisson me parcourra tout le corps, le même que celui ressentit lors de notre sublime nuit.

-Bonjour ma belle, bien dormie ?

Ses premiers mots. Il semblait aucunement regretter cette nuit, moi encore moins !

- Bonjour. C'est le seul mot que je pu prononcer, pourtant j'en avais tellement à lui dire. Par où commencer d'ailleurs ?

- Tu devrais déjeuner, pour reprendre un peu de force. Ou même manger un bon repas vu l'heure qu'il est.

Le réveil affichait 13H30. _La panique, l'inquiétude s'emparaient de moi_. Il le comprit rapidement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ta fille va bien, Alice a appelé, il y a une fête foraine, elle l'a donc emmenée. Elle m'a confié qu'elles ne comptaient pas rentrer avant la fin de la journée et savait que tu serais d'accord puisqu'elles étaient ensemble. J'ai rien pu dire, tu la connais, ma chère sœur m'a même raccroché au nez !

-Tu sais MA fille a un nom et c'est Carlie _répondis-je à moitié vexé_, (à près tout c'est aussi la sienne !)

-Oui pardon, jolie prénom tout comme c'est autre nom : Renesmée Allie ! Mais Bella j'ai besoin de savoir…

-C'est ta fille. (j'espérais que ça soit bien ça sa question !)

- …

-Enfin biologiquement parlant, car pour l'instant elle ne te connaît pas, ou disons peu.

-Alors c'est bien vrai, l'espace d'un moment j'ai pensé que…Jacob pouvait l'être, son père. _Avoua t-il un peu gêné_

-JACOB, oh non alors !! Je le considérais comme un frère jusqu'à ya quelques jours, et je dis bien avant car ce qu'il t'a dit comme quoi je m'en étais facilement remis du fait que vous m'ayez TOUS abandonné, se révélant un mensonge soi disant passant! [Comment l'imaginer être le père de Carlie].

-Car figure toi que physiquement ainsi que psychologiquement je ne ressemblais plus à celle d'avant, comme un zombie, sans but, ou celui de se laisser mourir jusqu'à ce jour où le destin m'a frappé soit 8 semaines depuis cette douloureuse solitude par un accident de voiture, en bref, le médecin au urgence m'a annoncé la nouvelle, ma grossesse, après tous les changements survenus dans ma vie je ne m'étais pas rendus compte de mon état.(moi qui désirais garder la face, éviter de lui montrer ma fragilité, raté !)

-Excuse-moi, je suis responsable de tout ça, j'enchaine les erreurs mais en plus de ça je te fais souffrir ce qui est la pire chose pour moi ! tu peux me croire.

Il m'embrassa alors sur le front, mes yeux s'embuèrent de larmes au gout plus pu moins amère, par ces souvenirs, il se décida à déposer un tendre baiser sur ma bouche ensuite tel un baiser fait pour guérir toutes blessures, tous maux douloureux. Celui-là, destiné à guérir ou plutôt soulager mon cœur.

-j'aurais tellement voulu rester auprès de toi, mais je devais te protéger, m'occuper de ce problème qui menaçait de s'attaquer à toi, ce que je me refusais qu'il t'arrive. J'ai alors été aidé par ma famille afin de d'éliminer tous danger. En priorité t'éloigner de Jasper, de nous, mais surtout de Victoria… Mais si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux, …et j'aurais voulu être avec toi et avec….

-Notre fille, dur à dire ?

-Oui notre fille, je ne peux qu'imaginer à quel point cela a pu être dur pour toi. Tous ces changement dans ta vie,…mais tous s'est bien passé ?

Mon visage s'illumina de plaisir, je me leva précipitamment, lui demandant de ne pas bouger. J'accouru dans le salon, dans la bibliothèque, attrapa un gros bouquin à première vue, se révélant être un album de photo, cher à mon cœur. Il ne s'attendrait pas à ça, c'est sûr ! En rentrant à nouveau dans ma chambre, je l'aperçu à sa place allongé sur mon lit.

-Tu verras avec ça, tu comprendras certaines choses et tu rattraperas quelques mois perdus. Cet album est celui de ma grossesse et le début de la vie parmi sous de ma princesse.

L'album lui faisait face, le mettant ainsi face à sa plus grande erreur qu'il avait pu commettre. Il paraissait hésitant à l'idée de voir tous ce qu'il avait pu raté de si important, en même temps il éprouvait de l'impatience de mieux connaître l'histoire de sa fille. Je commença à ouvrir l'album où sur la couverture apparaissait en gros de façon customisé le prénom de Carlie. La première page montrait ma toute premiere écographie, réalisée lors de mon hospitalisation suite à ce fameux accident.

Il paraissait surpris de voir sur cette image, cette si petite chose étant crée par nous deux.

-Waouh, elle était si petite, c'est incroyable !

-Tout comme les problèmes (devenant de plus en plus grand suivant leur croissance, petite parenthèse pour ma fille qui désormais me pose des p'tits problèmes surtout à l'école !) au moins une chance que je ne souffrais pas de nausées ! Tu m'aurais vu, j'ai pris du poids d'un seul coup !

-Y'a eu des problèmes ? Et tes parents, ils ont acceptés facilement ta décision ? Dis moi tout je veux tout savoir ! Ne me ménage pas !

La rancœur que j'avais pu éprouver et enfermer au fond de moi s'échappait et disparaissait pour de bon pour laisser place à cet amour si fort et si fragile à la fois.

-J'ai eu quelques problèmes lors de ma grossesse c'est vrai, rien de bien méchant au début ! mais après quelques mois mon état s'est mis à empirer, j'ai eu des problèmes de tension artérielle, des évanouissements à répétition…survenu vers ma 20eme semaine de grossesse soit environ vers le début du 3eme trimestre, le médecin pensait à du surmenage, se révélant en fait être les symptômes d'une pré éclampsie. Heureusement décelé pas trop tard ce qui m'a pas vraiment aidé durant l'accouchement qui fut horrible. On entend beaucoup de femmes dire que l'accouchement est un moment merveilleux, moi en tout cas je ne vois pas ça comme ça ! Et j'ai eu l'aide, le soutien de mes parents.

-Ils ont bien acceptés, la chose, enfin ton état ou plutôt ta grossesse je veux dire ?

-ils n'ont pas été ravie de mon choix mais dû moment que j'assumais, je m'en sentais capable. Enfin pas trop au début mais lors de cette éco, j'ai su que la question de l'avortement ne se posait même pas ! Mais ils ont été formidables à ma grande surprise. Mon père a été prévenu malgré moi, le choc pour lui, je le voyais tourner de l'œil pour la toute première fois [rire] et il se trouva sur un brancard à mes cotés. Tous les trois, on en a discuté pour en conclure qu'il serait mieux pour moi de vivre avec ma mère et Phil, loin de Forks, selon elle, il serait plus judicieux qu'elle me donne des conseils avec le bébé, finalement c'est moi qui lui ai donné une leçon, car le rôle de mère je n'ai eu besoin de personne, à ma plus grande joie, cela me paraissait inné, cette chaleur maternelle m'avait envahit et mon instinct maternelle m'a aidé pour le reste.

-Durant ma grossesse, j'ai pu suivre des cours par correspondance à Jacksonville, me permettant d'obtenir mon bac. J'ai alors pris une année sabbatique pour me consacrer uniquement à Carlie. Petit à petit nous prenions notre indépendance. L'occasion s'est offerte à nous lorsque par un héritage Phil a reçu un appartement. Mais il avait reçu un poste important qu'il ne pouvait refuser pour sa carrière, il lui fallait donc des locataires. Le fait de partager l'appart' avec Angela s'est fait tout naturellement puisque je me trouvais toujours en contact avec elle ; elle me rendait souvent visite chez ma mère avec Jacob, ce qui les rapprocha. Les contraintes que lui imposaient son campus ne lui laissaient pas le temps de voir Jacob alors partager l'appartement semblait une bonne idée. Avec l'accord de mon beau père, elle emménagea avec nous, voilà pourquoi on habite toutes les trois.

-Tu n'as aucun souci avec Carlie, elle n'a jamais cherché à savoir à propos de m …, de son père... ?

-De toi, non pas encore, même si je le vois et que je la connais bien, en ce moment elle se pose énormément de questions, et lorsque vous vous êtes croisés une chose s'est passé entre vous j'en suis persuadé.

-C'est vrai que ce qui s'est produit moi-même je ne peux l'expliquer, ce regard échangé puis son sourire m'a effacé tous mes doutes.

-Tu ne peux nier l'évidence, elle te ressemble à un point… !

-J'aimerai vraiment pouvoir la connaître et que vous puissiez me pardonner un jour. Il semblait si sincère !

A ce moment, je ne savais qu'une chose, que je l'aimais plus que tout. Peut être plus qu'avant, outre le fait qu'il est pu me faire du mal, maintenant je savais que lui aussi avais connu cette douleur. Ce qui je l'avoue m'est très rassurant et réconfortant. Ce n'est pas que j'aime que ceux qui m'entoure souffre, loin de là, mais désormais nous étions quitte car il m'a fait beaucoup de mal c'est certain, et lui aussi en même temps, surtout qu'il avait perdu des moments précieux avec sa fille (sans m'oublier dans l'histoire) !

Les pages feuilletées lui permettaient d'imaginer les évènements passés. Il s'arrêta sur une page où j'apparaissais avec un ventre dangereusement arrondit, proche d'éclater en plus j'étais en maillot de bain. On aurait dit que j'attendais des jumeaux ou même plus!

_Tout ému, il m'avoua_ :

-Tu étais magnifique, resplendissante, c'est bien ce que je pensais la maternité te va à merveille !

-Merci c'est gentil, mais sur cette photo, j'ai plus l'impression de ressembler à l'orque dans « Sauver Willy » !

Un fou rire prit place. Ça faisait beaucoup de bien de rire, d'être ensemble, de se retrouver comme avant.

La photo l'ayant le plus troublé est celle de la naissance de Carlie, ma première photo avec ma fille dans notre chambre d'hôpital, il est vrai que c'est ma préférée car elle marque un tournant majeur dans ma vie. Malgré mon état, j'étais épanouie de l'avoir enfin prêt de moi, cette chaleur maternelle m'enveloppait d'une étreinte apaisante me donnant cette sensation de confiance en l'avenir, qui sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve ?

A la fin de cet album, il semblait tout comme chamboulé.

- Si Alice voyait ça, elle en ferait des copies et aurait beaucoup de mal à te le rendre, mais pas autant qu'avec la p'tite ! J'ai eu l'occasion de remarquer qu'hier, puisque lorsque je suis arrivé à la villa après ton départ elles paraissaient complice ensemble !

-Mais pourtant, quand je suis parti, Carlie dormait…Je le savais qu'il y avait un truc pas clair ! Elles m'ont bien eu les deux !!

-Maintenant que tu les as mises ensemble, ça va être terrible !

-Merci, Edward là tu vois tu ne me réconforte absolument pas ! Loin de là !

Il me fit son sourire charmeur auquel je ne pouvais résister. Ce qui me fit rougir, impossible de lui cacher. En tailleur sur le lit, baissant ma tête afin de protéger mon visage de toutes preuves de mes sentiments amoureux à son égard.

Il m'attrapa délicatement mon menton me relevant ainsi la tête, nos regards se rencontrèrent à nouveaux, poussa avec mes dernières mèches. Me fixant droit dans les yeux de cette manière je n'attendais qu'une chose qui se produisit. Il déposa un doux baiser ayant un gout de bonheur à ses cotés mais qui se termina trop tôt par un bruit ramenant à la réalité d'une bien dur manière ! Mon estomac se mit à crier famine.

Edward ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire. Y avait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas affiché ainsi ; maudites conditions humaines ! Qui pour l'instant n'ont eu qu'un coté bénéfique puisque cela m'a permise de mettre au monde mon plus beau cadeau.

Je me leva pour aller prendre une pause humaine, me rafraichir les idées, Edward se leva et me proposa de me faire à manger.

En sortant de ma douche, je m'aperçu qu'il me manquait un petit détail : mes vêtements. Apres avoir enfilé Je tentai de sortir discrètement mais il m'attendait dans le salon tel un couple.

Heureusement il ne me regarda pas arriver, mais _me lança_ alors que je tentai de me faufiler jusqu'à ma chambre :

-Aurais- tu oublié quelque chose ?

-Oh, s'il te plait ne te moque pas ! répondis-je faussement vexée

-Non, loin de là, mais si tu ne te dépêche pas je ne pourrais te garantir que je métriserai mes pulsions.

-Tu devrais alors chasser, je ne t'en voudrais pas dis je d'une voix assez sérieuse en espérant qui me prenne aux mots.

D'un mouvement rapide que je pu à peine voir son déplacement (enfin presque), il se trouva face à moi, et m'enlaça, bien entendu je ne tentais aucune résistance.

-ma proie est trop tentante, je ne souhaite aucunement lui faire du mal, car je l'aime bien plus que ma propre vie. J'aime ton esprit, ton odeur, ton corps, toi tout simplement. Mais ce que j'essaye de te dire depuis tout à l'heure est que si tu restes dans cette tenue, je ne dis pas que je pourrais me tenir loin de toi encore plus longtemps.

Je l'agrippa au niveau de la nuque, le rapprochant encore plus de moi afin d'échanger un long baiser langoureux auquel il mit fin.

-Dépêche-toi, tu vas finir par attraper froid !

Après lui avoir offert un grand sourire, je m'activa dans ma chambre pour m'habiller. J'enfila avec hâte ma lingerie, un chemisier lilas, une jupe grise m'arrivant au dessus du genou, une ceinture pour faire une jolie silhouette. A vrai dire tout ceci épousait bien mes formes.

A table tout était prêt, des œufs brouillés m'attendaient. Une fois assise la conversation reprit.

- Puisque tu en sais d'avantage sur moi et Carlie, à moi d'en savoir plus. Tout d'abord pourquoi me surveillais-tu hier soir ?

-Alice m'a parlé du fait que les sales cabots (je fus étonné de son langage, mais se reprit)…enfin les Quilleutes, te menaçaient toi et Carlie. Je ne pouvais t'imaginer en danger une fois encore ! Puisque Carlie se trouvait en sécurité à la villa toi au contraire tu te trouvais seule, Alice m'a alors demander de veiller sur toi, selon une vision cela se serait avéré utile.

[Ça y est je comprenais mieux ! Alice nous avait fait tomber dans un piège dans lequel notre fille était sa complice, désormais je peux m'attendre à tous ! Ce qui est peu rassurant !]

Il ne perçut pas tout de suite la supercherie. Je lui expliqua alors ce qu'il en était réellement. Le fait que je serai menacé quand les autres s'apercevront de ma véritable nature ainsi que celle de ma fille, le mensonge de Jacob pour me protéger (ce qui l'énerva au plus haut point, je pu le constater avec son visage devenant encore plus tendu, sa mâchoire se serra, il fronça même les sourcils), mais il excusa l'attitude de Jacob du simple fait d'avoir voulu me protéger.

-Mais tu…il se pourrait que tu sois vampire ? Non c'est impossible

-Selon Jacob_, le coupais-je _ma « presque-transformation » aurait eu lieu par ma grossesse, car mère et enfant partagent en quelques sorte leur sang, j'en ai parlé à Alice qui en a parlé à Carlisle et selon lui cela serait plausible. Mais il faudrait que je prenne le temps de lui parler ce que je n'ai pu faire depuis quelques jours.

Il continua de m'expliquer comment s'était déroulé la traque contre Victoria qui ne désirait qu'une chose me voir mourir afin de faire souffrir Edward comme ce qui avait été son cas lors de la mort de à son retour, avec tout ce qui en suivit : douleur, chagrin, dépression : ce que j'avais pu vivre mais soulagé par la présence de ma fille !

On regarda ensuite des films de Carlie, mais je m'endormi blottit tout contre lui, je ne devais pas avoir pleinement récupéré de notre si belle nuit qui fut malgré tout épuisante.

Je me réveilla en sursaut par le téléphone. A peine décrochée que je me fis agressée, je devais éloigner le combiné. Un réveil comme celui là je m'en passe sans problème ! En regardant la pendule je pu apercevoir que le temps avait vite passé puisqu'il était 16H30. Qui pouvait m'ennuyer un samedi aprem', le meilleur depuis un bout de temps ! Finalement je m'énerva, demandant à mon interlocuteur de se calmer, son nom et le motif de son appel avant que je lui raccroche au nez. Qui se révéla judicieux puisque la personne se calma, dévoilant la voix de la maitresse de Carlie, Melle Anderson. M'annonçant qu'elle cherchait désespérément pour parler afin de m'informer de la nouvelle bêtise de ma fille, ce vendredi. [Elle les accumule en ce moment !]

Je sentais au fond de moi que les choses devrait être mise au clair des ce soir, le plus tôt sera le mieux !

J'informa de cette conversation à Edward qui ne pu s'empêcher d'étouffer un rire, me mettant encore plus hors de moi ! Me voir m'énerver l'amusait apparemment, mais là j'étais furieuse envers Alice (pour avoir omit le p'tit détail du vendredi) et surtout après ma fille !

(tout ce que j'espérais c'est que ma fille en avait profité car là, la punition qui tomberait serait à la hauteur).

Il va y avoir des règlements de compte…un vrai conseil de famille que j'aurai désiré en comité plus réduits, si j'avais su !!


	17. Explications

**En espérant que cela vous plaise toujours !Ptite info: La suite de ce chapitre sera une suite de flashback, j'espere que ça vous plaira mais il faudra être patient!**

**Merci pour vos reviews ! N'hésitez pas à m'en mettre je me chargerai d'y répondre !**

**°°**°°**°°

L'explication avec ma fille semblait imminente désormais. Il est temps de lui parler de son père (ce sujet l'obsède je ne peux que le constater la nuit car elle fait comme sa mère elle parle durant son sommeil : « Où est tu papa ? Ne me laisse pas papa ? Reste avec nous papa ? Ne m'aimes tu pas ? » De simples phrases mais si déchirantes !), de lui révéler sa véritable nature…

Toujours dans mes pensées, Edward se chargea de me faire redescendre sur terre.

Il faut que je lui dise tout. En y réfléchissant bien si elle tente d'attirer l'attention sur elle ce n'est pas pour rien, je le sais, je le sens qu'elle a besoin de savoir certaines choses importantes à son bien être.

- Attends je ne te suis plus très bien…

- A propos de toi, de ton rôle…mais d'ailleurs es-tu d'accord au fait que je lui révèle tout officiellement car elle a de nombreux doutes sur toi et surtout qu'elle a besoin de te connaître et à mon avis c'est réciproque…si je me trompe pas.

- Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de pouvoir avoir réellement ma place dans sa vie. Crois tu que c'est le bon moment ?

- Je pense surtout que cette conversation ne peu être remise à plus tard. Les choses doivent être mises au clair. J'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas, car après tout si j'avais continué à te chercher malgré les dire de Jacob, pas mal de choses auraient été différentes, c'est ma faute… !

Il me coupa mon monologue de culpabilité en déposant son index sur ma bouche.

- Chuut ! Je suis aussi coupable que toi et je dirai même plus mais ne t'en fais pas tout ira bien. Il se décida enfin de m'embrasser, ayant le résultat de m'effacer tous mes doutes.

Nous étions en route pour la villa, Il avait prit le volant car mon niveau de stress avait augmenté brutalement en arrivant au parking qu'il ne souhaitait pas courir le moindre risque pour moi (avec la chance que j'ai, un accident par exemple !)

Mon esprit divaguait à l'idée de parler à Carlie de toute la vérité concernant son père. Malgré tout je devais penser à la punition qui l'attendrait, une à la hauteur de ses actes.

Pour me faire sortir de mes pensées, il le fit d'une bien douce façon, en frôlant et caressant soigneusement ma cuisse. Je le regarda ainsi dans les yeux et pu y lire que nos moments de symbiose parfaite lui manquait déjà mais surtout nos instants partagés ensemble. Qui était réciproque.

Cependant j'éprouvais de l'angoisse à l'idée d'être à nouveau séparés, pendant quelques heures loin des yeux mais à jamais près du cœur. Ce trou béant qui me lancinait régulièrement cicatrisait laissant place un cœur débordant d'amour. Je me sens maintenant comme invincible d'où l'expression « _celui dont le cœur est ressuscité par l'amour ne mourra jamais_ ».

Je me croyais gonflée à bloc, bien motivée à affronté mon p'tit démon. Mais à l'idée qu'ils soient tous là, j'en fus persuadé que Carlie tournerait ça à son avantage afin d'étouffer l'affaire mais ça serait mal me connaître. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils seront là que je serais plus indulgente, ses bêtises ça suffit. En si peu de temps elle les enchaine ! Il faut y mettre un terme !

Arrivés à destination, Edward m'emboita le pas. Je dois avouer que cette mise au point m'angoissait quelques peu. Mon pouls s'accélérait ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu à la fine ouïe de mon bel apollon. Il se retourna alors, nous étions sur le perron, me prit ma tête dans ses puissantes mains, m'invitant à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Cette angoisse disparut aussitôt, mais il éveillait en moi une envie de lui sauté dessus, de l'excitation prenait place, heureusement que je savais me tenir, du moins j'espérai que je tiendrai le coup ! Il avait certainement compris cette envie réprimée puisqu'il me fit un sourire, qui voulait tout dire, du genre « je te reçois cinq sur cinq ! ».

A peine la porte franchit, qu'Alice apparut, elle devait s'impatienter, suivit des autres qui nous saluèrent. Tous sauf elle nous regarda d'un air comme ahuri. Bien entendu l'angoisse et l'excitation m'avaient fait commettre une erreur puisque tous deux avions franchit la porte ensemble (pouvant laisser des soupçons quant a nos sentiments) mais pas seulement puisque nous sommes rentré main dans la main tel un geste routinier pour nous. Pour une entrée en toute discrétion, ratée!

Maintenant un sourire de satisfaction prenait place sur leur visage. Je perçu un grognement emanant d'Edward à l'encontre d'Emmett. Nous nous decidions à nous libérer de l'emprise de nos mains mais le mal était fait et pu possible de retourner en arrière, ce n'est pas que je ne souhaitais pas avouer la vérité c'est juste que garder ça pour nous m'aurait plus, en général avec les Cullen un secret ne dur jamais lontemps, à mon grand dame, je n'aurai pas du me faire de faux espoir.

Je constata finalement que Rosalie n'était pas parmi eux, je ne ressentais pas sa présence dans la demeure, bizarre. D'autant plus que celle de ma fille.

Esmée nous conduisit jusqu'au salon. Edward m'invita à les suivre en posant délicatement l'une de ses mains dans mon dos à la limite de la courbure de mes reins. Ce geste ne manqua pas à Alice, qui sur son vidage mutin se dessinait un air victorieux…et de soulagement. Depuis le temps qu'elle désirait nous revoir ensemble comme avant !

Un silence s'installa, afin d'éviter qu'il ne perdure_, Emmett intervint_ :

- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, la p'tite est avec Rosalie !

- Ah oui tout de suite, je me sens plus rassuré, _répondis je un brin sinique_

- Alors comme ça vous êtes à nouveau ensemble ? Espèces de petits cachotiers !

- Emmett _! intervint Esmée décontenancée par l'attitude de son fils ainé_, laisse- les donc tranquille, va faire un tour au lieu de taquiner ton frère et Bella ainsi !

- Je disais juste ce que pensais tout le monde tout bas ! Tant pis voila ce que c'est d'être trop franc !

- Ce n'est pas être franc Emmett c'est être chiant et même à la limite du très lourd ! _intervint Jasper à ma plus grande surprise_.

- Bon je vais aller faire un tour, voir si les filles arrivent enfin !

- Sage décision, _conclu Carlisle_. Bella, Alice m'a fait part de la théorie de Jacob, te concernant ainsi que Carlie. Selon moi ses conclusions sont rationnelles elles me paraissent justes. Car certaines choses me l'ont faites penser tel que…

- …ton odeur/ton parfum par exemple, _termina Alice_ qui avait guerre l'habitude de mâcher ses mots, vois-tu l'essence que tu dégages reste disons encore envoutante car tu gardes cette part humaine et l'autre part comme nous, celle qui t'a été transmise directement ou non du moins lors de ta grossesse…

- Ah d'accord

- Bella, ta fille est vraiment adorable, ça vraiment été un plaisir de l'avoir à la maison avec nous, une expérience dont nous avons tous hâte de renouvelé ! On recommence quand tu veux ! _ajouta Esmée afin de changer de sujet_.

- Au fait, très joli prénom, ça dut faire plaisir à Charlie ! _demanda Carlisle_

J'avais très envie de dire à Alice ce que j'avais sur le cœur car le fait de m'avoir dissimulé le problème survenu vendredi soir à l'école de Carlie se révélait être pour moi une sorte de trahison. Mais les Cullen ne m'en laissèrent guerre le temps. Ils attendaient que je leur raconte l'histoire des prénoms de ma fille qui n'est pas banal. Même Emmett semblait curieux de connaître les détails de l'histoire de sa nièce.

- En fait trouver son premier nom s'est révéler plus compliqué que ce que je pensais, ma mère s'investissait beaucoup dans ma grossesse et souhaitait me données des idées (surtout que j'en choisisse une des siennes) quant à Charlie c'était pareil, à le voir comme ça on ne s'en doute pas! A la fin ils ont tiré à pile ou face pour connaître celui dont le nom sera choisi, Charlie a finalement gagner et les tensions même au téléphone était pesante alors j'ai décidé de mettre le nom de mon père en avant, je leur ai laissé la surprise jusqu'au bout, je leur avais permis de savoir le sexe du bébé alors un peu de mystère ne faisait pas de mal ! Plusieurs prénoms me sont passés par la tête. Le prénom Carlie m'est apparu une nuit, je voulais un nom regroupant le nom de…mes pères…donc Charlie et Carlisle devenait Carlie, puis j'ai continué ainsi de suite pour les autres prénoms : Renée et Esmée ont donné Renesmée puis Alice et Rosalie on fait Allie, c'est peut être bête mais pour moi c'était une façon de vous avoir un peu tous avec moi et ma fille.

Ils paraissaient tous ému de tous ça. Esmée toujours aussi émotive aurait poussé un sanglot comme Alice si cela leur avait pu être possible, elle me serra dans ses bras, telle une mère et sa fille.

Ce fut un moment fort en émotion, jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett cassa tout, avec sa délicatesse bien connu de tous.

- Alors ça te fais quoi frangin d'être papa ?

- Grrrr… Emmett !

- Quoi c'est juste pour savoir !

- Bah, pour l'instant je ne peux rien dire, je ne la connais pas, mon rôle n'est pas clairement établit, en plus je l'ai à peine croisé. Je dois dire que j'ai hâte d'en apprendre d'avantage sur elle !

- Fais attention, elle réserve parfois des surprises et pas que des bonnes crois moi, hein Alice _fis-je à l'attention de cette dernière d'un air tout aussi mystérieux_. Justement à ce sujet, tu n'aurais rien à me dire concernant Carlie ?

A ce moment là, Emmett se mit à pouffer de rire, à son comportement je pu conclure qu'une chose : il était au courant du problème. Sa réaction me rappelait celle d'Edward avant lui.

- Alice, qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? Je ne comprends rien et je ne suis pas le seul dans ce cas, _dit il en incluant Esmée_

- Oh oui le problème avec Carlie j'avais omis de le mentionner.

- Alice ! si je peux même plus te faire confiance ! ça ne va plus! Au lieu de me le cacher hier j'attendais de toi que tu me le dises, j'espère que tu as une bonne raison à tout ça !C'est vrai mais si je l'ai fait c'est pour de bonnes raisons si tu y réfléchis mieux tu en trouveras certaines (p'tit_ sourire et regard dirigé vers Edward signifiant que sans elle nous n'aurions pas eu cette superbe nuit enfin pas aussitôt_) entre autre nous n'aurions pas eu l'occasion de passer ces instants avec Carlie puisque tu as l'idée de la punir ! (ses paroles n'étaient en rien une attaque elle souhaitait m'ouvrir les yeux).

- Alice, Emmett…Jasper (qui mine de rien en savait plus qu'il ne laissait paraitre, lui aussi était au courant!) C'est quoi cette histoire ? _questionna Carlisle_

- Pour faire court, _commença Jasper_, en arrivant à la villa Carlie nous a expliquer l'incident passé à son école, le fait d'avoir fait peur à une camarade de classe, sans avoir l'intention de lui nuire bien au contraire, la petite surprise est tombé dans l'atelier de peinture fait en classe éclaboussant dans sa chute une bonne partie de la classe.

- Et principalement sa maitresse ! faut dire que ta fille est dotée de ta maladresse légendaire Bella ! Comme on a pu le constater la dernière fois, _rigola Emmett_

- Oui très drôle !_rétorquais-je faussement amer_

Je pus remarquer que les autres se retenaient de rire, mais c'est la réaction d'Edward qui m'agaçait le plus.

-Edward, tu n'as pas intérêt d'en rire quand la p'tite sera là ! Il faut lui montrer le bon exemple et si tu lui montres que ça te fais rire elle ne comprendra pas d'où est le bien du mal. Elle ne va pas tarder alors s'il te plait.

- Dis moi Bella j'espère que tu nous montreras des photos de Carlie petite ! On a tant de moments à rattraper ! Si tu le veux bien !

- Vous inclure tous dans la vie de ma…notre fille me fait vraiment plaisir !

- Elle va être pourrie gâtée la petite tu vas voir Bella ! _ajouta Alice_.

- Ah parce que cette semaine ce n'était rien ? Je n'imagine pas pour son anniversaire alors ! _dis-je ironique_

- Mais oui, son anniversaire approche ! Quelle tata je fais ! Et toi le premier anniversaire de ta fille, en tant que papa !

Nous n'avions pas entendu entrer Rosalie et Carlie, une chose restait sur le fait qu'elles aient entendu une bonne partie de notre conversation.

- Oh maman, t'es déjà là !

- Oui moi aussi je suis contente de te voir ma chérie !

Elle vint malgré tout me faire un gros câlin, et fit un bonjour de loin à Edward tout en le scrutant d'un air inquiet. Elle paraissait plus froide avec lui par rapport à la dernière fois.

Elle s'éloigna du salon, de nous, prétextant aller prendre un verre d'eau à la cuisine, incroyable elle avait ses aises dans la maison.

- Alors vous étiez où ? _demanda_ _Emmett à sa compagne tout en l'enlaçant d'une puissante étreinte_.

- Elle souhaitait manger une glace, je n'ai pu résister à l'emmener chez le meilleur glacier, à ce qu'il parait, c'est écrit dans tout les magazines de la région.

- On s'est bien occupé d'elle à ce que je vois, un peu trop gâtée, voila pourquoi elle ne semble pas si pressée de rentrer. _Finis-je par dire_.

- Bella ta fille est géniale, adorable, craquante, bien plus évolué que les enfants de son âge ! vu comment Rosalie tarissait d'éloge sur le compte de Carlie on peut en conclure l'attachement qu'elle éprouvait envers ma fille, elle réagissait comme une personne ensorcelée, envoutée.

Au coté de Carlie, Rosalie devenait douce comme un agneau, peut être grâce au fait qu'elle reporte l'amour n'a pu donner à un être venant de sa propre chair, à ma fille, je ne peux empêcher ça, ni l'interdire de faire ça mais il y a des règles à ne pas dépasser, du moment qu'elle n'essaye pas de s'approprié mon rôle de mère, chacune sa place !

Carlie mettait beaucoup trop de temps dans la cuisine ce qui me poussa à l'appeler, elle faisait ça afin de repousser le moment fatidique, celui des explications. Elle s'avança prudemment et lentement, se tenant les mains dans le dos tout en se dandinant, prête à entendre la sentence.

- Tu t'es bien amusé j'espère…tu n'as rien de particulier à me dire ?

- Oui trop bien amusé !!

- C'est tout ?

- EUH…Oui… (lorsque son regard se décolla du sol et vint rencontrer le mien, elle sentit immédiatement ma colère envers elle).

- Et en plus tu te moques de moi (l'atmosphère devint de plus en plus tendu malgré les efforts de jasper) une histoire à l'école avec une grenouille te dis vraiment rien ?

- Oh…oui ça ! tu sais ce n'était qu'une petite grenouille verte toute gentille et sans dents !

- Carlie ! Tu crois que ton attitude est acceptable ? Voyons je croyais que depuis la dernière fois tu avais compris et donc que tu t'étais calmé !

- Figurez-vous, _continuais je à l'attention des autres,_ que ce petit ange a la dernière fois cassé la figure à une de ses camarades et tout ça s'est terminé à l'hôpital, une le nez cassé, et cette demoiselle c'était son poignet en frappant trop fort !

- On dirait que les ennuis commencent, ta fille attire les garçons comme un pot de miel pour un ours ! ça promet pour la suite frangin _! ricana Emmett_

- Mais maman, Amy l'avait bien cherché, c'était bien mérité !

- Et Heatherly aussi ?

- Non, pas elle, c'est une copine, avant disons plutôt avant, c'est de la faute de Jefferson son amoureux qu'elle disait être un prince charmant, pas si charmant que ça puisqu'il essayait tout le temps de me faire des bisous mais moi je ne l'aime pas ! J'ai tenté de le dire à ma copine, qui ne m'écoutait pas, pour lui ouvrir les yeux sur la véritable nature de son prince charmant, soit qu'elle avait plus d'en trouver un vrai en embrassant une grenouille plutôt que lui, j'ai alors eu cette idée de lui mettre une petite grenouille dans son sac, mais je n'aurais pas imaginé qu'elle puisse avoir la trouille d'une si petite bête, et que ça la ferait tomber à la renverse dans l'atelier de peinture éclaboussant les autres dont la maitresse.

- Et ça t'as voulu me le cacher, pour ne pas te faire punir, tu sais bien qu'une faute avouée…

- …est à moitié pardonné, oui je sais !

- Tu me déçois, je t'ai pourtant expliqué qu'en ce moment il ne fallait plus te faire remarquer ! alors si tu sais tout ça pourquoi le fais-tu ?

- Parce que cette fois je ne l'ai pas fait dans le but de faire mal !

- Ah parce que la dernière fois avec Amy, si ?

- Oui ! je regrette pour Heatherly mais pas pour l'autre, si je devais recommencer je ferai la même chose avec cette peste !

La discussion tournait en affrontement, Carlie osait se rebeller déjà à son âge, je savais qu'elle était précoce mais si elle me faisait une crise d'ado avant l'heure ça ne se passerait pas tout seul ! Cependant Carlie déballait se qu'elle avait sur le cœur, allant enfin me révéler le pourquoi de son attaque envers Amy. De plus je ne serai pas la seule à qui elle reprochera des choses !


	18. Flashbacks

**Salut, j'espere que ça vous plaira! N'oubliez pas appuyer sur le bouton vert si tu l'oses!!! Serieusement ça fait plaisir, et surtout ça me pousse à écrire plus vite!!!!**

****°°**°°**°°**

Je comprenais petit à petit l'origine de son comportement en y réfléchissant bien. Il y avait certainement un rapport entre les paroles d'Amy et sans doute Edward vu comment elle semble remontée contre lui.

- Vas y continue on t'écoute, tu en as soit trop dit soit pas assez, à mon avis ce n'est plus pas assez ! Qu'est ce qu'Amy t'as fait ou t'as dit pour que tu te sois montré ainsi envers elle, aussi violente ?

Un silence s'installa. Carlie se trouvait dans une impasse, obligé de tout révéler, ce qui la mit hors d'elle à mon plus grand étonnement.

- C'est de sa faute ! dit-elle tout en désignant Edward de l'index. Tout le monde fut alors surpris. Je fronça mes sourcils, mon regard devint plus sévère la forçant à continuer.

- Amy m'a dit que je n'avais pas à préparer ce cadeau de fête des pères puisque c'est bien connu j'en ai pas ! Puis elle a dit que je n'étais qu'une batarde, que mon père avait abandonné ma mère puisqu'il ne me voulait pas, que j'étais la plus grosse erreur dans la vie de mes parents, qu'il était parti pour une autre femme, que je n'étais que la source des malheurs de ma mère…et que si je n'étais pas née elle, tu (_me révéla t-elle droit dans les yeux en ayant un puissant sentiment de culpabilité dans le regard_) serais plus heureuse avec celui que t'aime.

Son récit nous paraissait poignant. J'avais une très forte envie de baffer cette peste d'Amy, pour qui elle se prenait cette mini pimbeche, telle mère telle fille ! Je préféra sur le coup prendre dans les bras ma fille en limitant ma colère.

- Oh mon cœur, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tout raconté, je l'aurais frappé moi-même (_elle me regarda alors avec un air malicieux_)… (_Je me repris_) non soyons sérieuses il ne faut pas que tu croies tous ça se ne sont que des mensonges, mais peux tu m'expliquer pour quoi tu accuses Edward d'être à l'origine de ça ?

Elle s'avança près du grand écran et posa sa main tranquillement dessus, elle possédait le don de nous montrer ses pensées, ce qu'elle voulait mais généralement à une personne sa technique avec la télé était plus au moins un essai, qui se conclua positivement. Elle prenait confiance en elle.

_Puis elle ajouta_ :

- Car je m'en rappelle

Cela paraissait peu probable, jusqu'à ce que la télévision émette de petits crépitements puis des sons se fit entendre suivit d'images. Elle ferma ses yeux, prit une profonde inspiration, se concentra.

[Les premières images laissaient apparaître Edward et moi plus heureux que jamais, main dans la main, des instants heureux avec tous les membres de sa famille devenue mienne, des moments qui s'étaient réellement passés, remontant à peu près à quelques jours avant ma fête d'anniversaire où ma vie fut bouleversée d'une bien mauvaise manière.]

[D'autres scènes nous montraient toujours Edward et moi avant de rentrer dans la villa le soir de mon anniversaire, là où il me disait qu'il m'aimait, que j'étais sa seule raison de rester en vie. Puis suivi le triste déroulement de ma fête (moi me blessant bêtement avec l'emballage d'un cadeau, une goutte de sang perla sur le sol faisant ressortir l'instinct de prédateur de Jasper, prêt à me mordre, Edward me poussa afin de me faire éviter l'attaque de son frère, finalement je fus projetté sur la table me blessant bien entendu, Jasper quant à lui s'écrasa contre le piano)].

Dans la pièce, face à ce visionnage je pus percevoir les regards sur nous, ce qui me fut compliqué à supporter, je me détourna de cette vision de notre vie, revoir tous ça me faisait tant de mal. Un sentiment de malaise mêler à de la culpabilité se propagea parmi les membres. Devenant surement intenable pour se pauvre Jasper.

[Puis suivirent nos dernières paroles échangées, ce dernier m'embrassant sur le front son dernier baiser, une sorte de point final (_ou plutôt un point virgule ou même de suspension_) à notre relation.]

Les Cullen n'avaient pas eu connaissance de ce moment par Edward qui l'avait tenu secret, tous pouvaient maintenant comprendre une partie de mon chagrin.

Les images suivantes étaient quant à elles connu de personnes a part moi, cela me représentaient seule, triste, dépressive en un mot malheureuse.

[Dans notre clairière (_une semaine après son départ environ_) une voix se fit entendre de loin, celle de Laurent, il commença son monologue me rappelant qu'Edward m'avait « lâchement »quitté, me laissant seule, sans protection et m'avoua ensuite son irrésistible envie de me gouter, savourer tel un met rare. Il s'approcha de moi (_en revoyant cette scène, j'avais vraiment l'impression de la revivre_) je me recula, puis n'opposa plus de résistance, tel un animal traqué acceptant la fatalité soit sa mort imminente. Il dégagea mes cheveux, cachant, protégeant ma nuque, prêt à me mordre…]

Toute la famille sans exception, fixait attentivement ce film à tournure dramatique.

Lors du moment où Laurent s'apprêtait à me planter ses crocs dans ma chair blanche, avoie entendu SA voix, allait on l'entendre ? La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Chacun eu enfin l'occasion entendre cette voix, si souvent entendu dans ma tête durant son absence : « Ne fais pas ça, bats toi, sois forte !». Tous reconnurent la voix d'Edward (et non je n'étais pas folle c'était bien la sienne).

[La scène se déroula comme au ralentit, le temps que je reprenne mes esprits, je lui assena un violent coup dans le torse, le propulsant d'une telle force, loin derrière, il fut arrêter dans son chemin par un arbre certainement centenaire, ce qui l'assomma quelque peu, le temps de me remettre de mes émotions, que Laurent retrouvait sa vigueur, j'eus le temps de me retourner et de me mettre à courir au sens opposé de celui de mon adversaire, tant qu'à faire, sa vitesse face à la mienne, rien de comparable. Quand soudain Jacob apparut, en m'hurlant de rentrer, avant de se transformer ! En un magnifique loup au pelage luisant. Il fut rejoint par une meute de ses semblables se lançant à la poursuite du vampire, ce traqueur devint le traqué, quel changement de situation ! Je continua de courir sans m'arrêter et surtout sans tomber, une fois dans ma Chevrolet, je mis cape sur la maison de Charlie.

A voir ma mine je paraissais ahuri, décomposée par une telle révélation : mon meilleur ami celui avec qui j'avais le plus confiance se révélait être un loup. Depuis tout ce temps il me mentait un ami n'a pas le droit de nous mentir ainsi celui signifie que notre amitié ne vaut rien, qu'à celle ne tienne. Je pouvais comprendre désormais cette rivalité persistante opposant mon meilleur ami et mon petit ami (maintenant ex). ]

La vision se brouilla puis en montra une autre.

[Nous dévoilant peu après une dispute entre Jacob et moi, chez moi. Je semblais d'une colère immense, le ton montait de plus en plus.

- Comment as-tu pu me mentir à ce point, tu peux dire d'Edward, mais toi alors ! après ça tu te dis mon ami, sache que j'attendais plus de sincérité de ta part, de celui que je considérais comme mon meilleur ami, mon frère, finalement on est bien différent !

- Ecoute j'avais fait le serment de ne révéler ça à personne ! D'ailleurs, il y a quelques temps je t'en ai trop dit à la Push ! Entre nous, au lieu de me rabrouer tu devrais plutôt nous, me remercier, de t'avoir sauvé des crocs de ce vampire assoiffé de ton sang, ce n'est pas le premier ! Te promener seul ainsi, du grand n'importe quoi !

- Merci ! mais maintenant c'est toi qui va m'écouter, qui t'a dit que j'avais besoin d'être sauvé, je n'ais pas besoin de l'être, m'as-tu bien reçu ?

- C'était logique que tu avais besoin d'un coup de main, vu la situation dans laquelle tu t'étais mise ! Tu n'es pas suicidaire à ce point quand même Bella ! Depuis que l'autre est partit tu as bien trop changé ! Tu prends des risques nuisibles à ta vie, ressaisis-toi un peu !

- Je n'ais aucunement besoin de tes conseils, je peux très bien me débrouiller seule contrairement à ce que tu penses, je n'ais jamais eu besoin de qui que ça soit ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer !

Il partit vexé, ce qui est compréhensible après tout ce que je lui ai dit !]

[Cette vision se passait en fin de journée, le temps comme à son habitude le temps=maussade, mais cette fois ci, le vent soufflait avec rage, une petite tempête se préparait à mon avis. (_Cela me procura des frissons rien qu'en y repensant_) on pouvait me voir me rendre près de la Push, sur l'une des falaises où j'avais pu voir auparavant avec Jacob, des casse-cous sauter de cet endroit éveillant ma curiosité « _et pourquoi pas moi ?_ », ma tenue peu habituelle puisque je portais une belle robe blanche vaporeuse, ma façon de me dirigé au sommet de la falaise faisait penser à un somnambule, sans peur, je m'avançai, prête à me suicider, le pire dans tout ça j'en étais consciente de mes actes ! Car on m'entendit prononcer _« la mort est quelques fois un châtiment, souvent c'est un don, pour plus d'un c'est une grâce_ ! » Prête à sauter, SA voix se fit à nouveau entendre, me suppliant de renoncer. Me laissant un instant de réflexion, le vent s'engouffrait dans mes cheveux, me procurant un sentiment de bien être et de liberté, je ferma les yeux me permettant de me transporter dans mes pensées, loin du lieu où je me trouvais, loin de cette vie que je souhaitais ardemment quitter. Mon choix était sans appel. Même si j'aimais mes proches, mon besoin d'atténuer, faire disparaître ma souffrance me semblait trop forte. Au loin je percevais les bruits d'un déplacement, peut être un animal venant à ma rencontre, pas le temps de voir ce que c'était, ça ne me retiendrait pas !

Je pris alors une petite impulsion sur le bord, me pencha en avant et la gravité fit le reste, je me trouva dans le vide, mon corps frêle rencontra l'eau avec fracas, c'était saisissant tant la fraicheur de l'eau me surprit, mes tympans avaient presque failli éclater par cette chute, je me laissa emporter par le courant et les vagues, tout en continuant mon voyage au fond de l'eau. En manque d'oxygène je perdis connaissance, cependant j'entendis un corps lourd pénétrant dans cette mer déchainée, qui m'enleva à ce sort funeste que je me destinais égoïstement.]

Tous les Cullen semblaient choqué, le pire Edward, sa mine était comme déconfite

[Finalement, cette personne m'ayant évité la noyade se révélait être encore Jacob ! A croire qu'il me surveillait et s'obstinait à me protéger contre mon gré. Je désirais qu'une chose : quitter ce monde et lui voulait m'en empêcher.]

Désormais Edward éprouvait envers Jacob une profonde gratitude, tout les Cullen connaissaient la souffrance qui m'embrumait le cœur et la raison : le désespoir. Le sentiment d'abandon né depuis leur départ à tous avait provoqué en moi ces envies suicidaires censées conduire à une fin peu heureuse.

Ce qui suivit, une autre conversation entre mon sauveur (je suis bien forcer de l'avouer !) et moi, dans la réserve. (Se déroule certainement après mon plongeon) Je portais toujours ma robe mais plus humide qu'avant, accompagné d'une couverture qui pique et qui gratte, cette dernière afin de m'éviter d'attraper la mort, qui n'était pas pour moi un réel problème.

- Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? Tu veux vraiment ta mort ou quoi ? Tu ne penses jamais à ceux que tu aimes et qui t'aimes, que tu laisserais derrière toi ? Tu n'es qu'une égoïste ! Bon sang ! reprends-toi !

- Qui es-tu pour me dire ça ? Je fais ce que je veux, je n'ais pas besoin de ta permission !!en plus de ça…

- Vois tu je croyais être ton ami…je vais oublier tes remarques à la limite de blessantes, je vais mettre sa sur le compte de ce choc thermique, avec l'eau, et peut être même as-tu reçu un coup sur la tête je ne sais pas…, de plus tu devrais avoir honte de t'abaisser à ça : vouloir te foutre en l'air pour un mec qui s'est barré, qui te méritait pas ! As-tu pensé une minute à tes proches…,

- Ne parle pas de lui comme ça, je te l'interdis ! Bien sûr que j'ai pensé à mes proches, et justement, en y regardant de plus près je ne serai pas une grande perte pour eux, facilement remplaçable ! J'ai l'impression de servir à rien, d'avoir été amputé d'une partie de moi-même : de mon cœur, de mon âme !

- D'accord il t'a brisé, mais tu dois te battre, pour ceux que tu aimes et qui t'aimes ! Promets le moi ! tu dois lutter contre tes idées et pulsions morbide ! sache une chose tu es importante pour nous, tu es enfin étais un rayon de soleil, une personne d'un cœur immense, sincère, et encore pleins de qualités te décrives…

- Mais je n'en peux plus de vivre ainsi, d'être celle que je suis, j'en peux plus, s'il te plait laisse moi partir, j'en peux plus…

- Bella regarde moi ! Que ferez Charlie quand il apprendra que tu souhaites mettre fin à tes jours ?

- Mais tu ne ferais pas ça, je suis ton amie !

- Justement tu es ma …meilleure amie, je ne peux te laisser d'autodétruire ! Si le fait de te faire du chantage ainsi, permettait de t'éviter une nouvelle tentative alors je le ferai !

- …Très bien, mais ça ne me fait pas plaisir !...]

Encore ce brouillard, nous faisant passer à un autre moment de ma vie, me montrant joyeuse, disons moins déprimer avec le sourire comme avant ma déprime, tout ceci n'était qu'une façade car une fois dans ma chambre ou seule je fondais en larmes.

[Un repas avec Charlie, Jacob, et Billy devant un match de baseball comme tous les jeudi soir, à l'approche de la première mi temps ils s'aperçurent qu'ils leur manquèrent de la « vitamine R » leur bière fétiche ! Je me proposa bien évidement pour leur en chercher rapidement à la superette du coin, ce qui prenait le plus de temps : démarrer ma pauvre Chevrolet prête à rendre l'âme!

Finalement mes tentatives pour rejoindre l'au delà c'était révéler toutes infructueuses, lors de cette soirée alors que j'allais faire une bonne action, je frôlais la mort à un carrefour, à cause d'un chauffeur ivre (_ironie du sort pour quelqu'un qui s'apprêtait à aller acheter de la bière _!)Qui n'avait pas respecté la priorité à droite, il percuta ma pauvre voiture de mon coté droit défonçant la carrosserie, l'impact à été d'une grande violence. J'étais pas mal amoché je n'aurais pas imaginé ça, la seule chose que je pensais à ce moment là c'était le fait que Jacob prenne ça pour une nouvelle tentative et révèle tout à Charlie.

Puis à l'hôpital, l'annonce de ma grossesse, le plus grand choc de ma vie. Etant avec du recul la plus belle chose que l'on met annoncé. Mon retour à la maison était synonyme de grande conversation avec Charlie puisqu'il avait appris malencontreusement par un interne de l'hopital ma grossesse. Le choix à faire devait se faire rapidement, je connaissais la position de mon père à ce sujet, mais il avait du mal à aborder tout ça surtout par le fait qu'il croyait toujours sa petite fille prude et coincée soit encore vierge et bien loin de tomber enceinte ! Je savais que si je gardais cet enfant jamais plus je ne pourrais tourner la page sur l'histoire d'amour que j'avais entretenu avec Edward. J'avais gros sur le cœur, besoin de l'exprimer mais à qui ?

Une idée me vint en tête retourner à la villa des Cullen qui n'était pas vendu puisqu'elle n'avait jamais été mise en vente. En y arrivant, je chercha le double des clés rangé comme à leur habitude, soigneusement caché. Rentrer dans cette demeure me donna une pure bouffée de bonheur, accompagné malheureusement d'une douleur faisant place dans ma cage thoracique, liée à leur absence. Je toucha les murs, me remémorant ainsi des moments importants tels que ma présentation officielle à sa famille. (_Cela me paraissait bizarre car je sentais encore leur douce odeur si subtile et attirante, comme s'il n'était jamais parti ; je n'étais pas loin de la vérité_) Puis un sentiment de colère m'envahissait peu à peu, entrant dans sa chambre, ce sentiment atteint son summum, me poussant à donner un grand coup faisant tomber une de ses étagères que je du remettre en ordre ensuite, m'ouvrant à nouveau une de mes blessure liée à mon accident. Et là je me mis à sortir tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur : « Pourquoi m'as-tu fait ça ? Tu m'as abandonnée ! Pourquoi m'empêches tu de faire ce que je veux, arrête de me parler, je ne veux plus t'entendre, tu me fais trop de mal, tu me force à rester en vie mais à quoi ça te sert ? En plus de m'abandonner moi tu abandonne ton enfant, mais que vais-je faire ? C'est trop dur sans toi ! Je te déteste Edward Anthony Massen Cullen !!!].

Maintenant il n'était pas compliqué de savoir quels griefs Carlie avait contre son père, pourquoi elle lui en voulait autant, en voyant tous ça c'était compréhensible, à sa place , moi aussi je penserais la même chose.

Il me faut tout lui expliquer, en plus de mes paroles, lui prouver que mon intention de la garder s'est très rapidement fait, que son père est la personne que j'ai le plus aimé (sans la compter). Et que désormais je souhaite qu'elle apprenne à le connaître malgré ses réticences. Lui faire comprendre qu'il y a une différence entre entendre et voir quelque chose. Car pour conclure, tous ça, elle l'avait vécut en moi, à l'état d'embryon.

Il est temps que j'utilise mes talents cachés pour lui faire comprendre que la plus belle chose que j'ai faite c'est elle: ma fille!!!


	19. Toute la vérité

**Me revoilà enfin, désolée pour cette très longue attente ! J'étais parti travaillé dans le sud de la France vers Carcassonne, un endroit super mais sans mon pc, durdur, vous inquiétés pas j'avais emporté mon cahier et mon stylo donc les chapitres suivants sont en cours d'écriture !**

****°°**°°**°°**

L'écran redevenait inerte. Signifiant la fin du récit en image. L'ambiance tendu par toutes ces révélations se trouvait être palpable. Jasper dû faire un énorme travail sur lui-même afin d'apaiser tout cet aflot d'émotions débordant de chacun.

Carlie avait les larmes au bord des yeux, ce que je ne peux accepter, voir souffrir ma fille est insupportable, ça me fait autant de mal qu'à elle.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de la serer dans mes bras, pour lui apporter du réconfort.

Apres quelques minutes, je m'écarta d'elle légèrement. Nous nous trouvions sur le canapé (auprès d'Edward, qui se mettait à l'écart de plus en plus de nous deux, laissant penser qu'il sentait une certaine réticence, un rejet de la part de sa fille envers lui).

Le moment redouté était venu.

Au début je voulais m'énerver, hausser le ton, contre Carlie pour m'avoir mentit mais je ne pu le faire car en y repensant pour une enfant de son age emmagasiner autant d'informations doit être compliqué et déroutant, il me parait alors normale qu'elle se soit fait sa propre de tout ça.

-Carlie ma chérie,… comment t'expliquer ? Tout d'abord, tu as des excuses à présenter pour ton comportement

-Pardon, maman je n'aurais vraiment pas dû te parler comme ça

-Oui mais pas seulement à moi… (_par son regard je pu m'apercevoir qu'elle saisissait la chose soit que les principales excuses seraient destinées tout particulièrement à Edward_).Malheureusement elle ne semblait pas vouloir se plier à mes souhaits.

-Excusez-moi… (_mon regard se fit plus sombre l'obligeant à inclure Edward_) tous de mon comportement et de vous avoir montré tous ça ! Mais c'est trop bien ce don et surtout de pouvoir s'en servir car maman ne le veut jamais, mais si j'avais pu choisir celui d'Alice est mieux, avec le sien je pourrais faire tellement de choses…

-Carlie ! _(si je n'avais pas coupé court à la conversation elle nous aurait dévoilé des idées que je ne souhaitais guerre connaître le coté fripon de ma fille et qu'il soit dévoiler aux autres, De plus je voulais tout lui dire, cette vérité qu'elle attendait_).

-Ma chérie, ce que tu nous à montré, je ne te le cache pas, est vrai, en tout cas s'est réellement passé, cependant les conclusions que tu en tire ne sont pas les bonnes. Tu n'as fait que survoler les événements passés lors du pire moment de ma vie je te l'avoue, car ton…enfin Edward comme tu l'as vu, n'était plus avec moi, mais tu vois, il est parti pour des raisons qui ne sont pas celles que tu croies, et en partie pour me protéger, si tu penses qu'il ne te désirait pas sache qu'il n'a pas eu l'occasion d'y songer, puisque tous deux ne savions pas que 8 mois après son départ tu illuminerais ma vie, Pour cela tu n'as pas à lui en vouloir il ne mérite pas ça!Ce que tu nous as montré, tu l'as vécu indirectement, en moi, mais après tout ça tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est réellement passé, et il est temps de te le montrer. Tu crois que moi non plus je ne te voulais pas, pourtant chaque jour je tente de te prouver que tu es la plus belle chose que j'ai pu faire. Pour tout te dire, je n'avais pas prévu d'avoir un enfant à 18 ans, mais je ne regrette rien, si c'était à refaire, sans hésiter je referais le même choix….peux tu refaire ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure ?

-Oui mais je n'ais plus rien à montrer !

-Je m'en charge (_je lui pris sa main, alors qu'elle posa l'autre sur la télé_)

Et je lui transmis des souvenirs inconnus pour elle et les autres, évidement. Des brides de souvenirs censé lui prouver ma vision des choses, je voulais que ça soit vu de tous surtout pour celui que j'aimais et aime toujours, pour lui permettre de voir les instants les plus importants où il m'a terriblement manqué et qu'il a d'ailleurs manqué.

Mon récit en image commença.

[Dans le salon de Charlie, avec ce dernier et Renée, qui avait fait le déplacement afin de pouvoir me conseiller sur le choix à prendre, il faut bien dire que la nouvelle concernant ma grossesse l'avait beaucoup remuée.

-Bella, plus tu prends tôt ta décision et mieux s'est ! Mais tout d'abord je souhaiterais savoir si c'est bien ce… _Mes yeux lui envoyèrent des éclairs_ …Edward le père. Il ne t'a pas violé quand même ! _Un interrogatoire digne du grand chef Swan_.

Violée, ça me faisait bien rire, Edward me violé il est malade ou quoi ! C'était un acte d'amour, de passion, rien d'autre, une pulsion.

-Bien sur que non je n'ais pas étais violée ! Dis-je en remuant la tête en signe de protestation. Mon regard foudroyant répondait à sa première question concernant la paternité qui paraissait évidente.

Ma mère reprit la parole. A mon plus grand étonnement elle prit un ton moralisateur, elle qui était plutôt aimante,fantasque, et écervelée…

Ma chérie, combien de fois t'ais je dis de te protéger ! (_un peu tard de me le rappeler, l'espace d'un instant j'ai cru que j'aurais le droit à un cours sur les relations hommes/femmes, la sexualité de base, mais j'y échappa de justesse_ !)Maintenant tu as à faire un choix difficile qui changera ta vie d'un coté comme de l'autre, de plus prendre une décision sans le père est tout de suite plus compliqué. A ce sujet, le sait-il au moins ?

-Maman ! (_elle touchait un point sensible, un sujet dont j'avais du mal à en discuter_), non il ne le sait pas et qu'est ce que ça changerait à près tout, il est partit je ne veux pas le forcer à rester comme certaines filles qui ne trouvent rien d'autre pour faire rester leur copain auprès d'elle, quand tu fais une bêtise tu assumes c'est un peu ça au jour d'aujourd'hui.

Mes parents furent étonnés de la façon dont je leur exposé mon point de vue avec autant de maturité, par ces mots il ne fut pas compliqué de comprendre que mon choix penchait du coté « pour » de la balance soit le fait de le ou la garder avec moi.

-Ça pourrait changer pas mal de chose Bella ! Décider de garder un enfant est une chose bouleversante dans sa vie, ça se prépare, vois tu lorsque je suis tombée enceinte de toi, j'étais trop jeune à mon gout, ce qui m'a fait peur et au fur et a mesure ça à gâcher la relation entre ton père et moi, car être mère te force à faire des sacrifices, renoncer à sortir trop souvent je me suis sentit trop vite étouffé. Mais malgré tout ça, je suis fière d'avoir une fille comme toi, même si à ce moment je te le dis clairement je suis un peu déçu, j'aurai tellement souhaité que tu es un avenir parfait : que tu terminerais tes études, que tu ais un bon travail, que tu te marie puis que tu es des enfants, une situation stable. Ce que désirent tous les parents pour leurs enfants. As tu réellement pensé aux conséquences de ta décision, car tu as certainement déjà une idée de celle que tu vas prendre n'est ce pas ?

-En effet et je doute qu'elle vous plaise, mais je me sens capable d'assumer cet enfant, au plus profond de moi je le sais que je peux y arriver.

-Ma chérie réfléchis quand même un peu encore, _supplia Charlie_

-Je ne crois pas, d'ailleurs papa tu l'a bien dis« plus tu prends tôt ta décision et mieux s'est »

-Bella, que vas-tu faire avec un enfant sur les bras, tu risques de gâcher ta vie et en vouloir à cet enfant. En tant que ton père je me dois de t'informer des difficultés de la vie, que chacune de tes décisions aura une influence sur ton avenir. Et cette décision est très importante !

-Mais c'est mon choix ! j'y arriverai je le sais, c'est sur cela sera plus dur si vous ne me soutenez pas mais je ferai face. Mon choix est fait je ne reviendrais pas en arrière.

_Ma mère intervint_ :

-Non ne t'inquiète pas je serai toujours la pour toi tu le sais bien Charlie aussi bien entendu ! c'est juste qu'on s'inquiète de ton bonheur, car avec ton père on en a discuté avant d'en parler avec toi on s'était préparé aux deux situations, et concernant celle que tu as prise on s'était mis d'accord sur le fait qu'il serait bon pour toi…et le bébé de changer d'air, de venir avec moi et Phil tu termineras ton année scolaire avec nous, par correspondance si tu le souhaites, ainsi je pourrais être auprès de toi et de ton enfant pour t'aider…

Voyant que Charlie n'avait rien à ajouter il me gratifia d'un sourire. Tout ceci me toucha, déclenchant en moi une émotivité bien caché dont je ne présumais pas de son existence. Faisant alors surgir un torrent de larmes (mes hormones en étaient les principales causes, je n'avais pas l'habitude de dévoiler mes sentiments et humeurs aussi ouvertement).

Je les pris alors tendrement dans mes bras pour les remercier de cette confiance aveugle qu'ils m'offraient.

Après cette scène, on pouvait constater que je m'étais rapidement habitué à mon nouvel état, faisant même du shopping avec Renée, des sorties avec Angela et Jacob (qui avec beaucoup de mal accepta ma grossesse), arborant fièrement un petit ventre s'arrondissant de jour en jour (à un peu trop à mon gout).

J'avais zappé certaines partis de ma grossesse peu soyeuse comme lors de mes quelques hospitalisations à cause de cette pré éclampsie s'étant réveillé à partir de ma 20eme semaine, j'avais du suivre des traitements contre l'hypertension.

Puis on me vit lors de mon accouchement, j'étais d'une blancheur à faire peur, je donnais toute mes forces et l'épuisement me gagnait, normale après plus de 10heures (soit 13H06)et puis quelques complications étaient survenu du à cet hématome rétro placentaire(collecte de sang entre le placenta et la paroi utérine) à peine m'avait on posé ma fille sur moi, le temps de la toucher, la caresser éveillant encore plus mon instinct maternel sommeillant en moi suivit d'un tendre baiser, (j'avais partagé peu de temps avec ma fille qu'on me l'enleva déjà : qui fut malgré ça le plus beau moment de ma vie) que je fus prise brutalement de douleurs intenses conduisant à une chute de tension lié à un état de choc. Le traitement alors entreprit : réanimation d'urgence.

Ensuite on me voyait endormie sur mon lit d'hôpital, ma mère se trouvait sur le fauteuil à coté de moi, sa présence me paraissait rassurante et apaisante. En me voyant cligner des yeux puis les ouvrir elle bondit, s'approcha, s'assied sur mon lit tout en balayant mes mèches se collant sur mon visage.

-Oh mon bébé ! Tu nous as tant fait peur, si tu savais !

-Maman, que s'est il passé ? _lui_ _demandais-je, mes pensées encore embrouillées_

-Mon bébé a eu un bébé à son tour, _me dit elle tout émerveillée_, Il y a eu cependant des complications…ils ont dû te réanimer, on a bien faillit te perdre ! mais maintenant tu vas mieux, tu as bien dormi mais pas aussi longtemps que le temps que tu as passé en salle de travail : 13h environ tu m'as bien battu ! Ta naissance n'a pris que 3heures (c'est déjà ça !)

-Mais le bébé, comment va-t-elle ? Je veux la voir….

-T'inquiète pas, elle va bien, pour elle tout s'est bien passée, elle est magnifique je dirai même parfaite, tu as fait du beau travail mon cœur ! Si tu voyais Charlie, il en est gaga, devant la nurserie il est comme en extase devant sa petite fille ! (_j'imagina la scène se qui me fit sourire). _

Malgré quelques douleurs qui se réveillaient, je ressentais en moi un immense bonheur m'envahir rien que le fait de penser à ce petit être à qui j'avais donné la vie et avec qui j'avais partagé mon corps durant ces 40 semaines.

Lorsque l'infirmière arriva avec le berceau où dormait paisiblement mon enfant, le sentais une vague de fierté et regardait avec tant d'amour cet être qui était bel et bien mienne, ma mère la regarda attendrit (comment lui en vouloir !cette petite avait le charme de son père) ; j'en fis autant avec des yeux de mère et non plus comme ceux d'une enfant. Je ne pu que conclure que ma fille était encore plus belle que ce que j'eus imaginé. J'avais peur de la prendre dans mes bras, de la réveiller, Renée la pris alors pour me la remettre en mains propre, une fois dans mes bras je redoutais que le moment de la reposer, j'en étais sur, j'avais fait le bon choix et surtout que je n'avais rien de réaliser de plus beau.

Scène suivante, je me trouvai dans ma chambre chez ma mère, au dessus du couffin de ma fille. Veillant sur elle. Alors entrait Angela suivit de Jacob.

Angela me demanda :

-Alors te voilà maman, comment tu te sens ?

-Pour tout vous dire, je me sens si heureuse,… (Je fus coupée par le téléphone d'Angela qui s'esquiva hors de la chambre afin d'éviter de réveiller la p'tite).

Jacob reprit :

-Alors tu n'as pas terminé ta phrase, j'técoute

-Oh oui, bah tu vois, je suis persuader que si je suis en vie c'est grâce à elle, à toi aussi, mais elle m'apporte tant de choses, elle m'a permis de me battre de vouloir m'accrocher à la vie pour une bonne raison. C'est elle qui compte le plus pour moi, elle est pour ainsi dire ma vie !

-Tu comptes tourner la page sur ta vie à Forks alors…

-Non, je ne pourrais plus jamais tenter d'oublier ce que j'ai vécut la bas en plus mon père y vit, je ne veux pas le voir qu'une ou deux fois par an comme il ya quelques années. De plus je suis sur que Carlie voudra connaître en quelque sorte ses racines. C'est là bas que tout à commencé. Au jour d'aujourd'hui je comprends bien des choses, celui qui est le plus à plaindre n'est que le père de Carlie, car il va manquer des moments important dans la vie de sa fille qui ne pourra jamais rattrapé. Je ne peux lui en vouloir de tout, car il m'a apporté le plus beau des cadeaux qu'il aurait pu me faire.

-Et si…tu avais pu retourner en arrière, aurais tu fais les même choix ?

-Pour la plus part Oui, par contre si j'avais pu changer les événements lors de ma fête d'anniversaire (de mes 18 ans) j'aurai aimé car ça aurait changé beaucoup de chose dans ma vie, je me serai peut être rendu compte de mon état plus tôt et...

-Mais imagine, si ça s'était bien passé lors de ta fete, penses tu vraiment qu'il aurait accéder ce rôle que tu lui aurais imposé : celui de père, ça en ferait fuir plus d'un ! Ou même qu'il te laisse en plein milieu de ta grossesse…

-Qu'essayes-tu de me dire par là? Lui répondis-je avec une pointe d'agressivité dans la voix

-Lui, est un vamp…enfin tu sais quoi, toi une jeune femme tout ce qui a de plus humaine intérieurement comme extérieurement ! Ton enfant, elle sera comme tous les autres ou presque mais aura des gènes en communs avec ses parents, de vous deux ! D'un coté ça aurait été compréhensible qu'il prenne peur de ce que l'avenir vous aurait réservé, ta grossesse aurait pu être hors du commun, tu imagines si tu avais eu des problèmes de santé lié à ta grossesse, que ta vie ait été en danger, que tu te transforme complètement en une telle chose!

-Arrête !! Avec des « si » on pourrait refaire le monde ! Tu as pu le constater ma grossesse s'est assez bien déroulé mis à part cette pré éclampsie problèmes que d'autres femmes ont eu bien avant moi…sache que si ma fille devait avoir des traits de vampires, ce restera toujours mon enfant, celle que j'ai porté et à qui j'ai donné la vie ! Et j'espère pour elle qu'elle ressemblera à son père car je suis loin d'être parfaite, d'avoir le critère de beauté idéale comparativement à lui !

-Alors cela ne te ferait rien si elle ressemblerait à ces monstres !

-Stop, s'en est trop Jacob Black ! Entre nous tu es mal placé pour dire ça ! J'aimais Edward et à vrai dire, je le porterais toujours dans mon cœur, un grand Amour ne meurt jamais !

-Surtout lui grâce à son immortalité, mais bon c'est ton choix, et donc je suis bien forcé de l'accepter

-…Je ne désire pas que quelqu'un de l'entourage de mon enfant donc du mien la prenne pour un monstre! Es ce bien clair ? _il baissa la tête signe de confirmation_. En plus de cela, les Cullen m'ont apporté bien plus que n'importe qui d'autre, ils ont agi avec bien plus de cœur que d'individus dit « normaux » hormis mes parents, car en y réfléchissant bien dans notre monde qu'est ce que la normalité ?

Jacob s'excusa, puis sortit de la chambre, me laissant seule avec ma fille.

Je me calma en en me fixant sur ma fille, ce petit ange qui s'agitait à cause de l'agitation qui régnait dans la chambre, je lui caressa délicatement sa frimousse, l'apaisant et la revoyant au pays des rêves.

Auprès d'elle, je me sentais extrêmement bien. Je m'approcha pour lui déposé un doux baiser plein de tendresse, et lui murmura :

« Dors mon bébé, ta maman est là et le restera. Merci d'être là, je t'aime de ton mon être, de toute mon âme, de toutes mes forces. »]

Après avoir vu tout ça, ma fille se jeta sur moi pour me faire un énorme câlin, et _m'avoua droit dans les yeux_ :

-« moi aussi maman je t'aime ».

Tout le monde fut attendrit encore une fois par elle y comprit notre reine des glaces la dénommée: Rosalie, qui finalement avait fini par fondre grâce à ma fille.

-Maman, je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ce que j'ai dit, que j'ai montré, je ne le pensais pas, enfin presque car c'est vrai l'espace d'un moment j'y est bien cru !

-N'oublie jamais, que je t'aimerais toujours !...Tu sais que tu dois toujours des excuses, elles s'imposent ! N'en veut pas à Edward, apprend à le connaître avant de juger, tu te feras ta propre opinion, n'est ce pas ce que je t'ais toujours dit ?

Elle se leva, de son regard malin, elle me lança :

-J'en avais bien l'intention maman !

Alors qu'Edward avait la tête dans les mains trop occupé à ressasser tout ce qu'il s'était passé, ne l'entendit pas s'approcher, mais fut ramener sur terre par les paroles de Carlie, qui le surpris profondément.

« Excuse moi…papa » _cela sortait si naturellement, incroyable _!puis elle le sera contre elle, lui montrant ainsi son envie sincère de se faire pardonner et de le connaitre.

Je pus déceler dans le regard d'Edward un tel bonheur qui m'en fit verser des larmes.

Carlie profita de ce si beau moment pour nous avouer tout au sujet de la clé, qu'elle avait soi disant oublié à l'appartement ce qui était faux puisque son trousseau se trouvait comme d'habitude dans son sac d'école, elle comme Alice avait tout prévue mais comment leur en vouloir car cela m'avait permis de me retrouver seul à seul avec Edward, réveillant ainsi nos sentiments, conduisant ainsi à une seconde à notre couple qui finalement ne s'était jamais arrêté de s'aimer.

Une page de notre vie monoparentale se tourna. Sous les regards médusés et charmés de cette famille redevenu à nouveau mienne !

_Un avenir meilleur se préparait mais c'était sans compter sur les obstacles qui tenteront d'interférer au bon acheminement de ce bonheur, si cher à notre cœur…_


	20. Affrontement

**Me revoilà enfin, et oui je vous fais patienter ! Cette fois ci mon excuse était mes recherches pour ma nouvelle école et mon job: c'est désormais fait mais je vais faire de bonnes semaines 35h et pu de vacances avant longtemps !! Alors je préfère vous prévenir je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas vous faire trop languir !**

****°°**°°**°°**

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la première fois ou Carlie à appeler Edward « _papa_ ». Selon lui ce fut la plus belle chose qu'il est entendu (tout comme mon « _je t'aime_ »je tiens à la préciser !) Ce qui est tout à fait normal, le fait que sa fille le reconnaisse en tant que père est sa plus grande satisfaction, le rendant fier et heureux.

Les choses n'étaient plus les même car maintenant nous vivions une vraie vie de famille, les vieilles rancœurs étaient désormais toutes éteintes. Tous les deux nous nous étions retrouvés, corps et âmes.

Edward vivait auprès de nous, dans mon appartement (peut être rapide son installation mais lorsqu'on sait que l'on est avec la bonne personne, il ne sert à rien de perdre son temps, même quand l'immortalité nous accompagne enfin plus lui que moi). Il s'set très vite adapté à son nouveau rôle, celui de père. A présent il continuait ses études au conservatoire, dans l'un des nombreux art où il excelle : la musique(il allait passer son diplôme en fin d'année quand je passerai mes partiels de première année lui terminera et aura son diplôme facile pour quelqu'un comme lui, car contrairement à moi lui ne dort pas, moi malheureusement je dors un minimum) ,principalement avec son piano, avec lequel il ne cesse de travailler, réveillant ainsi la vocation de pianiste de notre fille, tout deux partageait de tendre moment ainsi entre autre.

Il combinait son statut d'élève talentueux avec son rôle de « _super papa_ » comme le dit si bien notre petite princesse. Suivant les horaires de l'autre nous faisions notre possible pour nous arranger d'aller chercher Carlie, tels de vrais parents.

Mais le lundi qui suivit, un imprévu modifia nos plans.

Edward devait se charger d'aller chercher notre fille à l'école, mais son prof tenait à lui parler avant qu'il parte, il arriva cependant à s'éclipser l'espace d'un instant afin de me prévenir du contre temps.

Je dus me dépêcher pour arriver à temps à l'école, malheureusement peine perdue puisque la cour de récréation était déserte malgré un temps radieux. Une légère brise emporta avec elle des feuilles me faisant ainsi penser à un western lors d'un duel entre deux cow-boys où le temps semblait s'être figé.

J'espérai que ma fille m'attendrait sur les marches, mais rien, personne. Je m'approcha de sa salle de classe, où j'aperçu Mlle Anderson, je frappa à sa porte, elle me dévisagea d'une bien étrange manière, façon de me dire « _qu'est ce qu'elle me veut celle là ? Elle s'est gouré dans les horaires _!

-Vous désirez, Melle Swan ? _demanda t-elle avec une amabilité à faire peur _

Je tentai de chercher ma fille du regard, sans succès.

-Oui, bonjour excusez-moi de vous déranger…

-Trop tard c'est fait _me coupa t-elle_

Je pris une profonde inspiration.

-Je viens chercher Carlie, je sais que je suis en retard mais y'a eu un imprévu repris je

Elle continuait de me regarder avec un air ahuri [mais quoi j'avais quelque chose qui n'allait pas ?]

-Mais vous arrivé avec ½ heure de retard, vous ne vous consultez pas chez vous ? Car elle est partit

-Pardon ? [C'est quoi l'embrouille ?]

- Bah oui, votre sœur est passée la prendre, comment elle s'appelle déjà …euh…

- Alice, Rosalie ?

- Celle aux cheveux court Rosalie

-Non c'est Alice alors !

-Je ne suis pas sur ! affirma celle-ci

[Si elle voulait vraiment s'en prendre une dans la tronche c'était bien partit, je suis la mieux placé pour dire comment son « mes sœurs » !].

Sur la route me conduisant à la villa, j'étais furax, pour une fois cette Melle Anderson avait raison sur le fait qu'on devrait mieux communiquer. Car si Alice partait chercher Carlie, la moindre des choses aurait été de me prévenir.

Je laissa un message sur la messagerie téléphonique d'Edward, lui annonçant que je me rendais à la villa afin de récupérer notre fille qui aurait été prise à la sortie de l'école par Alice. Il me rejoindrait surement là-bas.

Même en tentant de me mettre à la place d'Alice, je ne parvenais pas à comprendre les raisons l'ayant poussé à ne pas m'avertir. Cela ne lui correspond pas de faire une telle chose sans se douter des conséquences, en sachant que je suis une mère assez protectrice.

Une fois entrée, j'appela ma sœur, n'étant pas des mes habitudes, cela ne fit que rappliquer tous les membres de la famille y compris la principale intéressée.

-Qui a-t-il Bella ? _demanda Esmée de sa voix si douce et maternelle_

-On dirait une furie, _murmura Emmett à sa compagne_.

Edward et les autres le regardèrent d'un regard noir lui indiquant de ne pas en rajouter. Mais ce ne serait pas le connaître.

-Si je ne la connaissais pas, j'en aurais presque eu peur, _continua t-il_

-Où est Alice ?

-Je suis là ! lança t-elle comme si de rien, avec son air mutin.

Quant à mon homme, il cherchait du regard notre enfant, d'un air interrogateur il me demanda :

-Carlie ? Elle n'est pas avec toi ?

-Figure-toi, que non puisque c'est Alice qui est allée la chercher avant que j'y aille !

-Pardon ? _s'étonna Alice_

-Alice, si tu vas la prendre c'est gentil mais préviens avant !

Alice et Jasper se regardèrent estomaqués.

-Ecoute c'est impossible Bella, Alice et moi, revenons de Forks il y a à peine ¼ d'heure.

-Qu'est ce qu'il faisait à ton avis là bas ? _ricana Emmett à l'attention de Rosalie_

Jasper avait bien assez de travail en nous empêchant de céder à ce sentiment de panique sans que son frère en rajoute avec ses idées malsaines qui se confirmaient.

-Bella, je t'assure je n'y suis pas allée, en plus d'être avec Jasper, nous n'étions pas au courant du fait qu'il faille la chercher à l'école.

- Mais sa maitresse m'a certifié t'avoir vu venir la prendre.

Ma crainte, angoisse, peur, formaient un cocktail détonant. Je dus me rendre à l'évidence, le moment redouté par Jacob c'était produit. Quelqu'un connaissait la vraie nature de ma vie et de la mienne en même temps et que le but de cette personne n'était que de m'éliminer ainsi que ma fille afin d'éviter l'apparition d'une soi disant évolution, mutation pouvant se révélant comme une menace aux opposants.

Mon réflexe, prendre mon téléphone, et passer un coup de fil à celui qui fut mon meilleur ami, mon frère.

Les garçons étaient prêts à sillonner les environs, lorsque je les arrêta en plein élan.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que se soit, ils sont très puissant selon Jacob, sa meute à flairer à de rares reprises leurs odeurs, se serait des vampires se révélant être de très bons chasseurs, semant sans difficultés leurs traqueurs.

-Mais pourquoi, s'en prendre à Carlie directement ? _demanda alors Rosalie qui s'inquiétait pour Carlie_.

-Ce n'est pas envers Carlie qu'ils en veulent mais à moi. Ils s'en serve comme d'un appât.

-Qu'ont-ils contre toi, _s'inquiéta Esmée_

-Tu es celle dont parle le livre des anciens, une sorte de mutation humaine, ayant la possibilité d'engendrer des êtres possédant des caractéristiques similaires. Et donc tu serais une sorte de puissante alliée. _Expliqua Carlisle_.

Je perçus leur étonnement à tous, moi Bella, une fille banale, à peu près normal (ce qui était le cas avant !) cachant désormais une force, un don inimaginable.

Ils commencèrent à murmurer entre eux tandis qu'Edward me réconforta par le simple fait de me prendre dans ses bras.

Une chose était sur, je n'allais pas laisser ma fiche aux mains de ces monstres. Il fallait trouver un plan, quand tout à coup Alice fut prise d'une vision (cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'en avait pas eu). Son regard hagard, dans le vague, elle nous annonça :

-Pas la peine de les chercher, ils arrivent ! Carlie est avec eux…malgré le fait qu'elle soit leur captive elle va bien !

La peur, l'angoisse laissaient maintenant place à de la colère, une envie de vengeance. Qui sans que je le sache faisait resurgir ce coté vampirique enfoui suffisamment profond en moi pour ne pas apparaître n'importe quand.

Prêt à cette rencontre, nous sortîmes de la villa avançant vers la clairière voisine, un grand espace verdoyant, l'endroit où ils jouaient quand le temps leur permettait de faire du baseball. Alice ne parvenait pas à avoir de visions, ce qui nous aurait permis de voir comment aller se dérouler cette rencontre, à son plus grand regret. Elle comme nous savions que ses visions ne venaient pas sur commande (Jasper en avait parfois fait les frais, lors de moment assez intimes avec sa partenaire).

Une brise nous apporta confirmation à la vision d'Alice, puisqu'une odeur de vampires nous alerta. Sentant le moment fatidique approcher, Edward me prit la main pour me donner du courage et surtout me protéger, évidemment ! Mais ainsi je me sentais comme intouchable auprès de celui que j'aime.

J'étais prête, prete à me battre pour la première fois, pour défendre notre enfant, notre famille, notre bonheur familiale naissant.

Trois grandes ombres s'approchèrent. Les deux premières silhouettes étaient celles de deux hommes forts et baraqués (tout droit sortis d'un magazine), l'un était blond comme les blés, l'autre à son opposé avec une chevelure noir comme le geai. Suivi d'une jeune femme ressemblant de loin à Alice. Cette dernière tenait fermement Carlie qui ne pouvait se soustraire à son emprise.

Tous les membres de notre famille formait une même ligne. Nous nous fîmes face à face avec cependant une bonne distance nous séparant.

D'une même et seule voix, Edward et moi, réclamions notre bien, être le plus cher.

-lâchez-la, laissez la partir !

Tous trois se regardèrent, arborant fièrement un sourire narquois.

-Voila les parents de ce petit ange ! _commença la jeune femme_

A ces paroles, un son rauque émanant de nous se fit entendre. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je puisse sortir un tel son de moi.

-On va prendre ça pour un « oui » _conclu le brun_

-Pas mal la nana, je la ferai bien grogner de plaisir _continua le blond à l'attention d'Edward, qui se tenait prêt à lui bondir dessus._

-Qu'est ce que vous nous voulez ? Lachez la p'tite, ce n'est qu'une gosse, _intervint Emmet hors de lui_ (cela montrait bien l'attachement qu'il éprouvait pour sa nièce)

-Qui vous dit que c'est vous qui nous intéresse ! Ce que vous pouvez être naïf ! _renchéri la jeune femme_. Mais pourquoi devrions-nous la relachez ? Si vous la voulez, sachez qu'on n'a rien sans rien !

-Et toi aurais tu quelque chose à me proposer en échange …? _me demanda celui aux cheveux d'or et à l'égo surdimensionné_.

Cette demande attisa les foudres de mon amour, de notre famille, et de son clan. La jeune femme à la beauté vénéneuse ainsi que le brun qui les accompagnait lui jetèrent un regard si sombre et menaçant qu'il modifia la suite de sa demande

- Ou plutôt à nous proposer ?

A cet instant, je voyais clair en leur jeu, je ne fus pas la seule car Alice aussi, puisqu'elle tenta de m'empêcher d'y aller, en posant sa main réconfortante sur mon épaule, un bref regard échangé en disait long, elle exprimait alors sa crainte et moi ma motivation.

Je n'avais pas remarqué mais le temps d'Alice me retienne, les autres s'étaient placé devant nous. Pour continuer d'avancer, je devais impérativement franchir cette barrière composé par mes proches. Tout en avançant de manière confiante, je me fis mon chemin en me frayant un passage entre Jasper et Emmett. Me retournant et leur fit un sourire pour leur éviter de trop s'inquiéter, les rassurant en disant que tout irait bien.

Edward voulut me retenir plus fermement, mais Esmée le stoppa et lui murmura : «fais lui confiance, elle sait ce qu'elle fait ! »

-C'est moi que vous voulez ! Alors relâchez-la!

Le clan adverse s'imaginait déjà qu'une alliée allait les rejoindre, finalement les plus naïfs dans l'histoire c'était eux !

Libérant ainsi Carlie, qui soulagé se refugia dans les bras de sa mère, l'endroit le plus sur en général. J'en profita pour lui dire au passage : « je t'aime mon bébé, allez cours maintenant ! ». Elle m'écouta et détala, se retrouvant auprès des siens, des nôtres. Tout en continuant ma progression vers les ex ravisseurs de ma fille, je pouvais percevoir la détresse émise par Edward, cette souffrance de devoir à nouveau me voir en danger.

Plus la distance s'amenuisait vers eux, plus les choses me paraissaient claires et limpides. Leur but surement que je les rejoigne, eux des vampires souhaitant la reconnaissance des Volturis. En devenant leur prisonnière volontaire, ils avaient une sorte d'offrande pour les terribles vampires qui souhaitaient qu'une chose étendre leur pouvoir. Là c'était moi contre une place aux seins de la grande famille des Volturi.

Les sentir victorieux me rendait hors de moi. Mais ils n'avaient encore rien vu, je ne me laisserai pas faire. Je me stoppa net, surprenant tous ceux qui me surveillait.

-Vous avez capturez ma fille juste pour l'utiliser comme monnaie d'échange, c'est minable !

-Mais vois tu chérie, ça a marché ! _rétorqua le brun_

-Notre monde est doté de personnes plus ou moins fortes que d'autres, doté d'un instinct meurtrier plus ou moins prévisible ou même visible. Mais connaissais vous l'instinct se révélant être le plus meurtrier ? Celui d'une mère. _Vous allez en avoir un aperçu soufflais je._

Je tendis ma main vers eux, une force incroyable jaillit de moi. Les propulsant en arrière, mais là ce n'était qu'un avant gout de se que je pouvais faire.

-Tara que faisons nous ? _interrogea le brun_

-C'est évident, soit elle est avec nous soit rien du tout, si nous ne l'avons pas, les autres ne doivent pas l'avoir non plus ! Tuez-la !

Cet échange verbal ne m'avait pas parvenu. Croyant que mon attaque les avait dissuadé, je commençais à rebrousser chemin afin de retrouver ceux que j'aime, quand soudain le blond se jeta sur moi violement, me projetant ainsi contre le sol, ce qui me plus guerre !

-Non ! _hurla Edward_.

Sur le point de me porter secours il fut arrêté dans son élan par Alice, qui peut de temps avait eu une vision connaissant la fin de ce duel, se terminant favorablement pour moi, mais surtout elle savait que cela me permettrait de mieux me connaître, en faisant ressortir ce don qui sommeillait en moi depuis un peu trop longtemps.

Je me releva furax, au fond de moi, je ressentais cette envie de les tuer. Comme précedement je tendis ma paume vers eux, les propulsant bien plus loin que la première fois, les arbres amortirent leur chute. On entendit le bruit de leurs os se briser.

Me sentant vidé de mon énergie, j'avais l'impression de sentir mes forces m'abandonner. Edward se précipita vers moi pendant que les autres membres s'occupèrent des trois corps ennemis. J'eus le temps de me retrouver dans ses bras avant que le trou noir me submerge.

Je perçu des cris autour de moi, probablement ceux de ma fille, j'entendis les autres se précipiter autour de moi. A ce moment je ne voyais plus rien, l'obscurité dominait, je sombra malgré moi…

Et là je percevais une lueur, faible au début, elle était si belle, si brillante. Étais-je morte cette fois ? Cette lumière était-ce celle que l'on trouvait au bout du tunnel de sa vie de mortel ? Tant de questions, les réponses allaient elles être aussi brutales ?


End file.
